Cisne de hielo
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Los fracasos no son el fin. Una patinadora profesional es arrancada de su mundo de hielo, dejando solo malos recuerdos y malas experiencias, un fracaso significó su fin. Yuri on Ice OC.
1. Prologo

_Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Aquellos personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría y no lucro con esto._

.

.

.

 _Prólogo_

—Recuerda, no dobles mucho las rodillas o...

—Me caeré.

—Y pon cara de tragedia sino...

—Los jueces me bajaran puntos.

—Y no olvides que no debes hacer los saltos...

—Porque me caeré... ¿Cuántas veces me lo tienes que repetir? Suficiente con saber que no podré hacerlos.

—Si podrás pero no podrás exagerar. Recuerda niña, preparación, transición, despegue...

—Suspensión y aterrizaje, no tengo 10 años, Volkov—la joven patinadora comenzó a arreglar su cabello frente al gran espejo—ya tengo 21 años.

—Lo sé, te he visto crecer esos 11 años y te has convertido en una mujer hermosa—el hombre colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa—estas tensa, ¿necesitas un masaje?

—No, no, no... estoy bien. Repasemos... mejor dicho, en resumen, tengo que clasificar solo usando toe loops y uno que otro lutz junto a un Salchow triple—el entrenador rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por la joven patinadora.

—Y ahí me acabas de demostrar que no escuchas lo que digo.

— ¿Quieres que gane? Entonces tengo que ser excepcional, demostrar más que las otras... sino... todo este tiempo que gastamos entrenando se irán a la basura—la chica se cepilló su cabello rubio platinado y se miró en el espejo, tenía nervios—juro que lo hare bien.

—Más te vale Tara... sino ya sabes lo que pasara—el hombre se retiró no sin antes pasar su mano por la mejilla de la chica con fuerza—cámbiate, iré a ver a Yakov y Viktor.

Tara escuchó como la puerta se cerró de golpe y al ver que su entrenador se había ido sintió más alivio. Fue hasta su bolso y tomó su botella de agua, sentía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones. No era una competencia cualquiera, era los juegos de invierno de Sochi, todos en Rusia esperaban un gran esfuerzo de todos sus representantes en todos los juegos.

Todos esperaban que _"El cisne de St. Petersburgo"_ brillara es noche.

Tara se sentó nuevamente en su silla, faltaban unas dos horas y media para que comenzaran con el patinaje artístico femenino. Ella era la numero 4 en pasar.

—Muy bien... Tara, eres buena... muchos te estarán viendo alrededor del mundo, esta es otra oportunidad en la vida... todos confían en ti, todos te apoyan... no lo arruines—Tara se decía a si misma mirando el espejo.

—Toc, toc... —la joven se dio media vuelta a ver quién había entrado, le pareció un poco gracioso que hicieran el sonido con la boca—hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estás? ¿No has vomitado?

—Ieva... gracias a Dios eres tu—Tara se tocó el pecho con alivio—me puedes ayudar con el maquillaje y el cabello... no puedo sola.

—Toda Rusia cree que la gran Tara Lébidieva es de hielo... si tan solo la vieran en los camerinos—la mujer rió y comenzó a peinar a su hermana mientras Tara se maquillaba—papá esta en las gradas con las gemelas.

Tara se puso más nerviosa aun. Su padre era un empresario que comenzó a tener un gran éxito con su compañía de artículos deportivos hace apenas tres años, y tenía la ayuda de su hija que era una patinadora profesional certificada. Lo que significaba que desde hace tres años no iba a alguna competencia a verla.

— ¿Crees que Anya y Tonya se comporten? —Ieva rió y no respondió— ¿y Ajax?

—No pudo venir—Tara se sintió triste que su hermano mayor ni pudiera venir a verla—y Mylo tampoco, Maxine está a punto de dar a luz y están en el hospital pero te están viendo desde el televisor de la habitación.

—Muy bien... al menos puedo contar con su apoyo aunque sea de lejos.

—Estoy segura de que cuando ganes podremos regresar hoy mismo a St. Petersburgo para ir a ver a nuestro primer sobrino—Tara sonrió a medias y terminó de pintar sus labios—Tara... ¿te sientes bien? Ahora que te veo mejor... te ves un poco mal.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás—Ieva dio vuelta a la silla de la joven y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—hermanita... dime que te pasa.

—... no pasa nada.

—... está bien, no me digas... pero cuando esto termine por favor me tienes que contar que te pasa—Tara miró a su hermana a los ojos sin decir nada— ven, es hora de probarte el traje, no quiero que te sobre ni que te apriete mucho, tiene que ser perfecto.

Ieva sacó el traje del armario que había en el camerino y lo sacó de su forro. Era de color azul marino con transparencias en los brazos y mucha pedrería blanca en los bordes y en las transparencias. Tara miró el tarje y sonrió.

—Mi mejor obra—dijo Ieva con orgullo—mi deber es hacer que "El cisne de St. Petersburgo" luzca como una zarina.

—Y has hecho un gran trabajo desde siempre.

Ambas comenzaron con su trabajo, poner el traje con mucho cuidado. Tara siempre estaba agradecida por tener una familia que siempre la ayudaba con todo lo relacionado a su carrera del patinaje, desde niña la apoyaron y hoy en día lo siguen haciendo. Todos menos su madre que había partido de este mundo hacía apenas dos años por causa de una enfermedad.

—Perfecto... pareces una princesa del hielo. Como Elsa de Frozen.

—No digas eso—Tara rió y vio en el espejo y una emoción momentánea la llenó—es hermoso, Ieva.

El cabello rubio de Tara era un poco largo, hasta mitad de la espada, y ahora estaba en un moño alto, su flequillo hacia atrás amarrado con un cintillo de trenza y algunos adornos brillantes. Le encantaba cuando debía usar traje, siempre se veía muy femenina con todo lo que usaba y eso ayudaba mucho a sus rutinas, y la encargada de hacer que se viera así siempre era Ieva.

—Iré a buscar a Pavlo para que te vea—Ieva fue en busca de su prometido, que era fotógrafo, y la dejó sola en el camerino. Tenía la suerte de contar con uno privado, había insistido mucho en eso... más bien su entrenador.

Tara miró su reflejo y se tocó su brazo derecho, tocó un poco y apretó con fuerzas para sentir un dolor que estaba siendo oculto debajo de ese hermoso traje.

—Te ves hermosa.

Esa voz la hizo volver al mundo real y al voltear se encontró con Viktor, mirándola desde la puerta del camerino. Tara lo miró sin expresión alguna y este solo le silbó un poco en señal de que le gustaba lo que veía.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta?

—Muchísimas—dijo con voz inocente. Tara no rió y solo se volvió a sentar en su silla con mucha pesadez— ¿te sucede algo?

— ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué todos creen que me pasa algo? —dijo con fastidio la chica.

—Porque mi hermoso cisne esta diferente—Viktor se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda—no puedes ocultarme nada, nuestra relación es muy especial para eso.

—No seas baboso, estoy bien—Tara se soltó del abrazo de Viktor, lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo jaló hasta la puerta de la habitación—dile a todos que no quiero que me molesten hasta que me toque salir.

—Pero Tara... —Viktor quedó con las palabras en la boca y medio sordo por el tremendo golpe que dio la puerta al momento que Tara la cerrara con delicadeza—... rompió un poco el pomo...

—Viktor, pensé que estarías con Yakov y Volkov—el aludido vio llegar a la hermana de Tara con su prometido— ¿viste a Tara?

—Sí, mi hermoso cisne está más hermosa de lo normal... pero la veo extraña.

— ¡Ves! No soy la única que opina igual—dijo Ieva a Pavlo.

—Y no quiere que la "molestemos" hasta que sea su turno.

—... no nos queda otra opción más que esperar entonces.

Las dos horas se hicieron eternas para los familiares de Tara, tanto así que Viktor ya había competido. Hasta que finalmente llegó el momento, ya era su turno, era su momento de brillar y poner su nombre a la altura de otros como Viktor... muchos creían que iba a ser así, que "El cisne de St. Petersburgo" haría volar la escarcha por todos lados, que sus saltos harían sorprender a todos.

 _—"Y esa fue Tara Lébidieva... no tengo palabras"_ —dijo uno de los presentadores _—"he visto la carrera de esta joven desde que comenzó en junior y..."_

 _—"Sé a qué te refieres... sus actuaciones siempre estaban llenas de sonrisas, magia, amor por lo que lo que patina... y sin que me quede nada por dentro... no sé a quién vi pero esa no era Tara Lébidieva"_

 _—"Con dos caídas en esta presentación y tres tropezones creo que su puntuación no será la más alta"_

El temor más grande de cualquier deportista profesional se hacía realidad para Tara, quedar de último lugar, tanto entrenamiento para nada, tantas horas para nada, tanta dieta para nada, tantas reuniones familiares perdidas para nada... había perdido su tiempo.

Su presentación no había sido la mejor, había sido un desastre. Su padre había quedado sorprendido, las gemelas, que eran su más grande fans, estaban sin habla... no podía imaginarse como estarían los otros... como estaría Viktor al verla patinar así tan poco profesional y mediocre. Ella estaba a la altura de los grandes, ahora era notica mundial que su presentación había sido un desastre.

— ¿Dónde está Tara? —el padre de la joven preguntó a su hija mayor.

—No sé, padre. Apenas dieron los resultado se fue corriendo a su camerino—el hombre no estaba decepcionado, estaba preocupado por su hija—no sé si ir con ella, Volkov fue con ella al camerino.

—Deberíamos ir a ver qué le pasó, ella no patina así.

—Está bien, padre—Ieva tomó la mano de su prometido y se fueron camino con su padre y las gemelas de 7 años.

El camino a los camerinos estaba lleno de periodistas para entrevistar a las patinadoras y a sus entrenadores. Una de las cosas que más molestaba a los familiares de la chica era que los periodistas no la dejaran ni un solo segundo en paz, y era así desde que la vieron por las calles con Viktor hace ya unos 3 años.

—Por favor mi hija no está pasándola bien, tengan un poco más de tacto y dejen a mi familia en paz—dijo el padre de la chica tratando de hacer que los periodistas se fueran.

—Señor Lébidiev, ¿Cómo está la relación entre su hija y el cinco veces ganador, Viktor?

—... ¿solo piensan en eso? ¡váyanse de aquí o me encargaré de que se queden sin trabajo... —Aleksandre sintió una mano en su hombro y todos comenzaron a tomar fotos—¿Viktor?

—Ya escucharon al hombre, dejen a su familia en paz. No es momento para esto—Viktor trató de apartar a los periodistas para que todos lograran seguir caminando—por favor, sean considerados con la familia del señor Aleksandre Lébidiev.

Todos los familiares lograron pasar entre la gente hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia los camerinos. Aleksandre quería hablar con su hija, él, al igual que varios, opinaba que algo le pasaba a Tara.

—Entremos de golpe, así no habrá forma de que nos bote del lugar—Viktor intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada—... ¿Qué? —volvió a intentar pero en verdad estaba muy cerrada—Dios... ¡¿Tara?!

— ¡Hija, ábrenos! —Aleksandre comenzó a tocar con desesperación.

—Permiso—Pavlo apartó a Viktor y a Aleksandre del medio. Retrocedió un poco y se lanzó hacia la puerta para tumbarla.

El primer intento no funcionó, Aleksandre y Viktor se unieron a él para tumbar la puerta mientras Ieva tenía a Anya y a Tonya lejos de ellos. Finalmente un último golpe dado por el padre de la chica logro tumbar un poco la puerta y lo que se encontraron adentro no fue lo más alentador de todos.

—...

—... ¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi hija, Volkov?!

— ¿Qué suced...? —Ieva intentó acercarse pero Pavlo la alejó enseguida.

— ¡No te acerques Ieva¡ —gritó Pavlo a su prometida—mantén a las gemelas lejos de aquí.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —gritó Aleksandre nuevamente. Viktor solo puso quedarse viendo la desagradable escena.

.

.

 ** _10 meses después_**

— ¡AAAAAH! —Tara despertó de golpe luego de volver a tener ese sueño, ese en el que su vida se desgració.

Era como un recordatorio de que una sola persona le había quitado todo lo que amaba y que ya nada era igual, que la vida ya no era de colores, sino gris. Ya habían pasado varios meses de aquello.

— ¿Estas bien, Tara? —la joven vio entrar a Viktor a su cuarto con cara de preocupación—¿otra vez el sueño?

—Sí... se repite una y otra vez... una y otra vez... —comenzó a llorar y Viktor la abrazó para que se calmara.

—Ya pasó, fue solo un mal rato.

—No Viktor, fueron varios... el sentir las asquerosas manos de él tocarme, quitarme mi inocencia, cuando pasaba su asquerosa lengua por mi cuello y cuando... —volvió a entrar en llanto al recordar todo—fueron años Viktor, desde que tenía 17 años él me obligaba a todo... no pude aguantar más y perdí todo. Yo siempre era la primera que decía que por qué las mujeres no decían nada... tuvo que pasarme para entender.

—No has perdido todo, nos tienes a nosotros... me tienes a mí que jamás me he ido de tu lado. Vives en mi casa, siempre estas con tu familia y... —Viktor se levantó de la cama y la ayudó a pararse—ven.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y al llegar a la lujosa sala, Viktor la sentó en el sofá y le entregó un periódico que había en la mesa de la cocina. Tara lo abrió y leyó la primera página.

 _—"Entrenador Vladimir Volkov, famoso por entrenar a Tara Lébidieva, fue acusado por violación y descubierto por los mismos familiares de la patinadora al terminar su participación en los juegos de invierno de Sochi. Se le fue impuesta una multa millonaria y 5 años de prisión. Ahora que después de varios meses de lucha familiar, nos preguntamos todos en la comunidad deportiva, ¿Qué será del futuro de Tara Lébidieva?"—_ Tara ya sabía el veredicto de los jueces, jamás quiso asistir a un juicio pero aun así estaba muy bien informada—5 años no son nada para lo que me hizo ese desgraciado—Tara tiró el periódico al suelo.

—Yo dije lo mismo pero no saldrá en mucho tiempo, no tendrá libertad bajo fianza y... todos se hacen la misma pregunta que yo—Viktor se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó las manos de Tara— ¿Mi hermosa cisne volverá al hielo?

—... no lo sé, ya casi va a ser un año de todo eso y tú tienes que ir a Japón en unos meses... no sé si tengo algún futuro en esto ya, no lo veo igual. Antes el hielo me daba felicidad, ahora lo veo y recuerdo todo lo que pasó... y también... —Tara se tocó el vientre con dolor y arrugó la frente—Dios no me perdonara por eso.

— ¿Lo querías?

—No tenía la culpa... pero no podía dejar que todos se enterara. Además, el juez lo autorizó.

—No soy nadie para juzgar eso pero lo que sí sé es que mi hermoso cisne no se rendirá. Ven conmigo, Yakov te entrenara junto conmigo y Yuri y así podrás continuar, eres joven y con una carrera prometedora... créeme, no hice que la cerda que antes eras se convirtiera en un cisne por nada.

—Tu como siempre de sincero y con tacto.

—Al menos sé que usas el violín que te di—dijo señalando el instrumento que estaba sobre una mesa— ¿no has pensado en tocar mientras patinas?

— ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿La banda patinadora? No, solo lo hago porque mamá amaba que tocara y eso me mantiene distraída. Te agradezco que todo este problema no pasara a mayores estando en Sochi, gracias por mantener a la prensa bajo perfil... sobre el asunto del bebé... y lo otro. Gracias a ti todo pareció normal, no hubo escandalo ni nada, debiste ser actor envés de patinador.

—Descuida, lo que sea por ti—Tara soltó una pequeña sonrisa—deberías llamar a tu padre y a tu hermana, se casó y no fuiste a la boda. Ieva entendió pero desde que todo pasó no has querido salir mucho y sé que todos han venido pero... deberías salir.

— ¿Para qué? Para que me lleves al hielo... no gracias.

—No, más bien para que dejes de comer y no te coloques como una cerda otra vez—Viktor le quitó un paquete de galletas de chocolate que había agarrado de la cocina—una derrota no es el fin.

—Conozco a más de uno que sí lo fue.

—No tienes remedio—Viktor le devolvió la caja de galletas. Tara le sonrió ampliamente y le dio una beso en la mejilla—mi hermoso cisne, eres muy manipuladora... siempre lo has sido—Viktor le dio una caricia en la barbilla— ¿estarás bien sola? Tengo que ir a entrenar.

—Sí, siempre lo estoy.

—Y no te pongas a ver el video de las competencias de patinaje femenino de Sochi, no te tortures más.

—Está bien, no lo haré—Viktor le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó sus cosas que estaban en la entrada—buena suerte.

—Alimenta al perro y te doy permiso para comer más galletas pero solo mientras no estoy yo—Tara le mostró un dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación—Adiós, mi cisne.

—Nos vemos... ¡Viktor! —Tara había ido a la cocina a buscar mas galletas de chocolate.

— ¿Dime?

—Eres el mejor de todos. Te quiero.

—Yo también, mi cisne.

 ** _Continuara._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Holaaaa! Buenas tardes, días o noches. Me vi este anime y me encantó tal y como es pero una amiga y yo no aguantamos en crear OCs, ella también tendrá su historia con OC, y a pesar de que adoramos a Viktor y a Yuri así XD también nos gustaría ver algunas OC en este fandom que esta naciendo. Por ahora puede que traiga el capítulo 1 pero el resto será cuando el anime avance mas :3 por ahora me despedido y espero que disfruten esto._

 _Les mando besos y muchos dulces :3_

 _Althea de Leo._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Aquellos personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría y no lucro con esto._

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Irremediable_

Los días parecían pasar cada vez mas lento mientras estaba ahí encerrada sola con Maccachin, todos esos meses habían sido fuertes no solo para ella sino para todos aquellos que tuviera que ver con su vida. El ofrecimiento de Viktor de quedarse con él en su casa había salvado parte de su cordura ya que ni en su casa se había salvado de su ex entrenador.

Vivía tranquila hasta donde se puede decir, Viktor no la obligaba a nada... solo a no comer mucho ya que, como había dicho él, ella no tenía el mismo peso que tiene ahorita, tenía un poquito de sobrepeso cuando niña. Tara veía a las personas como pilares, los más importantes eran los pilares que sostenían su familia y Viktor, lo cual representaban su vida. Aun así, había un lugar vacío, un pilar que faltaba.

Por los momentos no deseaba salir, no le tenía miedo a las personas, para eso había recibido varios meses de terapia ahí en casa de Viktor con una psicóloga que su padre había pagado. Le tenía más miedo que su privacidad fuera violada, que llegaran cientos de periodistas a hacerle muchas preguntas que no quería contestar porque sabía de que querían hablar. Por eso prefería quedarse encerrada en casa de Viktor, además de que tenía todo, Viktor se encargó de que no le faltara nada.

Pensar en volver al hielo era algo que la torturaba día y noche. Cuando Viktor le decía que dejara de ver los videos de Sochi era porque sabía que se estaba torturando mientras veía como fracasaba en su presentación, ahora su familia entendía la razón de ello. Cuando la llevaron discretamente a la clínica para que la revisaban se dieron cuenta que estaba un poco golpeada, fuertes en realidad y que esto pudo haber afectado un poco su desempeño, agregándole también que Volkov la había amenazado.

Ya que las horas pasaban lentamente, no sabía qué hacer, buscaba leer, limpiar un poco su cuarto, limpiar la casa también, tal vez cocinar algo. Se sentía cual Rapunzel en su torre. Incluso ponerse a practicar un poco el violín no le hizo pasar las horas más rápido y ver la televisión le daba fastidio.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Maccachin? —el perro la miró a la cara y obviamente no respondió, simplemente se volvió a acostar—¿quieres ver conmigo algunos videos? —Maccachin se lanzó sobre ella e intentó quitarle el teléfono—oye, oye, oye... Viktor dijo que no viera los femeninos, no dijo nada de los masculinos, ¿no? Además... no me hará ningún daño verlo patinar.

El animalito se quedó quieto mientras Tara sonreía triunfante y comía sus galletas de chocolate.

—Solo veré las de Viktor, no te preocupes amigo—Tara acarició al perro y este se acostó en sus piernas. Tara buscó el video donde Viktor ganó por cuarta vez consecutiva y solo se quedó mirando cada movimiento dado por el hombre en sus hermosas presentaciones—es muy hermoso, ¿verdad...? A veces quisiera tener esa seguridad... o también tener el valor suficiente para salir de aquí y ponerme mis patines y destrozar el hielo practicando todos los días.

Tara miró por la gran ventana que estaba frente a ella, había un paisaje blanco, y que seguía cayendo, y cubría gran parte de lo que su mirada llegaba a alcanzar. Continuó viendo la presentación de Viktor, repetía varias veces algunas partes porque le gustaba como se veía cuando hacia ciertos movimientos. Para Tara, ese hombre siempre fue y es su más grande admiración, fue gracias a él que decidió patinar cuando aún era una niña y desde ese entonces muchas cosas habían pasado, buenas y malas, y muchas cosas habían cambiado también.

—... —Tara se tocó las mejillas y sintió que estaban un poco tibias, se levantó y se miró en el espejo y notó que su mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo claro—Viktor...

Desde que tenía unos 15 años de edad, cuando ya había ganado su primer oro en la categoría junior, Viktor comenzó a mostrar interés en ella. No interés de entrenador, sino interés como hombre. Muchos no sabían pero en más de una de las fotos donde habían sido capturados juntos, en algunas pocas, sí estaban en citas. Pero debido a sus agendas tan apretadas, jamás surgió nada entre los dos y en estos momentos Tara no estaba para eso.

Algunas veces mostraba señales de no quererlo cerca, reacciones comunes en personas que han sufrido lo que Tara sufrió. Cuando Viktor quería tocarla, o ella se ponía tensa, o se movía para que la dejara. Muchas veces sentía que debía responderle a Viktor por ser tan bueno con ella, por ser como era con ella en esos momentos... pero no podía. Ya que tenía mucho, mucho tiempo para pensar, algunas veces se preguntaba como hubiera sido estar con Viktor, que su amor hubiera florecido y que ella, por elección se hubiera entregado a él.

— ¿Tu qué crees, Maccachin? ¿Hubiera funcionado algo entre Viktor y yo? —Tara acaricio a Maccachin y este siguió durmiendo tranquilamente—me muero por saber... si al menos alguna vez él pensó en querer otra oportunidad conmigo... no sé qué pensar, pequeño. Pensar en que tal vez yo soy la mala y que él hace todo esto porque aun siente algo, en momentos como este quisiera poder leer su mente y no sus movimientos en las rutinas. ¿Te lo imaginas, Maccachin? Si hubiera funcionado, Viktor y yo estaríamos juntos como ahora, viviendo en el mismo lugar pero sin ser desconocidos, entregándonos las veces que quisiéramos... puede que incluso a unos cuantos pasos del altar, él retirado dentro de un tiempo y yo continuando mi carrera hasta que me cansara y al yo retirarme, formar una familia de mini patinadores... ojala todo hubiera sido así de lindo.

Maccachin lo único que hizo fue pararse e ir hasta la puerta, lo cual extrañó a Tara. Ya habían pasado unas dos horas de que Viktor se fuera a su entrenamiento y todavía no era hora de que volviera. Extrañamente un miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, un miedo a algo tan familiar que sintió que todo volvía a repetirse, algo tan amargo y oscuro que la hizo entrar en pánico.

—... —Tara se levantó del sofá, retrocedió rápidamente, tropezó con uno de los juguetes de Maccachin y cayó al suelo. Fue un sonido tan fuerte contra el piso que la persona que estaba entrando a la casa lo hizo con mas velocidad.

— ¡Tara! —la joven se asomó a la puerta y vio a Viktor entrar con sus cosas—¿estás bien? Debes tener más cuidado con los juguetes de Maccachin.

—Viktor... eres tu—el ruso se había acercado a donde estaba ella y la ayudó a levantarse a la vez que le daba un abrazo lleno de alivio—eres tu... pensé... pensé que...

—Tranquila, nada malo te pasará mientras estés aquí, no pienses que volverá, no pienses que alguien vendrá a hacerte daño—Viktor la ayudó a levantarse mientras ella lo seguía abrazando— ¿te acuerdas cuando comenzamos a salir? —Tara se tensó un poco al escuchar eso. Viktor fue deslizando sus manos lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su rostro—no te asustes, tienes que aprender que no todos te haremos daño. Cuando comenzamos a salir, las primeras veces que íbamos a tomar café o a pasear por las calles... yo siempre te decía que te protegería de los fotógrafos y de todo aquel que se acercara. Hoy en día a pesar de que no somos nada... sigo cumpliendo eso, pero perdón por no haber cumplido esa promesa, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de las intenciones de Volkov.

—Es difícil, tú olvidas las promesas.

—Esa jamás la olvidaría, porque es importante para mí.

—Lo de Volkov también fue mi culpa, nunca hablé.

—No, no lo es. De mí no debes temer, especialmente yo... jamás te haría daño—Viktor pegó su mejilla con la de ella y comenzó a hablarle lentamente al oído para que se calmara—sabes... desde que decidimos no continuar siempre me pregunté... en realidad, siempre me muero por saber si tú y yo hubiéramos estado juntos, si esto te hubiera pasado... entrenabas tanto que te apartaste de mí... y sí, muchas veces he pensado en volver, a que esto funcionara... porque me duele no tenerte cerca y me duele más que te hicieron daño y siempre trato de olvidar que alguna vez sentí algo por ti pero siempre recuerdo que sí lo hice... y que no fui capaz de ayudarte y siento que la vida se me va cada vez que recuerdo ese momento cuando abrí la puerta y estaba ese hombre...

—Viktor... —el ruso poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los de ella—lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado y solo hubiera sido un lujo para la prensa. Yo te quiero pero... ya no de esa manera, ya no sé qué sentir por alguien.

— ¿Y por eso me haces sufrir?

—Lo lamento.

—Estuviste a punto de morir... sentí que la vida se me fue por unos segundos cuando te vi y no reaccioné, tuvo tu padre que hacer todo junto con Pavlo.

—Sí reaccionaste, reaccionaste de la mejor manera que se te ocurrió—Tara tomó las manos de Viktor se separó un poco de él—mantuviste todo en calma, y sí, casi muero pero ustedes me salvaron y no podría haber estado más agradecida de verte en ese momento. Y sabes que es malo escuchar detrás de la puerta—Viktor le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo siento pero quería sorprenderte, jamás pensé que dirías todo eso... una familia de mini patinadores... yo hubiera querido 6.

—No seas baboso—Tara sonrió y se fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua—fueron solo pensamientos que me llegaron ese día, no significan nada.

—Yo acepto eso.

—Me sorprendiste más tú con lo que acabas de decir. Yo lo único que puedo sentir por ti es un amor de amigos, de amigos muy cercanos. Tú has hecho mucho por mí y no sé cómo agradecerte—Tara se acercó a Viktor y lo abrazó—lamento no sentir igual, Viktor.

El ruso vio un momento perfecto y en un movimiento rápido unió sus labios con los de ella. Un beso suave, delicado. Viktor era así, ese beso lo representaba muy bien, todo lo que el sentía por ella y lo que estaba dispuesto.

—... —Viktor se separó un poco triste, ella no había devuelto el beso—debía intentar.

—... —para sorpresa de Viktor, Tara se lanzó en sus brazos y lo besó de vuelta.

El peso de la chica casi hace que caigan al suelo mientras ella se sujetaba a Viktor rodeando sus piernas en el torso del patinador. Ambos se devolvían el beso, Tara no sabía que era lo que la había hecho reaccionar así... puede que el remordimiento.

— ¡Hola fami...! —una voz irrumpió en la casa y ambos, que estaban pegados a una pared, casi tumbando todos los adornos de esta y se separaron de golpe—...ok... vendré más tarde y...

— ¡No te vayas, Ajax! —Tara fue hasta la puerta y le abrió a su hermano mayor—no seas bestia y entra... ¿ah?

—Hermanita... ¿debo olvidar lo que vi? —preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños. Tara no se había dado cuenta de que había una chica junto a su hermano y apenas la vio sintió la vergüenza más grande de todas—ah sí, ella es mi novia, Noel.

—Ah... —Tara no tenía espejo en mano pero sabía que se había despeinado, su hermano empezó a pasarle la mano por la cabeza como si tratara de calmar a una bestia—mucho gusto, Noel. Es bueno saber que por fin alguien domó a Ajax.

—Es un placer y dominarlo... aun no totalmente—una joven de esbelta figura, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Tenía un aspecto sano y parecía simpática. Ambos rieron y se miraron con amor—Ajax... ¿Dónde coloco las cosas?

— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Tara. Había quedado pegada en el lugar, pensando lo que había hecho, recalcando cada segundo del beso y sí... había sentido lastima, pena tal vez por todo lo que Viktor hacía por ella.

—Mi querido cisne... —Tara sintió la mano de Viktor en su hombro caer como una pesada roca—si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña... o que es lo mismo, tu no sales, entonces tu familia viene.

—... ¿Qué?

—Es por tu bien, además de que no sabía que iban a llegar tan rápido. Además, ya te dije que no quiero que te transformes en una cerda otra vez, parecerías más una foca que un hermoso cisne—la joven pareja estaba en la cocina dejando sabrá Dios que y Tara solo procesaba todo lo que había dicho Viktor.

—Como siempre tú con tus insultos pasivo-agresivos.

—Así me quieres.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué invitaste a mi familia? —Tara había jalado a Viktor a una esquina y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja—pongamos en orden las prioridades, lo que pasó hace unos minutos no debió ser y jamás se repetirá. Segundo... tu sabes cómo me siento al ver a mi familia, me he perdido tanto y... siento vergüenza.

—Lo sé pero la psicóloga dijo que debías hacerlo, si no lo haces entonces perdimos tiempo en las sesiones, debes volver a tu vida, construir una nueva... eso implica volver a verlos más seguido y no cada dos meses, no sentir vergüenza de que te hayan visto fallar y mucho más importante, que vuelvas a la sociedad como antes. Eres una de las mejores patinadoras de aquí y tu silencio solo empeoró el rumor de que la patinadora que Volkov maltrató eres tú.

—Eso ya lo debe saber todo el mundo.

—Pero no lo del bebé, tienes que volver a ser tu misma y si esta es la única forma de que mi cisne vuelva entonces te aguantas porque no pienso perderte por culpa de una depresión. Pasaremos una hermosa tarde con tu familia aquí, hablando, riendo, comiendo, tú no mucho, y la magia de la música volverá... también todos queremos saber si después de hoy decides volver a pisar el hielo.

—Yo ya no pertenezco ahí.

— ¿Y quién te sacó? Tu misma lo hiciste.

—No, fue Volkov.

—No, fuiste tú. Lo que Volkov hizo no tiene perdón pero tú fuiste la que decidió encerrarse en su dolor y eso cada día, durante diez meses me ha estado matando... hasta se me ha caído un poco el cabello—Tara rodó lo ojos—escucha, no te presionaré y muy sabes que tu familia tampoco lo hará... pero si tanto amas el hielo, si tanto amas patinar, entonces deberías pensarlo unas tres veces antes de decidir retirarte definitivamente.

—...

— ¿Entendiste o te tengo que dejar más claro que te amo? —Tara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quedó en su lugar—sé que no lo sientes como yo, sé que hay alguien afuera esperando por ti... pero al menos déjame hacer algo por ti.

—Viktor... —a Tara se le aguaron los ojos y su voz se quebró un poco—el mundo cambió para mí... no sé qué amo... no sé qué quiero. Veo las competencias, las noticas, mis antiguas rutinas y todo parece tan irreal, que una vez fui una de las mejores de Rusia, que yo vivía por el hielo... pero me duele más pensar que decepcione a mi país, a mi familia.

—No los decepcionaste, están muy orgullosos de ti y yo también. Has sido valiente y por eso te mereces lo mejor hoy y siempre. Quita esa cara ya que te ves como la ex esposa de Yakov. Tu familia llegará pronto y esta hermosa cara tuya, que ya no es de una cerda, debe lucir con mejoría.

—... está bien, lo haré por ti y por todo lo que has hecho.

Pasados los minutos la casa se llenó de un bullicio lleno de alegría, ella y su hermano Ajax se veían muy poco ya que él estaba trabajando en otra ciudad donde su padre tenía una sucursal de su tienda. Mucho debían hablar, ponerse al día con temas tontos como cuando sacarían la otra temporada de Game of Thrones o si había ido al cine a ver alguna película nueva.

—Tara, hermanita... —Ajax dejó su bebida y miró a su hermana—no nos hemos visto en seis meses. Yo solo quería decir que lamento no haber estado aquí contigo, lamento no haberte apoyado ese día en Sochi.

—Descuida, quede de ultima así que no hay mucho que celebrar de ese día—el ambiente se tornó un poco frío con el tema de Sochi—no hablemos de eso, el pasado esta atrás y quiero pasar un día con ustedes sin pensar en eso.

—Perfecto—dijo Viktor al sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Y tú, Viktor? —preguntó Ajax.

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabemos que iras a Japón para la competencia pero después de eso... ¿piensas hacer lo planeabas?

— ¿Hacer lo que planeabas? —preguntó Tara al escuchar esa extraña pregunta de su hermano.

—Aun no sé, ya casi tengo 30 años y he tenido una carrera buena... pero de aquí a la competencia todavía hay mucho. No sé, para estas cosas prefiero que decida el destino.

—... o sea... —todos miraron a Tara hablar—me estas queriendo decir... que planeas retirarte después de Japón.

—Es un pensamiento, tal vez me tome un descanso—dijo Viktor sin mucho miramiento mientras tomaba de su vaso de vodka—no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Sí pero... —en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que las palabras de Tara se cortaran.

—Deben ser los otros—Ajax se levantó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de Ieva y Pavlo—por fin llegan, ni que estuvieran más lejos que yo.

—No digas tonterías hermano—Ieva entró junto a su esposo y Tara al verla casi deja caer su vaso de agua al suelo si no es que Viktor le sujeta la mano— ¡Tara!

—... —la joven seguía callada y mirando a su hermana mayor—Ieva...

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

—Tú... tú... ah... tú... —Tara se tapó la boca y se levantó del sofá y se fue directo a la cocina seguida de Viktor. Al llegar a la cocina podía escuchar a su hermana mayor hablar con preocupación de que era lo que le pasaba mientras que Pavlo colgaba los abrigos en un perchero, suerte que Ajax la calmó—Viktor... ¿Qué tantas cosas me he perdido?

—Mmmm... no mucho. La boda de Ieva, el bautizo de tu sobrino Mika, los eventos de patinaje de Anya y Tonya, el desfile de moda de Ieva, la exhibición de fotos de Pavlo en Moscú, la apertura de la otra tienda de tu padre donde Mylo es encargado, la apertura de la academia de ballet de Maxine, el ver crecer a tu sobrino Mika y parte del embarazo de Ieva—Tara casi cae al suelo, había perdido momentos invaluables al estar encerrada en su dolor.

—Tú y tus insultos pasivo-agresivos.

—Ellos entienden que no estuviste por motivos personales, ellos se sienten igual de culpables por no estar contigo en varias competencias—Viktor hablaba con tal calma que estaba desesperando a Tara.

—Increíble—dijo la rubia con ironía— ¿me he perdido algo más?

—... no...

—Viktor...

—te dije que no...

—Viktor...

—Sabes, cuando te pones así de molesta me da algo en el cuerpo y me emociono.

—No seas baboso y habla.

—Mejor hagamos esto—Viktor la tomó de los hombros y la guió hasta la sala—ve y habla con tu hermana, pregúntale de tu próxima sobrinita.

—Y es niña...

—Ve.

Viktor la llevó hasta Ieva. No hace falta decir que la joven estaba emocionada de poder ver a su hermana menor, al principio no sabía si acercarse y abrazarla pero todo estuvo bien. Hablaron de muchas cosas entre ellas sobre su primer desfile y de la boda.

—No te imaginas el desastre que ser formó luego del primer baile de esposos. Los tíos casi dejan el alma en la pista pero la que más sorprendió a todos fue la abuela de Pavlo—el aludido rió recordando el momento.

—Bailó .A, fue muy gracioso—los tres rieron pero Tara se sintió mal con todas esas historias que su hermana le había contado.

—Me hubiera encantado estar ahí, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos, pero también te entendíamos. Desde ese día nada en la familia ha sido igual, desde tu encierro y también desde que papá gastó parte de su dinero en el mejor abogado de Rusia.

—Y solo para que le dieran 5 años—dijo Tara con tristeza.

—Descuida, no podrá acercarse a nadie en ese tiempo y no dejaremos que nada te pase—Pavlo era un buen cuñado, lo quería porque había sabido ganarse a la familia entera.

—Y... ¿me vas a contar de esto? —Tara le colocó la mano en la barriga a su hermana e Ieva la tomó en la suya—lamento haberme perdido todo.

—No te tortures más con eso, siempre he estado tranquila porque estas con Viktor y él jamás te ha dejado. Siempre iba a los eventos diciendo que iba a representarte pero yo sé que iba mas a beber que a otra cosa—los tres volvieron a reír y Tara afirmó lo que había dicho su hermana sobre lo de Viktor—la vamos a llamar Aria.

—... ¿Cómo? —Tara se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su futura sobrina—Aria... como...

—Como mamá.

—Ieva... no es necesario que hagas eso, en verdad, tú muy sabes que ella no era tu madre.

—No de nacimiento pero me crió, al igual que todos y yo la quise como si hubiera sido mi verdadera madre.

—Aun así.

—Podemos cambiarlo—dijo Ieva—se llamara Aria Christianna—Tara sonrió al ver que Ieva había decidido tomar en cuenta el nombre de su verdadera madre también.

—Está bien, al menos me calma más eso.

—Oye y... ¿Qué tal todo con Viktor? —Tara puso para de confundida—tu sabes, no te hagas la tonta.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—...

—No ha pasado nada entre nosotros—Ieva y Pavlo rodaron los ojos con aburrimiento—es verdad.

—Nosotros esperábamos que después de 10 meses algo surgiera ahí—dijo Pavlo.

—Pues no, estoy agradecida con él pero hasta ahí. Jamás podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí... pero en algo me hicieron pensar, tal vez si me caso con él, que yo sea su esposa, será suficiente pago por estos meses.

—... ya se me volvió loca. Tara no es necesario que hagas eso, casarte sin amarlo, ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida? Si no sientes nada por él entonces vete de aquí, mientras más tiempo pases a su lado más sentirás que le debes y eso terminara por hundirte.

—No puedo irme, él está muy solo y su ayuda para mi es valiosa por ahora.

—Lo cual me hace pensar que no volverlas al hielo—Ieva y Pavlo la miraron fijamente.

—Aun no lo sé, agradecería que se conformen con esa respuesta... por favor—Tara los miró de manera que les suplicaba con todo lo que tenía.

—... —la joven pareja se miró las caras e Ieva soltó un suspiro—está bien... ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué? —Tara volteó a donde señalaba su hermana—ah... es un violín que me compró Viktor—Pavlo e Ieva la miraron son seriedad, y ambos se preguntaban que tendría su hermana y cuñada en la cabeza para rechazar a ese hombre—recordó esas tardes que pasábamos en casa con mamá, las veces que él iba y mamá cantaba con todos nosotros y luego tocaba el violín y papá el piano... tal vez pensó que ya que no estoy entrenando que sería una buena distracción practicar una vez más con el violín.

—No es mala idea, recuerdo muchos solos de mamá... ¿puedes tocar alguno?

—No.

—Esa es una respuesta seca.

—Y no creo que la pueda secar más, hace tiempo que no toco frente a muchas personas—Ieva y su esposo voltearon a ver a los otros que seguían hablando.

—Solo somos 6 incluyéndote.

—Igual.

— ¡Oigan, Tara nos va a tocar un pieza con el violín! —dijo en voz alta Pavlo para que los demás escucharan.

—Traidor—dijo Tara a su cuñado.

—Prenderé la chimenea—dijo Viktor con emoción.

—Como los viejos tiempos, hermanita.

—Ah... eres un traidor Pavlo—el joven no le importó y solo le sonrió. En ese momento sonó el timbre nuevamente— ¿Quién más viene? Ahora seremos más de 6.

— ¡Hermano! —escuchó Tara a Ajax decir desde la puerta—cuanto tiempo.

—Mylo... —dijo Tara arrastrando las palabras. Más familia.

—Hola familia, me traje a las gemelas porque papá está un poco ocupado... tu sabes con que... —dijo lo último en voz baja a su hermano pero Tara pudo escuchar un poco—así que vendrá más tarde.

Tara recibió a sus hermanas, a Mylo, a Maxine y al pequeño Mika que ya estaba muy grande, habían pasado muchos meses desde su nacimiento durante los juego de Sochi. Viktor llevó a las gemelas a la cocina y les dio las galletas de Tara. No le molestó porque sus hermanas estaban felices pero luego arreglaría cuentas con Viktor.

—Muy bien hermana, todo tuyo—Ajax le entregó el violín a Tara y esta lo vio con pavor—no seas tímida, sabemos que no eres la mejor pero algo es algo.

—... —conocía las provocaciones de su hermano pero sí debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, en el hielo podía ser un lince pero si trataba de tocar un instrumento se convertía en un gatito—muy bien... creo que esta la conocerán.

(Verlo es opción de cada quien)

Tara se colocó frente a todos, que estaban sentados y distribuidos en el sofá y en otros muebles, puso el violín en su brazo y respiró profundamente para recordar cómo era aquella pieza que su madre les solía tocar durante el otoño solo para alegrarles el día. Viktor le mostro los dos pulgares en señal de apoyo y se sintió un poco más segura. De lo que no estaba segura era de cuantos vasos de vodka había bebido.

Al comenzar a tocar todos se transportaron a aquellos días felices donde la familia se reunía, e incluso Viktor se la pasaba con ellos solo para estar al lado de Tara luego de que llegaran de la práctica, fue también más o menos en esa época que las persecuciones de los fotógrafos comenzó y aun así, al llegar a casa solo había felicidad porque los esperaba una chimenea, varias tazas de chocolate caliente y buena música para pasar el tiempo.

Viktor se incluía en ese grupo. Quería ayudar a Tara, pensó en la idea del violín porque él sabía que la época más feliz de ella era cuando su madre estaba viva y pasaban esas maravillosas tardes juntos. Mientras estuviera con ella no le importaba nada, disfrutaba con ellos y luego a casa y así era una rutina que adquirió un tiempo antes de volverse más famoso, mundialmente hablando. Ambos fueron muy unidos, incluso antes de que comenzaran a "salir" la prensa de Rusia no los dejaba vivir y el camino a la pista era un infierno.

Por otro lado Tara se sintió más libre al dejar salir mucho con esa melodía que de lenta pasó a rápida y así con esa cambio vinieron las palmas de sus hermanos y de Viktor siguiendo el ritmo rápido de la pieza. Tara movía sus dedos son rapidez, era la pieza que siempre practicaba cuando Viktor no estaba en casa, solo que su único espectador era Maccachin.

En menos de lo esperado Tara acabó la pieza y todos aplaudieron con emoción, hacia tanto que no escuchaba aplausos para ella y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Veo que si prácticas y que las quejas de los vecinos no son de gratis—dijo Viktor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—... ¿se han quejado?

—Sí pero no importa, ellos no saben de arte.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre y mientras Pavlo abría, los demás no sabían que hacer para organizarse, si alguien iba a tocar o si iban a jugar a algo, ya que eran muchos. El nuevo inquilino no llamó mucho la atención al principio, entró como si nada, todos tenían un escándalo decidiendo que pieza debía tocar Tara ahora.

—Veo que mi familia está muy feliz hoy—el hombre llamó la atención y sus hijos voltearon.

— ¡Papá! —los varones se levantaron a abrazar a su padre y este los recibió con los brazo abiertos.

—Pa... —Tara se detuvo en saludar a su padre, todos sus hermanos se habían levantado a abrazarlo a él y a otra persona que venía junto a él—...

—Tara—la chica reaccionó al sentir la mano de Viktor en su hombro—escúchame...

—Eso era lo que no me querías decir, ¿verdad?... que papá estaba con otra mujer.

—No quería decirte porque sé cómo te pondrías y...

—Perfecto, me conoces muy bien—Tara le entregó el violín con rudeza a Viktor—se acabó la magia.

—Hija... —Tara volteó a ver a su padre con molestia mientras este la abrazaba— ¿sucede algo, Tara?

—No sé, dime tú.

—Tara... ella es Jacqueline... es...

—Tu nueva mujer—todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Tara. Todos ellos sabían de la existencia de la mujer pero estaban más preocupados en como reaccionaria Tara a eso. La mujer de cabellos morrones y ojos verdes miró con pena a la chica y no sabía si hablar o no—eres un traidor, papá.

— ¿Un traidor? Soy joven, hija, tengo derecho a ser feliz otra vez.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas con ella? —Aleksandre calló—díganme, ¿desde cuándo papá esta con ella? —todos sus hermanos callaron también—yo confié en ti, Viktor.

—Ellos no tienen culpa de nada, conozco a Jacqueline desde... desde que pasó lo de Sochi y ella fue la que me recomendó al abogado que...

— ¿Y tú piensas que con decirme eso mis sentimientos deben cambiar y debo quererla? Lo de Sochi fue hace casi 11 meses, nos hemos visto varias veces y cualquiera de ustedes pudo decirme algo, pero prefirieron callarse.

—Linda, yo...

—Lo siento señora, no hablo con desconocidos.

—Tara tu actitud infantil...

— ¿Mi actitud infantil, papá? Puedes decir lo que quieras pero eres un traidor—Tara comenzó a derramar lágrimas—siempre decías que mamá era la mujer de tu vida, incluso cuando murió dijiste que no volverías a enamorarte... ¿Qué pasó con esa promesa que le hiciste a mamá?

—Le prometí a tu madre que sería feliz. Si tus hermanos hubieran actuado de la misma forma que tú cuando me casé con Aria...

—Ellos eran niños... y yo también, ellos necesitaban una madre y yo a un padre.

—Lo sé, tus hermanas también la necesitan y Jacqueline ha sido una gran madre para ellas este tiempo—esas palabras le dolieron a Tara. Las gemelas eran sus hermanas por parte de madre, salidas de ese matrimonio con su madre.

—Lo que más me duele es que todos lo sabían, y han estado aquí para decírmelo... pero prefirieron callar. Incluso tú, Viktor—Tara se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Viktor—tu que eres alguien tan especial, que prácticamente eres de la familia... ¿Por qué no le me lo dijiste?

—Ya te lo dije, porque sabía que reaccionarias así.

—Muy bien, sigan divirtiéndose, yo me largo. Espero que los dos sean muy felices—Tara dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

Encerrada en su cuarto y con la luz apagada, parecieron minutos solamente pero en realidad habían pasado horas. Ahora se sentía traicionada por su padre, que tal vez no era su padre biológico, pero la había querido como si en verdad lo fuera y todo lo que ella era había sido por él. Lo único que se escuchó fue como todos recogían sus cosas y se iban de la casa, ni siquiera Viktor fue a tocarle la puerta para fastidiarla, tampoco Maccachin se escuchó por afuera o que rasguñara su puerta para que le abriera.

Sabía que su actitud no había sido la mejor pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver a su padre feliz con alguien más, tampoco soportaba ver a todos felices mientras ella aun sufría de esos miedos espontáneos. Poco a poco mejoraba pero todos llevaban vidas exitosas, para Tara, ese fracaso había significado el fin de su carrera y lo que Volkov había hecho también significo el fin de una vida normal para ella.

Por su ventana ya no entraba luz de sol, ya era de noche.

— _Tara_... —la joven escuchó como Viktor la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta— _¿puedes salir?_

—Vete Viktor, no quiero verte—Tara escuchó como Viktor suspiraba con cansancio y parecía retirarse de su puerta— ¿ahora que está haciendo?

Tara escuchó como Viktor comenzó a tocar el piano que estaba en una esquina de la casa. Lo que más le llamó la atención es que era igual a la última rutina que había hecho en Sochi, aquella tan hermosa que la dejó sin aliento. La joven se colocó sus pantuflas y se levantó de la cama, Viktor sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaba verlo tocar el piano.

Al salir de su habitación lo buscó con la mirada. Seguía tocando como si nada a pesar de que era muy obvio que la había escuchado salir. No se detuvo ni un momento, ni la volteó a ver.

—Por fin sales—Tara se sentó a su lado. Tocó una última tecla y la miró a ojos— ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste hoy? Esto es un paso atrás.

—...

—Actuaste como la caprichosa más grande de todas. Entiende de una vez Tara, tu padre no quiere estar solo, sus hijos se han ido de su lado, solo quedan las gemelas y él solo no puede con ellas. Mylo tiene a su familia, Ajax no vive aquí, Ieva tiene su casa y pronto tendrá un bebé, y tú vives aquí conmigo por ahora pero también tienes tu departamento... ¿es tan difícil entender para ti que él solo quiere alguien a su lado? Ya ha perdido a dos mujeres grandiosas, está solo.

— ¿Te diviertes restregándome eso en la cara? —la cara de Tara estaba roja y sus ojos también—sé lo que hice... pero me duele que ningún hubiera sido sincero en tanto tiempo... eso te incluye, pensé que habías prometido no lastimarme.

—Y créeme que no lo te he hecho daño, lo de hoy fue tu propio autocastigo porque ves que todos son felices menos tú.

—... ese tiempo con la psicóloga te dio algunas ideas más profundas con respecto a la vida, ¿no?

—No te imaginas. ¿Vas a ir a pedirle disculpas a tu padre? Él ha hecho tanto como yo, no se lo merece—Viktor se acercó a ella un poco y coloco su mano en la cintura de Tara—calma, no te haré daño.

—Viktor... aquella vez fue un error... —Viktor unió sus labios con los de ella un segundo—no cometamos otro error. No seas baboso.

—Esto es por la terapia... —Viktor le dio otro beso en los labios—debes empezar a forjar relaciones con otros... tienes que dejar que se acerquen a ti. Todo sea por tu mejoría... además te dije que cuando te molestabas algo en mi cuerpo se emocionaba—Tara veía muy poco lógico eso y más aun con el método de Viktor. A pesar de él besarla ella no devolvía los besos—aquella vez que nos quedamos encerrados en el hotel por la tormenta fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

—Sí, porque bebiste lo que jamás habías bebido en tu vida.

—Sí y porque fuiste mía una noche... cinco veces.

—Yo también bebí, Viktor. Además no recuerdo la mayoría de esa noche...—Tara intentó despegarse de él pero Viktor solo la atrajo más—tienes razón Viktor, afuera debe haber alguien esperando por mí y... oh... —Viktor soltó una risita baja al comenzar a besar el cuello de ella—estás jugando sucio.

—Sé que alguien te debe estar esperando pero mientras aparece podemos jugar. Y créeme que quiero jugar más sucio...

—... —Tara volvió a lanzarse como un lince sobre su presa.

—Así me gusta—Viktor la levantó y la llevó hasta el cuarto de ella ya que era el que más cerca estaba—estamos avanzando en la terapia.

 _Continuará_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un regalo picoso para aquellas que han leído y aquellas que leerán. Hablemos del capi 4... no puedo porque se me va el aliento pero fue hermoshoooo. Por ahora el capi dos será también fuera de la historia, creo, mientras avanza el anime esto no estará en paro sino que habrá que esperar que salgan más capis 3 Sí, la primera vez de Tara fue con Viktor a pesar de que ella diga que Volkov le robó la inocencia, sería algo como más esa perspectiva inocente de la vida y ella deja que Viktor se acerque es porque lo conoce y es débil cuando le besan el cuello._

 _Gracias a las que comentaron y a las que agregaron en su lista de lectura 3 espero traer el capi dos pronto :3_

 _Nos leemos luego 3_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Aquellos personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría y no lucro con esto._

.

.

 _._

 _Capítulo 2_

 _¿Hielo o cuerdas?, ¿Patines o arco?_

Tara se levantó llena de remordimientos que le estaban comiendo la cabeza desde hace horas y horas... y horas. Primero por haberle hablado así a su padre y Viktor tenía razón, había actuado de una manera tan caprichosa que al momento de recordarlo, con mucha honestidad, sintió asco de ella misma. Lo segundo era el beso provocado por Viktor, si bien ellos ya no eran nada, Viktor había pasado todos esos meses tratando de lograr algo con ella. Y tercero, el haber pasado la noche con él haciendo que todos esos meses rindiera frutos.

Viktor ya no estaba, más bien se había salido del cuarto apenas salió el sol y como era domingo no tocaba practica pero con Yakov era otra historia así que ese día tocaba entrenamiento, lo que significaría que no tendría que verlo todo el día por la casa lanzándole miradas directas no tan directas, él sabía cómo jugar a eso muy bien. Además de que él y Yakov habían hecho un trato, él le daba más tiempo a Viktor para estar con Tara, ya que aunque no se le notara, también estaba preocupado por ella, y Viktor tendrían que entrenar 4 horas extra y los domingos que él dijera.

— ¡Mi cisne, el desayuno!

— ¡Púdrete, Viktor! —Tara se tapó la cabeza con la almohada a ver si se ahogaba con ella— ¿Qué hiciste, Tara? Lo que hiciste anoche fue la estupidez más grande de todas. Dios ayúdame—se quitó la almohada y no tuvo más remedio que pararse para ir al baño que ella usaba, que estaba fuera de su cuarto, lo que implicaba tener que hablarle a Viktor. Tara abrió la puerta y pudo percibir un olor a desayuno recién hecho o como diría ella... los favoritos de Viktor luego de... eso.

—Buenos días, Ekaterina—dijo Viktor con una sonrisa inocente, tanto que no vio venir un cojín que voló directo a su cara.

—Llámame por mi segundo nombre otra vez y te dejo impotente, ¿entendiste? —Viktor la miró con seriedad y solo volvió a concentrarse en preparar su desayuno—esto está mal.

—No estuvo mal en realidad, me hizo recordar muchas cosas—Viktor tomó un trozo de fresa y se lo metió en la boca— ¿te sucede algo?

—Además de que me acosté contigo... he pensado mucho, no dormí pensando en tantas cosas... comenzando el por qué me acosté contigo.

—Misterios de la vida.

—Tienes razón en algo, fui muy caprichosa y no vi ese lado de mi padre. Pero a pesar de eso... quisiera que ustedes me entendieran a mí también—Viktor se acercó a la mesa de la cocina donde ella estaba y la observó—ya yo soy huérfana, mi verdadero padre, Pavel, murió cuando yo tenía meses de nacida... mamá murió hace dos años apenas y de ellos dos fui hija unica... y sé que papá ha sido el mejor de todos y que jamás me ha faltado nada, pero también yo necesito que ustedes vean ese lado de la situación, sin mi madre aquí me siento una extraña a pesar de que yo amo a mi padre y a mis hermanos. Anya y Tonya son sus hijas bilógicas, yo no.

—Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tienes razón pero todos ellos te quieren, ese es otro lado que es el real y el que debes ver y sentir siempre, ellos no ven a Tara la huerfanita, ellos ven a Tara la hija, la hermana, la tía... te aseguro que ni ellos han pensado en eso pero tú te comes la cabeza mucho pensando tonterías—Viktor le picaba la frente a Tara con su dedo índice y en cada palabra que decía—tienes que ir a pedirle perdón, hoy mismo.

—Iré cuando quiera, lo cual será pronto... por ahora tengo que averiguar que hacer—Tara tomó el vaso de agua que Viktor le dejó en frente.

—Un vaso de agua en ayuno siempre es bueno para el cuerpo, además de que anoche a pesar de todo lo que hicimos—Tara lo miró de reojo mientras bebía su agua—cuando estabas en...

—Ve al punto.

—Ok, cuando estabas encima de mí y te agarré por la cintura pues... sentí algo.

—Si no sentías nada entonces estas muy muerto.

—No, me refiero a esto—Viktor se fue hasta su lado y sin Tara esperarlo, Viktor le pellizcó el costado derecho de su cuerpo—un muffin, comúnmente conocido como rollo de grasa.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no... —Tara se fue hasta el espejo de la sala y se levantó la camisa hasta donde llegaba su sostén. Se miró por todos lados y cuando tomó el valor suficiente, agarró el mismo lugar que Viktor le había pellizcado—Dios...

—Te dije que te estabas engordando pero jamás me haces caso, piensas que lo hago para molestar.

—Tu eres el que compra las galletas solo para molestarme sabiendo que con mi baja emocional soy capaz de comerme lo que jamás comí durante mis dietas—Viktor rió y se comió una de las galletas en la cara de Tara—eres un...

—Yo entreno día y noche casi, yo puedo comerlas... tú no. Sigues así y te pondrás como una cerda otra vez, ya te lo he dicho mucho.

—No, no dejare que eso pase—Tara se miró otra vez a ver dónde más tenía esos muffin que ya le habían amargado el día—sabes cómo amargarme el día.

—Pero que te angusties solo me dice una cosa—eso llamó la atención de Tara mientras Viktor seguía cocinando—es algo bueno.

—Habla claro, Viktor.

—Que te preocupa tu peso, quiere decir que aun piensas en pisar la pista, ¿no?

Tara no había caído en cuenta sobre eso. Sí se preocupaba por su peso, porque el infierno que Yakov y Viktor le hicieron pasar durante sus años junior no era de gratis, no era una bolita pero si tenía exceso de grasa en algunos lados, lo cual ella decía que la ayudaba a mantenerse caliente... inocencia de niños. Pero quitando todo, Viktor tenía razón, si se preocupaba es porque algo en su mente estaba volando, no le prestaba atención pero estaba ahí, como un espectro que iba de un lado al otro hasta que un día eso fuera lo único que volviera a ocupar su mente y tomara el control de su vida.

Hasta el día que la rutina volviera a ocupar su vida. Esa rutina de levantarse a las 6:00 am para ir al gimnasio de su edificio para que a las 7:00 am practicara un poco de ballet, a las 8:00 am salir de su casa a las practicas con Volkov hasta las 12:00 del mediodía, luego volver a casa y descansar hasta las 2:00 pm para que a partir de ahí fuera a ver a Yakov para entrenar un poco con los demás y con Viktor hasta las 8:00 pm y luego a practicar con el violín una hora, cenar saludable o a veces recibir visitas de Viktor o de algún compañero o compañera de patinaje, ver alguna que otra película y si tenía mucho sueño dormirse a las 11 para al día siguiente repetir la misma rutina. Era un infierno que no sabía que vivía desde los 12 años. A tan joven edad no era tan intenso, intenso se volvió cuando su nombre comenzó a retumbar en las pistas con cada presentación y fue peor aun cuando se volvió la numero tres en el ranking de las patinadoras a nivel mundial.

El tan solo pensar que ese peso volvería a caer en ella le dio escalofríos, sí extrañaba patinar... pero por divertirse y tal vez la rutina la hubiera podido acomodar pero para conservar su nombre donde estaba debía hacer muchos sacrificios.

—Podrías prepararte para el Gran Prix Final del año que viene, tienes tiempo.

—Tendría que ganar mucho y ha pasado mucho tiempo, no lo lograría—dijo Tara inconscientemente.

— ¡Entonces si piensas en volver! —gritó Viktor con emoción.

—No... no lo sé... debo pensarlo mucho Viktor, no es fácil que te quiten el amor por algo, poco a poco debo recuperar ese espíritu que tenía, lo sé muy bien... pero aun no estoy al 100%.

— ¿Y cuándo lo estarás? El torneo nacional es esta semana, el mundial será dentro de unos meses y el Grand Prix Final está a la vuelta de la esquina—Viktor sirvió el desayuno para los dos mientras Tara aun veía su desaliñada figura en el espejo, se sentía flácida de haber dejado de hacer ejercicio, su cabello estaba alborotado y su piel reseca—en parte entiendo que no debe ser fácil, muchas veces he intentado ponerme en tus zapatos, por todo lo que sufriste en silencio y hasta el día que todo reventó, no lo entiendo totalmente pero siento algo y sé que es muy pesado.

—No te imaginas.

—Al menos este año que viene no quieres volver, ¿no?

—No, creo que no.

—Muy bien—Viktor miraba también el reflejo de ella en el espejo y soltó un suspiro pesado—es difícil verte así.

—Sabes, dejemos de hablar de mí... ¿Qué planeas hacer, Viktor?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Tara rodó los ojos con fastidio, sabía que él no eran tonto.

—Sobre lo que harás luego de ir al mundial en Japón.

—... aun no lo sé, como le dije a Ajax, dejare que el destino traiga lo que deba traer y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—... ¿Estás loco? Todos se preguntan por ti y en si te retiraras.

— ¿Has estado leyendo las noticias?

—Me aburro.

—Pues sal y no leas nada referente a eso, ellos no son yo, no saben lo que quiero o no... si ni yo sé que quiero. La psicóloga no le gusta que leas las noticias, ¿no te acuerdas del bajón que te dio cuando viste que Mila subió en el ranking quitándote el 3er puesto en la categoría femenina... mundial? Actualmente estas de 6... no sé como pero estas entre las diez.

—Por favor... no me recuerdes que la zorra de Mila Babicheva está en el lugar que me pertenece... y si dices algo sobre que es mi culpa por no querer volver te juro que hare que te tragues la comida de Maccachin. Sabes muy bien que Mila y yo no somos las mejores amigas desde que entramos a la academia de ballet y a pesar de ser menor que yo siempre ha tenido malas intenciones conmigo. Esa zorra... digan lo que digan, sé que fue ella la que arruinó el traje que Ieva hizo para mí en el mundial de Alemania, menos mal Ieva siempre lleva otro traje de repuesto... pero te juro que esa zorra me las pagará, algún día la haré tragar escarcha de la pista... si es que decido volver.

Viktor había tocado una vena bastante sensible pero al menos ya no le daban los bajones al escuchar el nombre de su némesis. Otro caso de las eternas rivales había sido que en el mundial del año anterior al de Alemania, en Suiza, Tara había comprado cuchillas nuevas para sus patines pero al salir a la pista estos estaban viejos y dañados de forma misteriosa, como si los hubieran cambiado, pero no fue lo suficiente molesto para hacerla quedar en segundo lugar.

Tara desayunó junto con Viktor y no hablaron más del tema, lo único diferente fue que Viktor se llevó todas las galletas de la cocina y las guardó en su bolso, no era algo malo pero parecía ser el fin del mundo para una galletadicta.

—Volveré en unas horas, no hagas desastre, alimenta a Maccachin, limpia la cocina... y ordena un poco el cuarto que hicimos mucho desastre—Tara soltó el tenedor y rodó los ojos al escuchar como Viktor le devolvía todas las imágenes de la noche anterior—descuida, no volverá a pasar, si es lo que quieres.

—Por favor.

—Riega las plantas, limpia los platos, saca a pasear a Maccachin un rato al jardín y si quieres puede cocinarte u ordenar comida, como quieras.

—Parecemos casados.

—No, todas mis expectativas siempre se cumplen pero esa fue una que jamás dejaste que pasara. Nos vemos más tarde, Ekaterina—Viktor le dio un beso en la frente y se fue rápidamente antes de que la chica volviera a tomar el tenedor y se lo clavara en sus partes sagradas.

Viktor la conocía muy bien y el hecho de que la llamaran por su segundo nombre la molestaba a tal grado que era capaz de lastimarlo incluso a él. No le había dado tiempo ni de darle un pequeño golpe, había sido muy rápido.

Al quedarse sola en la casa se sintió más vacía que nunca, miraba la sala, la cocina desarreglada, el fregadero con los platos, a Maccachin pedirle un poco de comida, las plantas... todo le hacía ver que había pasado de ser "el cisne de St. Petersburgo" a "la chacha de Viktor Nikiforov" lo cual no era malo porque él era muy bueno con ella pero a sus casi 22 años, ese no era el sueño de su vida, al menos no por ahora y tampoco era solo ser una chacha de su esposo, primero quería haber cumplido sus metas deportivas y luego formar una familia y dedicarse a ellos.

No había estudiado porque tenía ya su vida resuelta, propuestas para entrar en universidades alrededor del mundo con becas gracias a su carrera no le faltaron pero todas las rechazó porque, como pensaba antes, ya tenía su vida resuelta y solo por deslizarse en cuchillas sobre el hielo.

—Maccachin, ¿Qué debería hacer? —Tara se sintió tan patética de solo contar con el perro de Viktor—es increíble como aparté a todos, ¿no? Mamá era la única que me podía aconsejar en los momentos más difíciles, incluso antes de morir insistía a papá que cambiara de entrenador y yo la ignoré a pesar de que Volkov ya me lastimaba... Maccachin, es difícil.

El perrito se fue de su lugar y corrió directo a la sala y empezó a ladrar con mucha insistencia, mucha más que cuando escuchaba algo afuera de la casa. A Tara le extrañó mucho eso ya que él era un perro dócil y para nada escandaloso.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Maccachin? —el perro siguió ladrando—¿hay alguien afuera? —el perro comenzó a dar saltitos y se fue nuevamente hasta ella para que lo siguiera, la empujaba con fuerzas para que se levantara de la silla—estas muy insistente, ¿Qué te pasa?

Maccachin corrió a la sala, no se veía que hacia porque el sofá estaba estorbando pero apenas Tara se acercó al lugar pudo ver que el perrito lo que estaba haciendo era acotarse al lado del violín y el piano. Tal vez Maccachin esperaba que Tara se pusiera a tocar algo con el violín o que esperara que lo sacara y por eso se ponía insistente.

— ¿Qué querrás decirme? ¿Quieres pasear? Por eso es que no tengo mascotas... tanto escándalo solo para venir a acostarte en... —en ese momento Tara no supo decir si el perro en verdad le había dado una respuesta a su dilema existencial o que una luz divina de Dios la iluminó pero apenas le llegó la idea a su cabeza, su mirada cambió y se iluminó— ¡Maccachin eres un genio! ¡Eres un buen perrito! ¡El mejor de todos! —Tara se lanzó al suelo a jugar con el perro—No sé si lo hiciste a propósito pero me diste la idea más grande de todas... al menos es algo que puedo hacer por ahora. Te ganaste un premio, eres un perrito muy lindo, sí lo eres.

Mientras pasaba el día, Tara terminó con todas sus tareas del hogar e incluso le dio un paseo a Maccachin por las cercanías de donde vivía Viktor envés de dejarlo saltar como un niño en el jardín. Viktor la había llamado que llegaría después de las 3 de la tarde y eso hizo que Tara apurara con lo que estaba planeando. Antes de pedir comida, pasadas las 2 de la tarde, se puso a buscar en internet información con la idea milagrosa que le había llegado después del alboroto de Maccachin. Aún no estaba muy segura de lo que haría, era algo nuevo para ella y puede que ya su tiempo hubiera pasado pero era solo cuestión de ver.

Al poco tiempo encontró la información que buscaba, toda en realidad, y solo pensaba en como comentárselo a Viktor... sobre todo en como tendrían, ellos dos y su padre, que usar sus influencias porque ya Tara sobrepasaba la edad general según la información que encontró en la página de internet.

Pasadas las 3 de la tarde Maccachin corrió a la puerta para recibir a Viktor que venía un poco cansado de la práctica. Al entrar en la sala se encontró con Tara tocando el violín bastante concentrada. No reconoció la pieza pero la joven tocaba como nunca antes, tanto así que ni se dio cuenta que había llegado el dueño de la casa.

—Veo que te esfuerzas—Tara dio un mal movimiento y Viktor sintió que le rechinaban los dientes cuando Tara movió mal el arco y la hermosa melodía pasó a ser un dolor de diente—Santo Dios... no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Viktor, Viktor, Viktor—Tara dejó el violín en el sofá y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre con emoción—por fin, Viktor... ya tengo una respuesta.

— ¿Ya decidiste ser mi mujer?

—No seas baboso, estoy feliz, no arruines el momento por favor—Tara lo abrazó mientras aún estaba montada en él—hoy Maccachin me dio la idea más brillante de todas.

— ¿Enserio?... ¿Maccachin?

—Sí, Maccachin—Viktor puso cara de preocupación al escuchar a Tara, ya estaba pensando que su cisne se estaba volviendo loca luego de pasar tanto tiempo sola—no me mires como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mental, estoy hablando seriamente.

—Está bien pero mejor te bajo porque no puedo concentrarme muy bien cuando te tengo agarrado el trasero.

—Baboso.

—Es tu culpa, habrás dejado de hacer ejercicio pero lo de atrás lo conservas bien—Tara rodó los ojos y sentó a Viktor en el sofá—muy bien, que es esa magnífica, iluminadora y reveladora idea que Maccachin te dio.

—Esta... —Tara tomó su computadora y le mostró una página abierta a lo que Viktor al leer de que trataba, ahora sí pensó que Tara se estaba volviendo loca—y bien... ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Porque estoy pensando en llamar a una ambulancia.

—No, fue una luz del señor.

—Sí, del señor del cable. Tara... ya tienes 21 años y aquí dice edad para entrar 18 años, tendrías que presentar una prueba muy difícil si es que te permiten audicionar con tu edad. Además... pensé que no querías hacer nada.

—Me canse de no hacer nada.

—... eso tiene poca lógica.

—La tenga o no, Viktor... ayúdame a entrar en el Conservatorio de música de St. Petersburgo.

—Me estas pidiendo mucho, Tara. Yo... no sé nada sobre esto, ¿Cómo podría ayudarte? Si fuera algo sobre patinaje no dudaría en ayudarte pero me estas pidiendo que te ayude a entrar en uno de los mejores y más antiguos conservatoritos de Rusia cuando ya tu edad excede la edad permitida.

—Tú eres siempre el lleno de confianza, ¿no puedes ayudarme con esto?

—Amaría hacerlo por ti pero esto creo que escapa de mis manos, ni mi posición ni la tuya creo que ayuden... es mucho—Tara lo miró con tristeza— ¿Qué te hizo llegar a una conclusión como esta?

—Estaba pensando en lo de ayer, en que tal vez no vuelva a patinar... y me di cuenta de que jamás pensé en estudiar o hacer otra cosa, pensé que el mundo era mío por solo tener unos patines puestos pero me di cuenta tarde y de la peor forma de que no es así y no tengo nada a la final. Entonces Maccachin se puso cerca del violín y el piano... y la idea me llegó. Son cuatro años de estudios y las siguientes audiciones son el 4 de Mayo. Tengo todos estos meses para practicar hasta que mis dedos sangren y creo poder entrar si convencen al director de obviar mi edad.

— ¿Estas demente? Llamaré a la psicóloga—Tara le quitó el celular y lo puso a un lado.

—No la necesito.

—Esta teniendo una crisis existencial. ¿Y si es un capricho? ¿Quién me asegura que no te cansaras en el primer año y lo abandonas todo? Tara, quédate mejor con los patines, Yakov te recibirá, estaría encantado de entrenarte, aunque no lo parezca.

—Lo que quiero es hacer algo, quiero no pensar en mi vida de patinadora.

—Eso es imposible, tu vida entera era el patinaje.

—Viktor... ni tú has logrado que yo vuelva a la pista... ¿tú crees que seré capaz de volver? No nos engañemos más, nada ni nadie hará que vuelva a usar unos patines por ahora.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Sí y es mi última palabra.

—Bueno... si estas tan determinada a eso, ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?

 _Al día siguiente._

— ¿Tara? ¿Qué haces aquí, hija? —Aleksandre miró sorprendido la figura de su hija parada frente a la puerta de su casa. Llevaba una gorra y unos lentes de sol para que no la reconocieran... y Viktor estaba con ella y con el mismo disfraz.

—Bueno, yo me voy que tengo práctica, cuídemela Sr. Lébidiev—antes que le padre de la joven pudiera decir algo Viktor ya se había marchado hasta su carro y lo había puesto en macha en un dos por tres.

—... hola, papá.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tara? Es temprano y...

—Quería venir antes de que te fueras al trabajo... quería hablar contigo sobre lo del sábado.

Aleksandre no dijo nada, solo la hizo pasar a la casa y en ese momento muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza a Tara. El día que su padre la llevó a su primera clase de ballet a los 6 años, cuando él y su madre la llevaron a su primera clase de patinaje a los 9 años, cuando su padre la ayudaba a guardar lo necesario para las practicas cuando tenía 11 años e incluso cuando lo dejó por un año y se engordó ambos hacían ejercicio para volver a estar en forma cuando ella tenía 13 años. Tara se acordó de tantos momentos en los que su padre y su madre habían estado presentes, su padre más desde hace 2 años cuando murió su madre. Recordaba que él la apoyó cuando Aria murió, que él la llevaba a las prácticas, que la buscaba, que incluso dormía en casa porque no quería estar sola en su departamento y todo eso solo la hizo sentir más mierda de lo que ya se sentía.

Ambos caminaron a la sala mientras Tara se quitaba la gorra y todo aquello que la cubría para que no vieran que era ella. Cada uno se sentó en un sofá distinto pero ambos frente a frente. Ella no sabía cómo comenzar, se sentía mal.

—Papá... yo... —Tara no podía verlo a la cara—yo solo quería... —tragó grueso y trató de pensar las palabras correctas. Se acomodó su ahora larga melena y siguió pensando en cómo comenzar.

—Dilo, no tengas vergüenza de hacerlo—dijo su padre con voz dulce.

—Yo me porté como la inmadura, idiota, cabeza dura más grande de toda Rusia... solo vi mi lado de la historia. Porque me sentí mal al verte feliz, a todos en realidad, y que yo sigo en este hueco oscuro... me molestó el ver que eras feliz con otra porque sentí que habías olvidado a mamá y que solo te quedó de ella una niña huérfana... sin madre y padre. En ese momento no me sentí de la familia, sentí que todos se burlaban de mí restregándome sus vidas felices... sentí que no podía confiar más en ustedes, ni llamarlos mi familia—Aleksandre quedó sin habla al escuchar a Tara—pero Viktor me dijo que ese era mi lado de pensar sobre esa situación, me dijo que había un lado real y que ese lado real era que tú sufrías por la soledad... que habías perdido a Christianna y a mamá... que mis hermanos habían perdido otra madre y que ustedes no me veían como la niña huérfana sino como una más de ustedes.

— ¿Y por qué tu cabecita loca pensaría que no te amamos, Tara? Todo lo que hemos hecho lo hicimos por ti y más aún, todo lo que somos es gracias a ti. Ajax es entrenador certificado con mención en nutrición deportiva para patinadores, Mylo trabaja conmigo en la construcción de una nueva academia de patinaje en la cual él fue el diseñador del lugar aquí en St. Petersburgo... la academia "Aria Lébidieva", Ieva es diseñadora de trajes de patinaje femeninos y masculinos... y Anya y Tonya son tus más grandes fans y quieren ser como su hermana mayor cuando crezcan, por eso están en clases de patinaje bajo la tutela de Yakov, y yo... tengo una tienda deportiva donde la mayoría que se venden son de patinaje... y no lo digo en forma de que tu parezcas una mina de oro, lo digo en el modo que has inspirado a muchos en St. Petersburgo a seguir tus pasos. ¿Por qué iba yo a odiar a mi hija? Digas lo que digas tu eres mi hija.

—Pero fui mala, fui mala con... esa mujer... y es que aún no supero que mamá ya no esté aquí con nosotros y por eso siento que la traicionas pero yo en mi cabeza sé que no es así pero mi corazón dice lo contrario.

—Tara... Jacqueline está viviendo con nosotros, desde hace cinco meses... dime, hija, ¿ves que falte alguna foto de tu madre? —Tara miró a todos lados y en verdad estaban varias de las fotos más emblemáticas de su madre, incluso unas de una sesión de fotos espontanea que le hizo su padre durante la época que estuvo enferma y a pesar de eso se veía hermosa—ella no piensa reemplazar a Aria... yo no lo permitirá tampoco, ella sabe que amabas mucho a tu madre y tus hermanos también, por eso jamás quiso tocar ni una foto de ella, tus hermanos jamás lo hubieran permitido tampoco.

—En verdad lo siento, papá.

Tara se abrazó a su padre como una niña pequeña y lloró en su hombro todo lo que pudo. Viktor planeaba que pasara el día ahí con él, después de todo el hombre no fue a trabajar ese día. Ambos quedaron en casa y hablaron como en los viejos tiempos cuando Tara le pedía consejos y él, como padre responsable, trataba de ayudarla sin que su consejo tuviera consecuencias.

—Y dime Tara... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Viktor?

— ¿Qué cosas?

Tara y su padre estaban en la cocina preparando una mezcla de pastel mientras hacían desastre con todos los ingredientes. Aleksandre no quería tocar ese tema, no se preocupaba que su hija no fuera virgen debido a los eventos pasados pero igualmente se preocupaba que viviera con otro hombre.

—Tu sabes, los periódico no dejan de sacar noticias suyas desde que se enteraron que vives en su casa—el padre de Tara tomó una cuchara y la metió en la mezcla—muy buena, como las de Aria.

—Papá... Viktor y yo somos nada, él tiene su vida y yo la mía... o algo así. Yo solo me encargo de cuidar la casa mientras él no está y cuidar de Maccachin también—su padre parecía no convencerse de eso— te conozco, ¿Cuál es el chisme ahora en St. Petersburgo?

—... —Aleksandre sacó su celular y pareció buscar algo—esto.

 _—"Viktor Nikiforov fue visto entrando en una tienda de ropa infantil y salir de ella con cinco bolsas llena de ropa color rosa. Crecientes rumores de que "El Cisne de St. Petersburgo", la patinadora Tara Lébidieva, debiera su desaparición de las pistas a que se casó en secreto con el cinco veces campeón. A la joven no se le ve desde hace meses, según rumores recientes se encuentran viviendo bajo el mismo techo y al parecer a la espera de una pequeña bebé. ¿Sera este el inicio de un nuevo linaje de campeones en la familia Nikiforov-Lébidieva?"..._ —Tara casi deja caer el teléfono al terminar de leer la noticia—... tu no creerás esto... ¿o sí?

—Bueno...

— ¡Papá!

—Hija has engordado.

—... —Tara quedó en silencio ante la declaración de su padre—porque dejé de hacer ejercicio y Viktor me lleva dulces para comer como una puerca... ya no quiero hornear ningún pastel—Tara le paso la mezcla a su padre mientras ella se hundía en rumores, miseria y su confirmada subida de peso—de seguro que la ropa es para bebé Aria.

— ¡Sasha! ¡Sasha...! —padre e hija voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar a alguien entrar a la espaciosa casa.

—... ¿Sasha?... ¿Por qué demonios te llama Sasha?—dijo la joven de manera que esperaba que su padre le diera una respuesta coherente.

—...sí... diminutivo de mi nombre... ya sabes.

— ¿No podría solo llamarte "Alek"? que te diga Sasha hace que me duela el estómago—la joven fue interrumpida al ver a la mujer acercarse mientras hablaba en voz baja con su padre.

—Hola... lamento interrumpir, no sabía que Tara estuviera aquí, no vi ningún carro y... —dijo la mujer la entrar en la amplia cocina y ver a la rubia chica apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Me trajo Viktor y cálmese que no la voy a golpear—Tara se limpió la cara que la tenía un poco llena de harina—vine a disculparme con mi padre... y con usted—las palabras casi salen arrastradas de su boca pero debía ser buena, se lo había prometido a su padre—y bien... lamento haberla tratado mal.

—Descuida, te entiendo muy bien, sé como te sientes. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, una edad difícil y mi madre conoció a mi padrastro cuando yo tenía 15 años... una edad aún más difícil y se casaron cuando cumplí los 17 años. No quería aceptarlo porque pensaba que mamá se había olvidado de papá... pero solo era que se sentía sola.

—... —Tara no abrió la boca he intentó no parecer sorprendida.

—Comencemos de nuevo. Hola, mi nombre es Jacqueline Bogdanova—la mujer estiró la mano hacia Tara.

—Tara Lébidieva.

—Así está mucho mejor—dijo el padre de la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero aun así a Tara le faltaba acostumbrarse a ella—por cierto hija, Viktor me llamó ayer preocupado por... ¿tu salud mental?

—No le hagas caso, exagera como siempre... sino no sería Viktor.

—Sí pero me pareció muy extraño porque sonaba muy serio y porque me dijo algo como _"tu hija no quiere volver al hielo y ahora se le metió una idea loca a la cabeza, debes hacer algo para detenerla"_... intente preguntarle pero me dijo que tu serías la encargada de contarme.

—No le hagas caso, exagera como siempre—Tara sonrió pícaramente y ni Aleksandre ni Jacqueline se tragaron eso de que Viktor exageraba— ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Habla hija, ¿Qué es esa idea iluminadora que te dio Dios, según Viktor?

—... es un lengua suelta.

—Habla Tara—dijo su padre con paciencia.

—... ok, te lo diré de un solo golpe y así la impresión será menos... y de seguro no te impresionará porque es una tontería y...

—Tara.

—Quiero entrar al conservatorio de música de St. Petersburgo.

—...

—...

Tara no supo cuánto tiempo pasó que su padre y Jacqueline tuvieran la misma expresión en la cara al escuchar la decisión de la joven, al menos para ella pareció una eternidad más uno hora. Ambos adultos se terminaron viendo las caras y luego mirando a Tara que parecía niña regañada esperando el regaño final de sus padres.

—Creo que Viktor tenía razón con lo de estar... un poco viendo la realidad diferente a los demás.

—No creas que por maquillar tus palabras no me estas llamando loca, papá—dijo Tara con su mejor poker face.

—Es que... es algo... un poco extraño. Tú tocas el violín pero nunca te vimos en esa faceta de música, siempre fuiste más corporal.

—Es que nunca decidí estudiar, tu muy bien recuerdas las ofertas de universidades de todo el mundo que tuve... tú y mamá siempre me las leían y me apoyaban incluso si escogía irme a Boston, pero nunca acepté ninguna... y para mí ya es muy tarde, no creo volver al hielo, al menos no aun y mientras el tiempo pasa yo me estanco, quiero hacer algo con mi vida y no que el tiempo pase y me quede ahí... sin nada.

—Esa es a donde fueron Piotr Ilich Tchaikovski, Serguéi Prokófiev, Dmitri Shostakóvich y George Balanchine. No es un mal lugar pero la edad para entrar por legal y presentar la audición es de 18 años.

— ¿Y usted como sabe tanto?

—Bueno... después de tantos años en el ballet de St. Petersburgo y de ser una _prima ballerina_ pues... al retirarme hace unos 10 años decidí que mi vida podía ir a tomar otra dirección que no fuera el ballet solamente. Mi padre era profesor de música especializado en instrumentos de viento y él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Hace 8 años que soy profesora de flauta en el conservatorio de St. Petersburgo.

—... —Tara miró a su padre y este parecía aguantar la risa—n-n-n-no sabía.

—Es natural, apenas nos conocemos.

—Entiendo, entonces... no queda oportunidad para mí—dijo Tara con tristeza.

— ¿No? Puedo mover algunos hilos pero eso sí, si llego a lograr algo de seguro el director Gantvarg decidirá ponerte otra prueba que no sea solo escalas y arpegios. Según tengo entendido tú tocas el violín.

—Sí, mamá me enseñó.

—Será difícil pero no imposible, las próximas audiciones son el 5 de Mayo, si logro algo ya sabes que tienes hasta ese día para que te sangren los dedos practicando para entrar, sería tu única oportunidad de entrar al conservatorio.

—Créame que eso lo entiendo muy bien.

—Perfecto—el padre de Tara interrumpió la conversación para meter la mezcla del pastel en el horno—como Viktor se va al Grand Prix Final en Sochi dentro de unos días, te vas a quedar sola en casa... ¿Qué tal si vuelves para acá y así Jacqueline te ayuda a practicar y... vuelves a casa unos días? Sería bueno tenerte para navidad y año nuevo.

—... ¿está usted segura que puede lograr algo?

—Lo intentare—Tara vio determinación en los ojos verdes de la mujer y solo pudo atinar a sonreír satisfecha.

— ¿Aun no has hecho mi cuarto un trastero, no?

 _Dos días después._

Luego de esa conversación Tara había tomado la decisión de no pisar una pista de patinaje... por ahora. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que fue a disculparse con su padre y el estar frente a Jacqueline unas horas y conocerla un poco mejor no le hizo daño... además de que podría ayudarla y sus intereses también estaban muy presentes. Muchas cosas cambiarían, unas que comenzaron cuando tomó la decisión de irse de casa de Viktor, cuya noticia lo puso modo infantil evitando que sacara sus cosas de la casa.

— ¡No te vayas, mi cisne! —Viktor la tomaba por la cintura para evitar que siguiera guardando su ropa en una maleta.

— ¡Viktor suéltame!

— ¿Piensas vivir sola?

—No, con mi padre.

— ¿No te sentirás triste al llegar a casa y solo ver un lugar vacío y solo?

—No voy a estar sola, no empieces con tus reflexiones de vida y psicología. Estaré bien, no estoy tan lejos de aquí y puede que tome el valor suficiente para ir a verte a la pista, a ti y a Yuri que hace mucho que no lo veo. Tienen mucho que hacer ahora que el Grand Prix Final está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Pero... —su expresión infantil y ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia le rompía el corazón a Tara pero debía ser fuerte y mirar a otro lado, sino jamás se iría de ahí.

—Jacqueline intentará hacer que hagan una excepción conmigo para poder entrar al conservatorio. Te vi ganar el nacional, no quiero que te distraigas del mundial ni del Grand Prix Final que es dentro de poco. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ya es Noviembre, dentro de 3 días tienes que ir a Sochi con Yuri y Yakov y en Marzo debes ir a Japón para el mundial.

—Pero yo quería que tú fueras conmigo a apoyarme.

—Si quiero entrar debo practicar. Créeme que si estuviera en mejores condiciones me iría contigo y te apoyaría allá... a Sochi no podría volver, Viktor. Puede que a Japón si hubiera ido a apoyarte pero entiende que esta es mi única oportunidad de entrar, si la pierdo entonces no tendré más nada en la vida.

—No entiendo por qué no puedes vivir la vida sin pensar en el futuro, vive el presente y ya. El hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente. Yo te propuse matrimonio hace tiempo, no me importa mantenerte—Tara soltó un suspiro recargado de cansancio y paciencia divina.

—No quiero depender de mi padre ni de ti todo el tiempo, cuando él muera, ¿Qué será de mí? Quiero tener mis propias cosas, quiero no tener que pedirle nada. A ti no puedo verte como esposo Viktor... lo nuestro murió hace tiempo y lo que hemos hecho a sido un error... creo que incluso aceptar en vivir contigo fue un error grande pero no me arrepiento, juro que te pagaré todo lo que has gastado en mí estos meses—Tara intentó cerrar la maleta como pudo ya que Viktor se aferró a ella como una garrapata.

—Pero a mi puedes pedirme lo que quieras—Tara rió y lo apartó con cuidado ya que la tenía sujeta por las piernas y no la dejaba caminar— ¡no te vayas mi cisne!

—Viktor... tu querías que avanzara y eso estoy intentando pero si... no... me... dejas... —con cada palabra arrastrada estaba Tara intentando caminar hacia su cuarto para seguir guardando cosas—vas a hacerme caer. Tú aceptaste mi idea de entrar al conservatorio.

—Sí pero no para que te fueras de casa.

—Viktor... me voy a quedar sola cuando tu estés de viaje, estos días serán de practica intensa para ti y tú no volverás dentro de dos semanas o más para cuando estés en Sochi, no quiero estar sola aquí y quedándome con papá puedo tener mi espacio para practicar y también puedo estar con mi familia... eso significa que puedes ir a verme cuando quieras—Viktor soltó un llanto infantil cuando Tara terminó de hablar—nada, es como hablar con la pared.

—Está bien, mi cisne... —Viktor soltó las piernas de Tara y dejó de arrastrarse por el suelo. Se levantó y se limpió el rostro de llanto infantil con la manga de su suéter—Te entiendo. Si es lo que quieres entonces traté de respetarlo... trataré.

—Hagamos algo, cuando me necesites, para lo que sea, solo llámame y búscame... no te dejare solo si necesitas apoyo.

— ¿Para lo que sea? —el rostro de Viktor se iluminó de felicidad y Tara se puso nerviosa, las siguientes palabras definirían mucho y debía estar segura de lo que iba a decir.

—... Sí, aunque solo en casos que seas de extrema ayuda.

—... entonces mejor le pido ayuda a Mila...

— ¡Ni te atrevas! —Tara lo tomó del suéter y casi lo hace caer—de ella ni la hora. Si te atreves a llamarla a ella para que te ayude en algo te juro que esta vez si te dejo impotente, ¿entiendes, Viktor?

—... fuerte y claro.

—Perfecto.

Tara tomó sus dos maletas gigantes y las rodó hasta la puerta de la casa. Esas dos maletas las habían traído sus hermanos, a veces Ieva le mandaba ropa con Viktor, ropa recién comprado o la que tuviera guardada en su armario.

—Buena suerte en el Grand Prix Final, Viktor.

—Gracias... —Viktor sonó triste pero Tara ya había tomado su decisión y era mucho mejor para ella estar con su padre en un ambiente más ocupado que la casa de Viktor.

 _Unos días más tarde._

Desde que volvió a casa de su padre, la joven se encerró en su habitación a practicar con el violín. Había dejado la casa de Viktor hacia y unos cinco días. Estaba contenta de estar en casa pero a la vez extrañaba ver a Viktor y sus tonterías todos los días y también a Maccachin, el perrito se había vuelto parte de su vida y ahora que no la molestaba dándole empujones cada que quería algo la hacía sentir un poco vacía.

— ¡Tara ya casi es el turno de Viktor! —la joven escuchó la voz de su hermano Ajax desde la sala de la casa.

— ¡VOY!

Como se dijo anteriormente, desde que regresó a casa de su padre lo único que hacía era practicar todas las partituras que pudiera, desde Bach hasta lo más moderno hoy en día solo para variar. Ya que su cuarto estaba un poco alejado de las salas comunes de la casa no había problema en que se la pasara tocando todo el día, además de que su padre trabajaba pero había reducido su jornada solo hasta medio día y así estaba más tranquilo y podía apoyar a Tara el resto de día junto con Jacqueline.

A pesar de aun no tener noticias sobre si aceptarían hacer la excepción con ella, para no perder tiempo prefería practicar. Justo ese día era el segundo día del Grand Prix Final y Viktor haría su número libre. Tara tenia curiosidad de ver cómo sería ya que en años anteriores ella estaba presente para cuando él creaba sus hermosas coreografías pero este año fue diferente así que la sorpresa e su rostro sería genuina.

— ¿Ya comenzó? —Tara vio al resto de su familia acomodados como podían en la sala para ver el número de Viktor— ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien, creo que Christophe Giacometti quedara de segundo—dijo Ajax mientras comía sus palomitas.

—No te apresures, Viktor aun no patina—dijo Mylo.

—Viktor tiene una coreografía que los dejara a todos por el suelo—dijo Ajax con seguridad—créanme, la vi. A pesar de eso, me encantaría que ese bastardo de Giacometti quede de segundo.

—Y vuelve a salir el rencor—dijo Ieva desde su lugar—eso pasó hace años.

—Silencio Ieva, yo no perdono fácil.

—Imagínate si Viktor y yo hubiéramos dicho lo mismo... —dijo Tara para sorprender a todos—te recuerdo que soy tu hermana... y Viktor tu amigo desde hace muchos años... e ibas a usarlo a él para la campaña de ropa deportiva de la tienda—la voz de la joven sonaba maliciosa pero a la vez llena de satisfacción—me alegro que te haya dejado colgando.

—... no abran el cajón de mierda hoy, por favor—dijo el patriarca de la familia antes de que sus hijos sacaran más mierda del pasado.

—Muy bien pero apostemos—dijo Ajax a su hermano mientras Ieva rodaba los ojos junto con las otras mujeres de la familia—Primero Viktor, segundo Leroy y tercero Gicometti.

—Primero Viktor, segundo Giacometti y tercero Leroy—dijo Mylo con seguridad.

—Muy bien—ambos hermanos se dieron las manos para cerrar el trato.

—Cállense ya que comenzó—dijo Ieva y le subió el volumen al televisor.

Todos estaban a la espera de esa actuación y más aún los dos hermanos. De una cosa estaban seguros en su apuesta, Viktor quedaría en primer lugar.

 _Varios minutos después._

La presentación de Viktor había concluido. Había sido mucho más de lo que se hubieran esperado, había sido tan... tan... tan Viktor Nikiforov. Tara se sentía orgullosa de él y de Yuri que también había ganado, no lo había visto pero sus hermanos le contaron que había ganado el oro al igual que Viktor.

—Paga hermano—dijo Mylo con emoción viendo como quedó la tabla de la competencia.

—No apostamos nada...

—... entonces te toca comprar las pizzas para la cena.

Tara no decía nada, dejaba que todos dieran sus opiniones con respecto a los primeros tres lugares de la tabla, en que si estaban de acuerdo en las puntuaciones y en el desempeño de solamente los tres primeros patinadores. Ya mucho se hablaba de Giacometti de Suiza, de Leroy de Canadá y de Viktor, uno de los grandes orgullos de Rusia, solo faltaba que nombraran patrimonio cultural de Rusia.

Viktor siempre decía que ella se caracterizaba por leer los movimientos de los patinadores, de saber que podían estar sintiendo de acuerdo a cada movimiento que dieran, sus caras eran lo de menos pero el cuerpo lo decía todo y como ella era muy observadora no faltó en dar sus opiniones con respecto a los demás patinadores luego de ver las repeticiones de sus rutinas. Viktor siempre era muy confiado, Giacometti siempre le ha parecido un pretencioso pero muy confiado también, de Leroy era un caso serio, muy alegre y confiado al 1000%, le daba miedo decir que hasta más que Viktor y, como la familia de ella, también poseían línea de ropa deportiva.

De Bin no sabía mucho, era casi nuevo para ella, de Crispino, el italiano mala cara también podía decir que era alguien que a pesar de su apariencia amargada era buen patinador y conocía a su hermana desde hace ya un tiempo también, un poco inseguro pero eso se podía cambiar. El caso que más le llamó la atención fue el último.

—Familia... ¿Qué piensan de ese... Yuri Katsuki? —preguntó Tara con tono de voz normal pero todos hicieron silencio ante la pregunta, ellos solo discutían sobre los tres primeros, los otros tres ni les pasaba por la cabeza.

—Quedo de último, ¿Qué crees que pensemos de él? El pobre chico cayó muchas veces, la música era buena y la técnica también pero parecía muy torpe mientras patinaba—dijo Mylo como si la respuesta de todos fuera la misma. A todos les gustó ciertas cosas del patinador pero concordaban con Mylo, el chico había sido muy torpe.

—Un lugar no define a un patinador, por algo él está en el Grand Prix Final... ¿Qué opinan? —Tara miró a sus hermanos varones y estos no dijeron nada.

—Tu eres la experta aquí, puedes saber casi siempre sus emociones con solo mirarlos patinar—dijo Ieva dulcemente— ¿Qué opinas tú de Yuri Katsuki?

—... ¿yo?... —Tara miró la repetición de Yuri en la televisión, analizando muy bien todo pero sus caídas fueron lo que más le confirmaron su análisis final—el pobre no tiene heridas físicas, al menos no creo que sea así si está en el Grand Prix. Es su primera competencia ahí, representa a su país como el único japonés ahí, agréguenle que compite contra los más grandes del mundo... compitió contra Viktor. Algo me dice que es débil de mente y por eso se desconcentró.

—Papá, Tara es bruja—dijo Mylo y todos rieron—puede que hayas acertado hermanita.

—Debe ser horrible quedar de ultimo en tu primer Grand Prix—dijo Tara inconscientemente.

—Tú no sabes eso, tú has ganado oro y plata en los cinco que has ido—dijo su padre con orgullo.

—No lo entienden, ¿verdad? —dijo Tara mientras seguía viendo la presentación de Yuri donde repetían sus errores—mírenlo, ya les dije que puede que sea débil de mente, que se deje manipular por lo que dice la prensa y todos aquí sabemos que ellos no perdonan ni un resbalón. A esta hora debe haber noticas de él circulando alrededor de mundo. Ese es otro factor, globalmente lo están viendo y repiten una y otra vez sus caídas como si fuera gracioso verlo caer... ¿Por qué no repiten los errores de Crispino o los de Bin? ¿Por qué solo las de él? Cuando quedé de último lugar el año pasado, dejando de un lado todo lo que pasó... fue una de las cosas más feas que he podido sentir en mi vida porque sentí que los decepcioné a todos, a Rusia y a mí misma y el esfuerzo que puse en ello... él tiene familia también, ¿Cómo creen que se pueden sentir al verlo fallar? ¿Cómo creen que se puede sentir él al pensar que sus seres queridos lo vieron fallar?

—Tara... —Jacqueline se acercó a la joven que miraba con el ceño fruncido el canal de televisión que repetía los erros del patinador junto con comentarios que, ella agradecía, el pobre chico no fuera a entender porque estaban en ruso—¿en verdad te sientes identificada con sus situación?

—En parte... cuando yo perdí ningún canal de deportes me hundió en comentarios negativos, solo me apoyaron... ¿Por qué con él no? ¿Por qué es nuevo?—Aleksandre escuchó lo que decían del joven patinador y tenía razón, algunos comentarios estaban fuera de lugar—no importa de dónde vengamos todos nosotros, el perder no lo hace menos deportista.

—Hermanita esto te está molestando mucho, deberías alegrarte de que Viktor ganó—dijo Mylo mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos.

—Estoy feliz, pero no lo entiendes aun Mylo, él no entiende estos comentarios pero puede que entienda otros... puede que incluso me arriesgue a decir que tal vez esta sea la única vez que se vea a este chico competir en el Grand Prix.

— ¿Tanto así?

—Dejarse manipular por la prensa es muy fácil, debes tener nervios de acero y saber cómo responderle sus preguntas. Recuerden que todos aquí tuvimos cursos sobre eso... lo cual fue extraño pero nos ha ayudado todos estos años a sobrevivir a ellos y a su acoso.

—Tienes razón, últimamente nos acosan más de lo normal—dijo Maxine, la esposa de Mylo—hace unos días nos estaban molestando para saber sobre la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Mika, la estamos organizando y quieren saber quiénes están invitados, si vas a ir tú o si va a ir Viktor o incluso Yakov.

— ¿Va a ir Yakov? —preguntó Tara extrañada.

—Estamos trabajando en una pequeña asociación para la tienda junto con los patinadores a su cargo... entonces sí—dijo el padre de la joven para aclararlo todo.

—Y a mí por mi embarazo, quieren saber el sexo y si ya escogimos nombre—dijo Ieva mientras se acurrucaba junto a Pavlo.

—A mí por mi relación con Jacqueline—dijo el patriarca—creo que ahora entiendo tu punto de vista, hija. Ese chico puede llegar a renunciar al patinaje solo por creer que les fallo a todos.

—A su país, puede que a su ciudad natal, a su familia, a su entrenador, a su novia si es que la tiene... a él mismo incluso—Tara soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio, sintió que revivió mucho con solo analizar por encima a Yuri Katsuki y su situación en el Grand Prix—esto es agotador.

—Bueno... creo que tengo algo que puede que no te quite el agotamiento pero te distraerá de esto—dijo Jacqueline—y creo que es mejor para todos olvidar esto de los reporteros, las fotos y las competencias.

—No sé si algo me levante la moral ahorita—dijo Tara mientas veía las premiaciones. Ahí estaba Viktor y Tara solo pudo sonreír al verlo, ganando y con su sonrisa triunfadora.

—Yo creo que sí, es un regalo de tu padre y de mi parte—Jacqueline se sentó en el suelo junto a Tara y le entregó un sobre amarillo viejo con un sello se cera rojo—ábrelo.

—No estoy de ánimos para fiestas—había recibido muchos sobres así durante su carrera y eran solo fiestas aburridas a su parecer.

—No es un fiesta pero puede que aquí se arme una después—dijo Aleksandre dejando un poco confusa a su hija y al resto de sus hijos que no sabían nada del loco plan de Tara para entrar al conservatorio de St. Petersburgo.

—Dices cosas raras papá—Tara rompió el sello sin verlo y sacó la carta—ojalá que no sea algo tonto porque entonc... ¡AAAAAH! —después del grito espontaneo Tara pudo escuchar a Jacqueline y a su padre reír—pero... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¡aaaah!... ¡no puede ser!

—Sí puede ser, el director ha aceptado que hagas la audición sin tomar en consideración tú edad. Fue un poco difícil convencerle pero al hablar los dos y exponer un poco tu situación... y después de insistir mucho... aceptó—dijo Jacqueline con emoción mientras Tara aún tenía cara de no comprender.

—También debimos decir unas cuantas veces Viktor Nikiforov y Tara Lébidieva pero al final lo importante es que aceptó—dijo el padre de la chica mientras ella parecía seguir en estado catatónico y sus hermanos menos entendían todo.

—Eso sí, la prueba será más larga, tendrás que presentar tres piezas y no una como los demás.

—... ¿Tres? —fue lo único que pudo articular Tara mientras seguía leyendo la carta con cara de no poder creerlo.

—Sí.

—... entonces... casi tengo un pie adentro del conservatorio.

— ¡¿CONSERVATORIO?! —los gritos de sus hermanos, cuñada y cuñado fueron el cortante para la conversación de su padre, su hermana y Jacqueline.

—Era una sorpresa y por eso no se los dijimos antes—dijo Aleksandre para calmarlos.

—A partir de hoy tus dedos deberán sangrar para poder presentar una audición digna y así poder ser aceptada en el conservatorio—dijo Jacqueline para sacar un poco a Tara del estado de sorpresa—tengo un amigo que toca el violín y puede ayudarte a partir de mañana todos los días que necesites. Créeme cuando digo que para ti será más difícil que para los demás, el día de la audición es la misma, el 5 de Mayo ¿estas lista?

—... no... pero lo estaré.

 _Continuará._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Holiiiiis! Por fin termine el capi XD es largo para que puedan disfrutar más (digo yo que disfrutan, no me hagan mucho caso, a veces divago mucho) pero aquí esta y sorry por aquellas que les cayó mal la actitud de Tara en el capi anterior, espero que con esto entiendan un poco más el por qué ella reaccionó de tal forma._

 _Aclaro aquí que cuando Tara sufrió la agresión de su entrenador no fue cuando comienza el anime, ese era el Grand Prix de Sochi y ella sufrió la agresión en los Juegos de Invierno de Sochi, es diferente aquí. Por eso en la parte final del capi se habla de Viktor en el Grand Prix en Sochi que es donde comienza el anime, o sea casi un año después de la agresión. Espero que entienda XD (por eso iré a modificar una cosilla en el capi 1 así que no presten mucha atención a mis divagaciones)_

 _Espero traer otro capi pronto (no sé porque debo actualizar mas fics XD)_

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Althea de Leo._

 _PS: Seria lindo que dejaran comentarios a ver que piensan del fic, agradezco a todas las que han dado follow y favorito pero como no veo interacción entonces no se si valga la pena seguir publicando el fic._


	4. Capítulo 3

_Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Aquellos personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría y no lucro con esto._

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Una promesa es una promesa._

— ¡No, no, no! Así no es, tienes que pasarlo lentamente y ser delicada, esto no es Lord of the Dance, es Jesu Joy of Men Desire de Bach... no un numero de Riverdance. Comienza de nuevo.

—Sí...

Justo habían pasado cinco días desde que el Grand Prix Final había concluido definitivamente, ya era 25 de Noviembre y Viktor aún no había vuelto a St. Petersburgo, por ende aun no le había dado la noticia de que habían aceptado hacer la excepción con ella y desde el día después de que Jacqueline le dio la carta, como había prometido, su amigo fue hasta su casa todos los días de 10:00 am a 5:00 pm para ponerla en forma para la audición.

—No, no, no... Tara, se más delicada. No sé qué clase de música con violín te enseñaba tu madre pero no era nada delicado, tocas como una irlandesa borracha, solo falta que te pongas a bailar como duende al tocar.

—... —Tara no dijo nada y solo miró la partitura. Según Jacqueline ese hombre era muy paciente y buen profesor pero algo debía tener contra ella porque desde que llegó no la dejaba en paz y solo habían sido cinco días desde eso.

—Creo que comencé mal contigo.

— ¿Eso cree?

—Sabes todo lo que alguien puede y no eres mala, mueves tus dedos con rapidez como si tocaras en algún bar irlandés pero a la vez puedes ser delicada aunque sea con algunas piezas clásicas y eso es una ventaja. Por lo general yo pregunto a mis alumnos cuál es su inspiración o modelo a seguir, dime Tara, ¿hay alguien en el mundo de la música que admires para que te inspire a tocar violín? —el hombre la miró esperanzado pero la respuesta de Tara borró todo rastro de ello.

—Máiréad Nesbitt.

—... será mejor que tomemos un descanso de unos cuantos minutos, siento que me viene un infarto—el hombre buscó su silla y se sentó con cuidado—Máiréad Nesbitt... una irlandesa.

—Ella no es mala, tiene una gran carrera musical y es una artista excepcional. Ha estado en muchos proyectos y...

—Por favor... ve a tomar leche con chocolate o galletas de azúcar... solo... déjame solo unos minutos para alinear los chakras.

Tara lo miró con extrañez y dejó el violín sobre su cama con lentitud y salió de su habitación dejando al hombre hundirse en su desesperación porque su alumna era al parecer "una irlandesa borracha con violín" y no una "reencarnación de una de las musas de la mitología griega pero con violín". Tara había aceptado muchas cosas en lo que llevaba de vida... pero que ese profesor la estuviera insultando pasiva-agresivamente, como Viktor, le hacía hervir la sangre y lo peor era que no podía desquitarse con él... pero sí sabía con quién podría hacerlo.

—... —Tara siguió por los pasillos de la casa hasta que llegó a las escaleras y las bajó con rapidez. Miro y calculó que tan lejos estaba de su cuarto y al ver que estaba bien miró la cocina con molestia—... ¡Jacqueline! —se escuchó como si se rompiera algo contra el piso y luego una silla siendo arrastrada—sal, sé que estas en casa a esta hora.

—Hola Tara... ¿Cómo van tus clases con Nikolas? —la mujer salió de la cocina y la recibió con una sonrisa, todo lo contrario a Tara.

—Horrible, ¿de dónde sacaste a ese hombre? —Jacqueline la miró sorprendida—cree que voy a poder tocar "Marcha Turca" de Mozart o "El Himno de la Alegría" de Beethoven. Incluso me insultó pasiva-agresivamente.

— ¿Cómo sería eso?

—Me dijo que parecía un irlandés borracho tocando en un bar y que solo faltaba que me pusiera a bailar mientras tocaba pero que igual era muy buena y delicada para tocar otras cosas—Jacqueline abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo último—otras piezas, Jacqueline... no pienses mal.

—Te entiendo, por eso lo echaron del conservatorio... por sus insultos "pasivo-agresivos" a los alumnos... más agresivos que pasivos.

— ¿Y me lo trajiste aquí? Estoy a esto de golpearlo con el arco—Tara le mostró con los dedos lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia—vas a ir allá y le dices que se controle, he aguantado cinco días sus berrinches de diva, él se cree la reencarnación de Tchaikovski y que debo tocarle el lago de los cisnes.

—Pero es práctica para ti.

—Si no quieres que salga herido mejor dile que le baje a su divatrometro antes de que yo cometa una locura—Tara sonó tan desesperada que Jacqueline consideró ir a hablar con el sujeto—pensé que esto sería más sencillo con un profesor pero es un infierno... ¿acaso lo estás haciendo a propósito? Es eso...

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Yo pensé que él podría ayudarte, es mejor que hacerlo tú sola y él te puede corregir. Es el único que conozco lo suficientemente bueno para que te enseñe y no tiene trabajo por ahora—Jacqueline se sirvió otra taza de café e intentó aguantar la mirada pesada de Tara—tienes los ojos muy lindos, bonito color—trató de desviar el tema pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Tara, era más fácil quitarle la cabeza que el tema.

—Gracias, el color es el de mamá. Cambiando de tema, o vas tú o lo sacó a patadas... tú eliges.

—No seas malcriada, ¿Quién más te puede instruir ahora? Mira que estoy poniendo en juego mi reputación, la tuya, la de tu padre y la Viktor.

—... ¿Por qué la de Viktor? —Tara estaba cruzada de brazos para calmarse un poco pero al escuchar que ella y Viktor salieron a la luz en la conversación algo no le ido buena espina con todo.

—Una parte del trato fue que tú y Viktor hicieran presentaciones públicas a las fiestas del conservatorio y si tu llegas a entrar, que él apoye tu carrera y el nombre del conservatorio—Tara quiso decir algo pero el aire le estaba faltando un poco—lo siento, lo siento, lo siento pero tu padre y yo no encontramos otra manera, el director se había negado tanto que tuvimos que sacarlos a los dos a flote.

—No me dirás que el director cree que Viktor y yo tenemos algo... ¿verdad?

—Media Rusia lo cree, son la pareja "In" del momento.

—Sí, con la casualidad de que no somos pareja y mucho menos yo lo sería con Viktor—Tara miró para todos lados asegurándose de que Viktor no anduviera por ahí. Parecía algo paranoico pero no había escuchado de él desde hace unos días y también que él tenía llave de la casa—esto es malo. Viktor también tiene su agenda y no hare que la cambie por esto.

— ¿Entonces abandonas?

—Ni muerta lo hago, ya veremos como arreglamos ese asunto. Mientras tanto hay que ir buscando a otro que me enseñe porque si llego a subir una vez más y sigue con el mismo bajón que tenía cuando me fui y acomodándose los chakras... te juro que lo tiro por la ventana.

—Pero...

—Estas advertida.

—Tara.

— ¡Que no lo quiero!

— ¿Qué es lo que mi hermosa hada del hielo no quiere? —ambas mujeres voltearon hacia la puerta de la casa al escuchar una voz adulta pero áspera. Se asustaron al principio porque estaban tan inmersas en su conversación que se habían olvidado un poco del mundo que las rodeaba.

Ambas salieron de la cocina y al asomarse a la puerta vieron a una pareja de ancianos entrar a la casa.

— ¡Abuelo! —Tara salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la enorme casa.

—Aquí está mi hermosa patinadora.

— ¡Abuela!

Tara se abrazó a sus dos abuelos paternos con fuerza. Ellos también la habían aceptado como una más de la familia, siempre que podían iban a sus competencias y la apoyaban y desde la muerte de su madre no dejaban de llamarla todos los días casi. Ellos no estaban enterados de lo de Sochi, solo sabían todo lo que aquellos fanáticos del patinaje en Rusia sabían, que el entrenador había cometido fallas graves y que ahora estaba tras las rejas pero no que su nieta fue la afectada en todo ese escándalo, y era mejor no angustiar a los mayores.

—Hace más de un año que no te veíamos mi hermosa hada, has crecido... y creo que engordado un poco—dijo el abuelo de la chica al jalarle las mejillas hacia los lados.

— ¡Abuelo! —Tara se soltó y se acarició ambos chaquetes.

—No seas así con ella, Lev. Estas hermosa mi niña, solo es una lástima que hayas decidido tomar este año de descanso aunque si lo necesitabas entonces no hay problema, ser una de las mejores del mundo debía ser agotador.

—Sí, abuela—Tara sonrió con nerviosismo. Sus abuelos estaban muy orgullosos de ella, de todos sus nietos en realidad pero más de ella ya que Nika Lébidieva también fue patinadora en sus años de juventud—y... ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Paso algo en Moscú?

—No, no, la fábrica de telas va bien, solo decidimos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones para navidad y año nuevo—dijo la abuela de la chica—hola querida, te ves hermosa hoy.

—Hola, Nika... es un placer verlos aquí de sorpresa—Jacqueline se acercó a la pareja y los abrazó—es verdad es sorpréndete tenerte a ti y Lev aquí... de sorpresa.

—Lo sé querida pero es que si avisamos a Sasha siempre nos pone una excusa para que no vengamos. Debimos tener más hijos, Lev—dijo la mujer con pesar—al pobre creo que le afectó mucho ser hijo único—Tara y Jacqueline se miraron las caras con extrañes—lo bueno es que tuvo varios hijos.

—Tu no quisiste, porque decías que se te arruinaría tu figura de patinadora—Tara y Jacqueline solo escuchaban la conversación de la pareja y ni opinaban.

—Sí, genial—dijo Tara aun sin saber de dónde había salido la conversación—por cierto abuela, ¿Quién los trajo?

—Querida no te imaginaras—Tara ya veía venir algo—estando en Moscú, la estación de Leningrado estaba muy llena y tu abuelo aquí tan terco como es él, decidió salir tarde y casi no agarramos el tren a tiempo. Cuando llegamos a la estación Moscow aquí en St. Petersburgo nos encontramos de casualidad a tu amigo que se ofreció en llevarnos, fue muy dulce de su parte.

—... ¿Qué amigo?...

—Pues, ¿Quién más? A ese chico guapo, tu amigo de patinaje, Viktor Nikiforov—dijo el abuelo de la chica.

—A Viktor... y...

—Hola familia, ¿Dónde les coloco las maletas?—Jacqueline y Tara vieron entrar a Viktor por la puerta y cargando las maletas de la pareja, las cuales eran un poco exageradas en tamaño— ¡Hola mi hermoso cisne!

—Viktor... gracias por traer a mis abuelos, pero no debiste... en verdad, no debiste—Tara trataba de darle señales pero Viktor parecía no percibirlas.

—Descuida mi hermoso cisne, por ti movería Rusia entera—inesperadamente Viktor se acercó a Tara y el estampó un beso en los labios en frente de todos—te extrañé mucho, amor mío.

—... —Tara miró a Jacqueline de reojo con miedo. Viktor fue a besarla otra vez y Tara puso su mano no tan delicadamente, pero sus abuelos parecieron creer lo contrario, en la boca de Viktor—tienes los labios resecos, amor mío. Ven, un poco de agua no te vendría mal. Debió haber sido un viaje duro para ustedes, vayan a la sala y descansen un rato... Jacqueline... —Tara le hizo señas con la mirada a la mujer.

—Sí, Tara tiene razón. Vamos a sentarnos un rato que Sasha llega temprano hoy y se sorprenderá mucho al verlos.

— ¿Eso crees, querida? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, mucho... no se imaginan.

Tara tomó a Viktor de la chaqueta, mientras Jacqueline se hacía cargo de sus abuelos, y lo jaló nuevamente hacia la cocina de tal manera que no notaran el odio tan grande que le estaba teniendo en esos momentos al patinador. Viktor se veía venir eso así que lo único que hizo fue seguirla a paso rápido. Al llegar a la cocina, y de cerrar la puerta que separaba la sala del resto, Tara empujó a Viktor y lo sentó en una silla. Este solo se quedó viendo como esperando algo.

— ¿Puedes explicarte?

—No me dejaron opción—dijo Viktor con desesperación.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De los rumores. Tus abuelos son muy actualizados debo admitir. Cuando me los encontré me felicitaron por haber ganado el GPF pero también me preguntaron cómo era nuestra vida de pareja, yo me sorprendí pero ellos siguieron hablando como si tú y yo en verdad estuviéramos juntos. Me dijeron que vieron fotos tuyas y mías paseando a Maccachin y cuando entrabamos a la casa.

—... ¿Qué historia tonta me estas contando?...

—Que sí, tu abuelo incluso me amenazó pasiva-agresivamente porque vio las fotos de cuando compré la ropa para bebé Aria y casi me mata porque pensaba que te embarace sin casarnos... y se indignó más la pensar que nos casamos a escondidas y que no los invitamos a la boda—Tara abrió los ojos tanto por el miedo de que Viktor la hubiera embarrado más—les expliqué que no, que tú y yo no teníamos bebé en camino y que eran para la bebé de Ieva. Además de que no encontré otra forma de explicarles la razón por la cual te tomaste un descanso, ellos saben que Volkov está preso pero no que tu tenías que ver con eso... ellos creen que vivimos juntos pero como pareja.

—Ellos no saben nada de lo de Sochi, espero que no hayas mencionado eso.

—No, yo sé que ellos no saben nada de eso. El asunto fue que yo estaba buscando unos tickets de tren para Moscú y tuve que cancelarlos porque me pidieron que los trajera. ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar aquí?

—Quieren pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo aquí.

—Espero que todo esto no sea como aquel año.

—Ni lo menciones—Tara estaba caí abriendo un hueco al suelo de tanto caminar de un lado al otro—muy bien, fingiremos que es así pero me vuelves a tocar y te la corto. Hay que actuar como pareja hasta que se vayan y listo, seremos libres de ellos. Por ahora como estoy viviendo aquí les decimos que estamos teniendo problemas y que no soporto verte pero tú quieres volver conmigo y por eso es que estás insistente en estar aquí. Estoy tan molesto contigo que me fui de la casa.

— ¿Estás buscando que me la corte él?

—No pero no nos queda de otra. Tengo práctica todos los días con un tipo que se cree la reencarnación de Vivaldi, Beethoven y Bach en un solo cuerpo y tiene complejo de diva de Paris Hilton, y ni te imaginas como se pone si le digo que no a algo. Estoy buscando la manera de deshacerme de él.

—Ya la encontraras.

—Sí, solo que no sé cómo.

—No pienses en eso... —Tara sintió como unos brazos envolviendo su cintura. Volteó a ver a Viktor y este la miraba de esa manera seductora a la cual ella ya era inmune—te extrañé en el GPF, es el primero que te pierdes.

—... yo también extrañé el estar ahí—Tara se soltó delicadamente del agarre de Viktor—pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Cómo que no hay vuelta atrás?

—No te has preguntado por qué tengo práctica todos los días con la perfección de la música reencarnada.

—... no me digas que...

—Sí y te callas, no quiero otra diva en mi vida por ahora.

—Muy bien, vamos a ahorrarnos las mentiras a tus abuelos.

— ¿Ah? —Tara vio a Viktor salir de la cocina con cara de molestia— ¡Ey! estamos hablando, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Terminamos Tara! —la joven seguía en la cocina mientras lo escuchaba gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta—¡me cansé de tu inmadurez y de tus pocas ganas de formar una familia! ¡Esta vez es definitivo! ¡Terminamos! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí! ¡Y olvídate de la boda!

— ¿Pero qué drama se está montando él solo ahí?... —se dijo a si misma Tara mientras escuchaba el escándalo que tenía Viktor afuera. Lo último que escuchó fue un portazo que debía ser de la puerta principal y de resto solo hubo silencio—... ni siquiera que termináramos nuestra relación bien... le encanta el drama...

— ¿Qué pasó aquí, Tara? —el abuelo de la chica fue hasta la cocina y Tara aún estaba procesando el drama que Viktor había montado—tu abuela fue a hablar con Viktor, las cosas no pueden terminar mal, ustedes son una hermosa pareja y sé que juntos crearan un hermoso equipo de patinadores.

—... ¡No abuelo, no quiero verlo! Viktor me ha herido... —Tara trató de seguirle el juego a Viktor e intentar que todo pareciera de verdad—no puedo soportar verlo ahorita, por eso estoy viviendo aquí con papá, Jacqueline y las gemelas—un par de lágrimas salieron de forma espectacular y creíble—déjalo ir... hablare con él luego.

—Nada de eso, nuestra familia se caracteriza por ser gente de buen corazón, paciencia y triunfadores. Ustedes lo que necesitan es un buen tiempo a solas para arreglar sus diferencias—Lev tomó a su nieta de los hombros y la fue empujando hasta la sala de la casa.

—En verdad abuelo, no quiero verlo ahora.

Al salir de la cocina y llegar a la sala se encontró la misma escena pero esta era Viktor siendo empujado por la abuela de la chica, nuevamente hacia la casa y con rumbo a la sala. Tara pensaba que Viktor ya llevaría medio camino a su casa con lo rápido que era para escaparse de todo. Jacqueline solo miraba todo sin creerlo.

—Ahora ustedes dos se sentaran a hablar—la pareja sentó a los dos jóvenes en la sala.

—Yo voy a ir a buscar a las gemelas de su clase de patinaje—Tara miró a Jacqueline como pidiendo ayuda—nos vemos más tarde, le diré a Sasha que compremos pizza—la mujer tomó rápidamente las llaves de su carro, su abrigo, unos guantes, su bufanda y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Muy bien, ahora... hablen—la pareja de ancianos se sentó cada uno en unos sillones individuales y Tara y Viktor en uno grande—vamos, hagan las paces.

—Ah... abuelo, creo que preferiría hablar esto con Viktor en privado—dijo Tara casi arrastrando las palabras.

—Tiene razón la niña, este tipo de cosas cuando se terminan resolviendo a solas es mejor. Siempre habrá tiempo para más—dijo Lev a su esposa a lo cual ella asintió.

— ¡Abuelo!

—Hablen en tu cuarto, es el más lejano, ahí nadie los molestara.

Tara no sabía si pensar que sus abuelos estaban prácticamente ya preparando una boda con Viktor y que no les importaba que hubieran copulado antes de casarse... aunque no era tan conservadores, si dejaron que su hijo se casara con otra y con una hija... y ahora que andaba con otra que era como 12 años menor que él.

Los abuelos tomaron a ambos por los hombros y los fueron empujando hasta las largas escaleras de la casa, estaban muy insistentes en que "arreglaran" su pelea, aunque debían hacerlo porque decirles la verdad sería peor que enterarse que ella vivía con Viktor porque sí, aunque todo tuviera que ver con lo que realmente pasó hace un año en Sochi.

—Ustedes se quieren, se ven tan lindos en las fotos cuando pasean al perrito—dijo la abuela Nika con emoción—siempre sueño con el día de ver a todos mis nietos casados y ampliando la familia, dándome unos hermosos bisnietos. Mika es hermoso y estoy segura que Aria también lo será... pero te imaginas un hijo de estos dos, Lev.

—Abuela estamos aquí, nos están empujando—dijo Tara mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

—No creo que arreglemos algo. No quiero saber nada de ella, es solo una inmadura que no sabe apreciarse a si misma.

—... y tú eres un baboso que cree que todas deben caer a tus pies. Serás el mejor del mundo pero eso no te da el derecho de hacer conmigo lo que quieras ni decidir qué es lo que quiero—dijo Tara pero esta vez no parecía ser actuación de parte de Viktor.

— ¿Que yo te obligo? Créeme que no. Acepté tu descanso porque te amo y me preocupo por tu salud y si querías descansar de patinar entonces yo te apoyaría. Pero eres una inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere en la vida—a Tara se le estaba calentando la cabeza.

—Y tú eres un viejo que no sabrás que hacer luego de que tu carrera muera.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya! Cálmense, estas calenturas que están teniendo las resuelven en privado, si quieren gritarse entonces háganlo en el cuarto... y así nadie los escucha.

— ¡Abuela!

— ¡Buena suerte! —la pareja abrió rápidamente la puerta del cuarto de Tara y los empujaron con fuerza.

Viktor no había podido decir más nada, solo su "actuación" pero a este punto aun no sabía a quién estaban engañando. Cuando Tara miró su cuarto se encontró con la figura de su maestro de violín, aun parecía pasar el trauma por lo que había dicho Tara de la persona que admiraba.

—... ¿y este?—preguntó Viktor.

—Nikolas... mi profesor de violín—eso pareció enfadar un poco a Viktor—Nikolas, Viktor... Viktor, Nikolas—Tara los presentó sin darle mucha importancia, había cosas que requerían más su atención que su profesor de violín/diva.

—Muy buenas tardes señor, es un gusto conocerlo—dijo Viktor de una forma tan amable que daba hasta miedo—es bueno que este aquí ayudando pero le aseguro que sus servicios no serán requeridos más nunca... creo. Así que la puerta está por acá—Viktor tomó al hombre amablemente del brazo y lo fue guiando hasta la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? No se puede ir, tengo lecciones hasta las...

—No las necesitas—dijo Viktor con el mismo tono amable.

— ¡Oye!... —el profesor no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando Viktor le cerró le puerta en la cara.

—Al menos lo hubieras dejado hablar, ahora mis abuelos lo verán haciendo un drama de diva—dijo Tara con fastidio mientras guardaba su instrumento en el estuche correspondiente—no puedo creer que tú también hayas hecho un drama de reina y para que mis abuelos no pensaran nada más. Aunque pudiste buscar una manera más sana de romper, así me dejaras con traumas permanentes y necesitare de psiquiatra—mientras ella reía Viktor no decía nada referente a eso.

—Ya veo que te parece cómico.

—Mucho en verdad.

—Pues yo todo lo que dije fue verdad... en parte. Odio cuando logras lo que te propones y más aún cuando es algo que no me gusta—Tara volteó a verlo y en verdad parecía molesto—parte de tu vida la dedicaste al patinaje, yo te vi crecer como patinadora, me enamore de ti y de tus actuaciones, cada vez que salías a patinar era magia para mí y siempre me sentía con muchas más energías después de verte. Ahora solo te rendiste.

—Esto no se trata de ti, Viktor.

—No, yo sé que es de ti pero no ves que puedes afectar a varios. Estas tan ciega que no ves que tú eres importante.

—Estas siendo egoísta, yo no soy tu barra energética, soy una persona que vivió lo más horrible de la miseria humana y aun así dices que solo pienso en mí. Aunque no lo creas sí pienso en los demás, ¿crees que no pienso en las personas en las que influyo? ¿Crees que no pienso en que mi familia también puede verse afectada por mi decisión? Por ellos no me preocupo porque son fuertes y han logrado mucho, conmigo o sin mí siempre serán exitosos y Anya y Tonya serán grandes patinadoras, pueden seguir admirándome como patinadora pero también todos, no solo mi familia, mis fans, Rusia... todos, hasta tú, tienen que aceptar que esa parte de mí acabó... o mejor dicho, hicieron que acabara.

—Porque tú lo estás dejando.

—No empieces, no soporto cada vez que te pones así. Pareciera que para ti, si yo dejo de patinar, sería como si yo muriera... como si ya no fuera a ser Tara para ti.

—Y así lo siento. Tu y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos y no hablo de cosas románticas, hablo de carrera, de entrenamiento, de viajes, de triunfos y derrotas... todo junto con los demás hemos vivido mucho y tu dejas todo eso a un lado... por miedo a pisar el hielo otra vez.

—Viktor yo...

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por un sonido que provenía de una mesa que tenía Tara al fondo del cuarto. Alguien la estaba llamando vía video llamada desde la computadora. Tara no sabía si agradecer el momento o maldecirlo, estaba entrando en calor con la discusión entre Viktor y ella, como si lo disfrutara ver molesto. Tara se acercó a la computadora y Viktor fue detrás de ella.

—Oh... justo hablé con ellos ayer—dijo Viktor para sorpresa de Tara.

— ¿Y por qué hablarías tú con ellos? Ponte para allá, para que no te vean.

—Porque me están haciendo un favor grande, cosas de patinaje pero a ti eso no te interesa—dijo Viktor de forma amargada e infantil antes de apartarse del campo de visión de la cámara—contesta, no seas piedra.

—Ok, ok... —Tara contestó y se encontró con la cara de una persona que quería mucho y que hace mucho no veía en persona, solo por las videollamadas—¡Abuelo!

 _— ¡Mi hermosa princesa!_ —el hombre sonrió ampliamente al ver a Tara— _¿Cómo estas, hermosa? Te ves más grande y hermosa. Hace tanto que no te veía._

—Lo sé, lo siento... he estado un poco ocupada estos meses.

— _Te entendemos_ —Tara miró a Viktor y este solo la miró de reojo— _es bueno saber que ya te sientes mejor, creo que este descanso te ha ayudado... pero has_ _engordado un poco._

— ¡Abuelo! —Viktor trató de contener su risa pero le era un poco difícil.

— _¡Lenna! ¡Ven mujer que estoy hablando con la niña!_ —Tara no pudo decir nada cuando vio a una mujer de mediana edad, cabello un poco blanco y ojos azules brillantes.

— _¡Mi pequeña!... ¿has engordado?—_ la mujer sonó tan feliz que ni Viktor ni ella pudieron reprimir una sonrisa, pero Tara no quería volver a escuchar lo mismo, ese mismo día se pondría a dieta— _tanto tiempo sin verte ni saber de ti, ya me estaba preocupando, pensaba que algo malo te había pasado._

—Estoy bien abuela, es bueno ver que están bien.

— _De maravilla, tu abuelo aun quiere seguir trabajando... ya sabes cómo es, ser productor de música lo está consumiendo mucho_ —la mujer trató de acomodarle el cabello a su esposo pero este no se dejó— _terco._

—Es bueno saber que sigues en el negocio musical, abuelo.

— _No te creas linda, la música clásica no es del agrado de muchos. Últimamente también he dado clases de violín y algunos trabajos extras con algunos álbumes de chicos que se quieren lanzar al mundo musical. Son buenos pero el mundo no está preparado para música clásica/moderna. Lo bueno es que puedo trabajar en peticiones, por ejemplo, tu amigo... el patinador ruso—_ Tara miró a Viktor de reojo de manera juzgadora _—. Hago lo mejor que puedo con mis violines y con la tecnología de hoy en día. Por supuesto también tengo ayuda de tu prima Shirel que tú sabes tiene una voz majestuosa para los coros. No te preocupes por nosotros, no es necesario que mandes más dinero, nos va bien—_ Viktor miró sorprendido a Tara, esa parte de que enviaba dinero a sus abuelos no la sabía.

 _—_ Puedo hacerlo porque me preocupo por ustedes, no me pidas que no lo siga haciendo, abuelo. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Viktor te pidió unos arreglos?.

— _Sí, él me pidió unos arreglos de unas piezas muy hermosas, fue un poco extraña la petición pero con Shirel y su novio nos las arreglamos para hacer las dos versiones que quiere._

— ¿Ah, sí? —Tara miró a Viktor de reojo y este no hizo nada— ¿y para qué son esos arreglos?

— _No dijo mucho, solo que quería tener más opciones._

—Ok, entiendo. ¿Cómo esta Inglaterra? ¿Nublado como siempre?

— _Y lloviendo mucho. ¿Y St. Petersburgo? ¿Igual de fría? —_ preguntó la abuela de la joven.

—Y nevando como nunca. Abuelo, abuela, adoro hablar con ustedes pero debo irme a hacer algunas cosas, Viktor va a venir a la casa y debo hacer unas cosas antes de que llegue—Viktor se quitó de un lado y se fue hasta la ventana de la habitación de Tara, era grande y tenía una vista hermosa de los jardines de la casa—hablamos luego.

— _Por supuesto querida. Ese chico es muy guapo, atiéndelo bien y quien sabe, tal vez algún día..._ —dijo la abuela Lenna.

— _Lenna no digas eso, me la vas a avergonzar_ —Tara rió y negó con la cabeza— _querida, tu sabes que yo siempre te digo que el amor está en la persona en la que menos te lo esperas. No sabrás cuando llegara, no sabrás ni siquiera si lo que sientes es amor pero de una cosa sí estoy 100% seguro, cuando encuentres a esa persona, todas tus necesidades pasaran a segundo porque quieres ver a esa persona feliz así tu debas poner tus cosas a un lado, él hará lo mismo, solo querrá lo mejor para ti y te respetará todas tus decisiones así como tú debes hacer con él, Tara_. _La clave de encontrar el amor es ser tu misma, que te acepte tal cual, con todo lo bueno y lo malo, no importa el pasado de ambos porque el futuro será mejor._ _Serás capaz de estar ahí por él y de sentir tristeza cuando no está, incompleta si llegan a pelear,_ _pero lo más importante de todo, sabrás que es la persona indicada cuando sean tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales... míranos a nosotros_ —Tara sonrió lo más que pudo, su abuelo abrazó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Adoraba a su abuelo, materno, porque siempre sabía que decir y a pesar de estar lejos siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla sonreír.

—Lo tomo siempre muy en cuenta, abuelo. Tus palabras siempre me han ayudado mucho... lamento no haber estado todo este tiempo, lamento no haber ido a visitarlos... lamento no haberlos hecho sentir orgullosos otra vez este año—a Tara se le aguaron un poco los ojos, respiró profundamente y los soltó lentamente—pero juro que a partir de hoy eso cambiara, los extraño.

— _Nosotros también te extrañamos y siempre estamos orgullosos de ti, si tuviste que tomar un descanso está bien porque sentías que lo necesitabas, mi princesa del hielo_ —dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa— _prometemos ir pronto y quien sabe, tal vez para cuando vayamos ya tú tengas a tu otra mitad._

—Lo dudo pero no se sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas. Descuiden que no tienen que gastar más, yo iré a verlos pronto, no gasten sus ahorros por favor—Tara les sonrió una última vez y se despidió de ellos con la mano—hablamos luego, los amo.

— _Adiós, Tara_ —dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo antes de que la conexión se cortara.

Tara miró la pantalla con tristeza y se limpió un poco los ojos, no había llorado pero si haba un pequeño rastro de unas pocas que querían salir de sus ojos. Viktor no quiso estar en un momento privado, sabía que su relación con sus abuelos maternos era hermosa, que la amaban como nunca pero vivían en Inglaterra y era difícil para ellos ir a Rusia a verla o para ir a alguna de sus competencias, a menos que fueran en Londres.

—Así que unos arreglos a una canción... ¿Qué planeas, Viktor?

— ¿Mi próximo programa corto? —dijo el ruso con ironía—eso no es asunto tuyo ahora, no vas a patinar más.

—Y vuelve la burra al trigo... además no es que me importe, es solo que se lo pediste a mi abuelo y... agradezco eso. Pudiste pedirle esos arreglos a cualquiera mucho más famoso. En su lugar elegiste a Benen McMahon, un pobre hombre de 73 años con su pequeño estudio en una casa un poco campestre que se ha dedicado a la música más tiempo del que recuerdo. Gracias Viktor, desde que murió mamá el abuelo necesita en que distraerse y la abuela también.

—Sí, si ya no vamos a hablar más entonces me retiro—Viktor dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. Tara sabía que recibiría una respuesta así de su parte, no le entrañó para nada.

—Viktor... —Tara seguía sentada en la silla pero estaba vez miraba a Viktor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —su tono de voz molesta no era algo común de oír por eso Tara se sentía culpable.

— ¿Tú me amas? —Viktor se sorprendió con la pregunta y Tara solo lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito—respóndeme, por favor.

—Tú sabes muy bien la respuesta.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me apoyas? Abuelo lo acaba de decir, cuando se ama a alguien todas tus necesidades pasan a segundo lugar y solo vives porque quieres ver a esa persona feliz. Tu pusiste prácticamente el patinaje a un lado y solo hacías lo que más me ponía feliz para que no estuviera todo el día triste y... pensando en Volkov. Sé que no siento igual que tú pero yo te quiero, siempre has estado ahí para mí en las malas y en las buenas... este camino va a ser largo para mí y necesito a todos en mi vida... por favor, no salgas de ella y dame tu apoyo en esto... por favor Viktor—el hombre miraba hacia la puerta, no quería verle la cara a Tara llena de lágrimas, ya por el tono de voz sabía que estaba llorando.

—... tú... —Tara miraba a Viktor con grandes ojos llorosos y tiernos y se sorprendió al ver que él estaba igual— ¡Mi cisne! —en un movimiento inesperado Viktor se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura mientras lloraba como niño pequeño—lo siento mi hermoso cisne... te apoyare en lo que quieras, jamás me iría de tu vida aun si me lo pidieras. Todo lo que dije no era en verdad.

— ¡Viktor! —ambos se abrazaron y cayeron de rodillas al piso llorando como dos niños pequeños—perdón por tratarte así... no lo volveré a hacer.

—Lamento intentar manipularte, prometo no hacerlo otra vez aun si haces estupideces que me molesten—Viktor era más fuerte y la estaba apretando de más mientras la zarandeaba de un lado al otro y pasaba su mejilla contra la de ella como si fuera un muñeca de trapo.

—Viktor... no respiro... mi columna... —Viktor la soltó un poco y Tara pudo estar más tranquila y respirar—. Prometamos que esto no pasara de aquí, que solo seremos amigos, de los mejores y que se apoyan. Si tú me necesitas para algo yo te ayudaré en lo que sea y tu también conmigo.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.

—No es para que pienses cochinadas, Viktor.

—... no pensé nada—Tara conocía sus expresiones y esa le indicó todo lo contario a lo que había dicho Viktor.

—No importa, es una promesa.

—Una promesa—ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques antes de volver a abrazarse—Tara... no sé si es buena idea... pero tengo un poco de curiosidad de ver si tu maestro de música no está siendo interrogado por el ex policía y la ama de casa, dícese tus abuelos—Tara estaba sonriente pero al escuchar eso sintió los nervios más grande de todos, empujó a Viktor y salió corriendo hasta la puerta y luego se perdió de su vista—nunca cambiara, no importa cuanto lo prometa.

 _25 de Diciembre, St. Petersburgo._

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Sa-sa!

— _¡Feliz Navidad Ta-ta! ¡No es justo! Estas muy desaparecida del mundo, te extrañé mucho durante los campeonatos, no es divertido estar ahí esperando si no está tu mejor amiga contigo. No es justo que solo me llames para Navidad, debes hacerlo más seguido._

—Lamento eso pero este descanso me ha servido de mucho y también dejar las redes sociales un rato me ha ayudado. Lamento que allá en Italia aun no sea Navidad pero aquí ya es—Tara sostenía su celular frente a ella y en la pantalla de este estaba una chica de cabellos castaños, piel tostada y ojos ambarinos— ¿Dónde pasaran la navidad este año?

— _En el viñedo de Toscana, papá quería remodelar la casa y estamos aquí desde el 1 de diciembre, viendo que quitar y que poner. Tú sabes que le gusta celebrar a lo grande y como viene mucha gente pues quiere que todo luzca hermoso y la casa por dentro está muy navideña, mamá se esforzó mucho en la decoración este año. Incluso puso el disco de Navidad de Andrea Bocelli... muy italiano._

—Te entiendo, ojala pudiera pasar navidad en un lugar más cálido, las fiestas de tu padre siempre son para durar dos días—dio Tara recordando aquella vez que la invitaron al cumpleaños de Sara y su gemelo, se puede decir que su padre sabe cómo hacer una buena fiesta, y más para unos chicos que recién cumplían los 16 años en aquel entonces. Ahora que tenían 22 años las fiestas eran más adultas.

Era costumbre de Tara comunicarse con su mejor amiga durante esas fechas, si no podían estar juntas, este año era así, Sara Crispino estaría en Italia y Tara en Rusia junto a su familia para pasar la Navidad. Una de las cosas que decayó en su vida fue la poca conexión que tenía con todos aquellos que eran sus amigos, entre ellos varios patinadores que conoció durante las competencias. Sara y ella se habían conocido desde su primer campeonato, cuando recién entraban a Junior y desde ahí no dejaban de ser amigas.

—Felicitaciones por ser la cuarta en el ranking, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Sa-sa.

— _Muchas gracias... aunque hubiera deseado que tu ocuparas el lugar arriba del mío. Eras la tercera a nivel mundial, una de las tres mejores, amiga mía._

—Ni lo digas, pero tal vez Mila se lo merezca—Sara no dijo nada, quedó en blanco ante las palabras de Tara, las cuales eran incoherentes para la italiana—además sigo en el ranking, no sé como pero soy la séptima.

— _¿Estas demente? Es Mila Bavicheva, tu némesis desde la academia de ballet. Ya me estas preocupando, ese es el descanso que te afectó las neuronas. Y no amiga mía, eres la octava ahora._

—Sí, lo sé pero es Navidad y hay que perdonar... por hoy, ya mañana sigue la enemistad—Sara rió junto con Tara, esa si era una respuesta más parecida a su amiga.

— _Esa si es la Tara que conozco y quiero tanto. Hace un bonito día aquí, para la noche papá invitó a todos nuestros conocidos, pondremos una mesa enorme en el jardín y cenaremos bajo las estrellas_ —dijo Sara con mucha ilusión y Tara salto un suspiró lleno de alegría la pensar en el lugar y como sería esa mesa bajo las estrellas— _a que suena hermoso._

—Sí, ya quisiera estar allá contigo... te extraño Sa-sa.

— _Yo también Ta-ta... dime, ¿algún día me dirás el por qué te tomaste este largo descanso? Muchos hablan Tara... ¿ese hombre te hizo algo?_ —Tara intentó no parecer afectada con la pregunta— _amiga si es así me lo puedes decir, yo no diré nada y..._

—No Sara, él nunca me hizo nada... jamás me tocó. Tomé este descanso porque lo necesitaba, quería pensar en muchas cosas y estar tranquila un tiempo, desde que murió mi madre yo no me tomé ni 5 minutos para llorarla, ni para guardar luto por ella... creo que en verdad necesitaba todo este tiempo Sara, aprecio que te preocupes pero estoy bien.

— _Te creo... y... ¿piensas volver?_

—Esos son temas de trabajo Sara, no te llame para eso—Tara tenía que desviar la atención de su amiga como fuera—dime, ¿estas saliendo con alguien? hace tiempo que no escucho chismes sobre todos nosotros. Desde que dicen que salgo con Viktor no me dejan vivir... y no, no salgo con Viktor.

— _Ya no, terminé con aquel patinador de Milán, muchos problemas y no me daba mi espacio. Se ponía hasta celoso de que Mickey se me acercara, era muy conflictivo y prefiero a mi familia primero._

—Bien dicho Sa-sa.

— _Y ese es otro asunto... Mickey no ha dejado de pensar en ti. Cuando vio lo de tu entrenador créeme que tuvimos que retenerlo para que no volara a St. Petersburgo a partirle la cara a ese hombre. Recuerda que ninguno de nosotros supo nada hasta que acabó la competencia de ese día, sobre de que se lo llevaron preso luego de que tu patinaras._

—Sara... él no me hizo daño, yo ya estaba en mi camerino con mi familia cuando todo pasó. Él estaba en otro lado cuando llegó la policía.

— _Lo sé pero igual Mickey se preocupó por ti cuando se enteró, recuerda también que nosotros no supimos nada sino hasta el día después, todo fue tan silencioso que nadie se enteró._

—... me pone contenta de que se preocupen por mí y... en verdad ese día fue muy movido pero aprecio que intentaran llegar hasta mí pero yo estaba bien así que... no se tienen que preocupar de que me haya pasado algo, yo estaba con mi familia y con Viktor cuando se llevaron a Volkov—Tara no sabía que decir—y Mickey... él...

— _Mickey siempre se pregunta..._ —Sara no sabía si continuar, ese era tema privado con su gemelo pero también tenía curiosidad— _Mickey siempre quiso saber por qué tu terminaste con él._

—Sara... ya de eso han sido unos seis años.

— _Pero él te amaba mucho Tara, él dice que lo aceptó en el momento pero es mentira. Estaba un poco triste porque nunca le hablaste y para ambos fue distinto no tenerte en el GPF este año, en verdad hiciste falta_ —Tara le sonrió dulcemente y prefirió no seguir respondiendo más sobre esos temas— _a Mickey le hará feliz saber que estoy hablando contigo... ¿y si voy y...?_

—Sara Contessa Crispino, no lo hagas... no es que no quiera hablar con él pero por lo que acabas de decir no creo que sea lo mejor. Yo a Mickey lo quise mucho, fue un gran año de novios pero las cosas acaban y... ya no hay vuelta atrás, en su momento lo amé y mucho... pero cuando las cosas acaban pues... acaban y ya—Tara comenzó a llorar y quitó el celular de su cara.

— _¡No Ta-ta! ¡No llores, esa no era mi intención! Yo solo mencioné a Mickey porque..._

—No es por eso, es porque le estoy haciendo daño... yo solo quiero que él continúe, es un gran patinador y se merece muchas victorias en su vida... —Tara en verdad no sabía que decir, el celular no estaba apuntando su cara sino el techo del cuarto porque o quería que su amiga la viera llorar, odiaba que sus amigos la vieran así, ni cuando ganaba lloraba en frente de ellos—Me tengo que ir Sara... solo... solo dile a Mickey que espero que este bien, que siga triunfando en el patinaje... que sé que lo hará y...

— _¿Y qué más, Tara?_

—Dile que le quiero, que lo extraño y... Feliz Navidad. Los extraño a ambos en realidad, espero verlos pronto—Tara en ese momento subió el celular y se encontró no solo con Sara sino con Michelle Crispino, mejor conocido por ellas dos como Mickey—... ¿Mickey?...

— _Hola Tara..._ —él también aprecia muy avergonzado— _yo también te extraño... te extrañé durante el GPF... quede de 5to lugar pero hice lo mejor que pude. Yo también te quiero y... Feliz Navidad_ —el chico se fue de la imagen dejando solo a su gemela.

—... —Tara soltó un suspiro pesado— ¿escuchó todo, verdad?

— _Sí_ —Tara se masajeó el puente de la nariz con paciencia.

—Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí... de seguro me odia.

— _No lo creo, esta solo sorprendido de saber de ti, no has estado activa en Instgram y en ninguna red social, tampoco hemos hablado mucho este año pero todo está bien, yo hablare con él y te prometo que va a estar mejor, tú también deberías calmarte y dejar de pensar en lo que pasó contigo y Mickey._

—Créeme que ya lo había olvidado pero ustedes dos en menos de 10 minutos me lo hicieron recordar todo—dio Tara con cara de amargura—hablamos luego, tengo que ir a la cena de Navidad y tú sabes, hay que ir elegantes.

— _Tus abuelos están allá, ¿no?_

—Sí, los papas de mi padre... lo que significa disciplina y más disciplina, créeme que desde que llegaron todo es más estricto. Hablamos luego, mándale saludos a tus padres y habla con Mickey, no quiero que este molesto conmigo, tu eres mi mejor amiga y quiera él o no igual nos tendremos que ver las caras un día.

— _Eso es una promesa, ciao, ciao._

— ¡Ciao, ciao! —Tara trancó pero estaba feliz, feliz porque había logrado hablar con su mejor amiga. Su psicóloga le había recomendado volver a entablar relaciones con sus amigos, que no tenían que enterarse de nada pero que volviera a hablar con ellos con normalidad— ¿Qué te pasó, Mickey?

Tara se levantó de su cama con rapidez y fue hasta la computadora. La cena en familia sería en una hora y luego repartirían los regalos. Ella tenía toda su ropa en la cama y solo faltaba el maquillaje pero el hablar con su amiga le despertó curiosidad. No lo recordaba pero sí había visto que Michelle Crispino había quedado de 5to lugar en el Grand Prix Final y eso era extraño ya que él era un gran patinador.

La joven fue hasta la computadora y se pudo a buscar los videos de las rutinas del programa libre para ver como había sido la actuación del chico. Logró encontrar las de todos, desde Viktor hasta el chico que le causó intriga.

— ¿Mickey compitió con Yuri Katsuki? —Tara colocó el video de la presentación de Mickey, no podía perder tiempo pensando en otros patinadores. El video solo duraría unos minutos.

Lo que duró Tara pudo ver que Michelle parecía distraído por algo, no parecía él mismo y tal vez eso fue lo que lo hizo caer de posición.

—... Chris Giacometti... —Tara colocó el video de su amigo suizo a ver qué tal lo había hecho, sabía que sus programas libres eran muy buenos pero los cortos... eso era otra historia. Todas se volvían locas con Chris Giacometti pero Tara era tan inmune a ello que Chris una vez llegó a hacer un programa corto tan lleno de "atracción sexual" solo para ver si la princesa de St. Petersburgo aunque sea arqueara la espalda al verlo patinar... lo cual no funcionó—sigue igual de baboso, como Viktor—la joven rió recordando esos días que ya parecían lejanos—Leroy... otro baboso.

A pesar de que el canadiense era 3 años menor que ella, debía admitir que el chico tenía lo suyo pero tampoco la convenció mucho, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a los babosos que sabía detectarlos apenas los veía.

—Que estúpido... los extraño a todos... —Tara soltó un suspiró y continuó viendo los videos de los patinadores— ¿el de Yuri Katsuki...? —observó la hora en su computadora, había perdido unos 20 minutos viendo los videos y pensando en aquellos días felices—aún queda tiempo.

Tara colocó el video de la presentación de Yuri y la miró con mucha concentración. Era bueno, pero parecía que ni él mismo estaba enterado de eso, al verlo patinar y tal vez dudar, solo le confirmaron que estaba nervioso y que a pesar de ser bueno, porque había logrado llegar al GPF, tenía lo que ella llamaba debilidad mental. Algo común en muchos deportistas que no estaban seguros de si mismo, ella lo sabía muy bien, lo había padecido por unos tres años cuando era Junior y ahora lo estaba padeciendo también.

—El primer paso es aceptarlo... —siempre se decía lo mismo ante cualquier problema, aceptar el problema simplifica todo—es una lástima, siendo tan bueno y solo por no confiar en si mismo... me recuerda tanto cuando tenía 13 años—Tara buscó noticias recientes del patinador, tenía curiosidad de ver si lo que ella pensaba se había cumplido, si el chico habría abandonado todo por fallar en el GPF—23 años... entrena en Detroit... y quedó por el suelo en el Nacional de Japón... que desastre de persona.

— _¡Tara! ¡¿Estas lista?!_ —la voz de Jacqueline desde el otro lado de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad y esa realidad era que no se había peinado ni maquillado aun.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Aun no estoy lista!

— _¡Apúrate que tus abuelos están esperando! ¡Sabes que no le gustan que tardes!_

— ¡Sí, enseguida voy! —Tara oyó como Jacqueline parecía retirarse de la puerta—... estas cosas solo me pasan a mí—se acercó a su cama y se comenzó a colocar el vestido—menos mal bajé un poco de peso... —se volteó a ver la computadora y vio las fotos donde el pobre chico caía al suelo—bueno... ya será decisión de él que hacer, es una lástima como se desperdicia el talento.

— _¡Tara!_ —esta vez era la voz de su hermano Ajax.

— ¡¿Ahora qué?!

— _¡El abuelo dice que bajes también el violín! ¡Quieren que toques algo después de cenar!_ —volvió a escuchar como unos pasos se alejaban de su cuarto y solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Es que acaso soy la caja musical con patas?...

Terminó de ponerse su vestido con rapidez, no le daba tiempo de peinarse así que decidió llevar le cabello suelto. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo cortó, casi 7 meses atrás. Creía haber roto el record de arreglarse en menos tiempo con lo rápido que fue vestirse para que pareciera una dama decente y no una patinadora de 23 años, en pijama y sin carrera.

—... —Tara tomó su violín y antes de irse le dio una última mirada a las fotos del japonés—... ojala haya alguien que te pueda ayudar—Tara salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con rapidez dejando solo ese pensamiento en su cabeza, ¿alguien lo ayudaría?

 _Continuará._

 _Holiiiiisssss! No creí terminarlo tan rápido, pero es que tenía tantas cosas pasando a mi alrededor que para distraerme me puse a escribir y salió esto XD Sara y Mickey son personajes del anime solo que no han salido :3 luego les traeré un árbol genealógico para que se guíen porque algunas deben estar perdidas. 3 por ahora me despido, gracias a las que votan y comentan, siempre es chevere ver que hay personas que le gusta lo que escribes 3 espero traer el próximo pronto también 3_

 _PS: Máiréad Nesbitt es una violinista irlandesa, esa mujer toca el violín de manera espectacular. Riverdance es también un espectáculo de música irlandesa y bailes tradicionales... o sea nada clasico, digamos que su música es famosa pero no es algo clásico como los otros compositores XD._

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _Althea de Leo._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Aquellos personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría y no lucro con esto._

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 4_

 _¡Esto es un secuestro!_

 _30 de diciembre, San Petersburgo._

— ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste audición en el conservatorio? Pensé que ir de lo más sencillo ayudaría pero cada vez que lo haces dañas la pieza completa. Bach se debe retorcer en su tumba cada vez que pasas el arco por las cuerdas, cuando Jacqueline me habló de ti pensé que eras una musa. Pensé que serías la "Madonna de San Petersburgo" bajo mi tutela pero ni eso, es increíble que...

Tara miraba su partitura de "Jesu Joy of Men Desire", la practicaba día y noche junto con otras más. Dejó que su profesor hablara, lo dejó hablar y hablar y hablar e insultarla de la forma que él solía hacer, ya no le importaba. Su voz para ella era solo un murmullo en la lejanía. Hubiera sido la Tara de hace años si hubiera llorado con esas palabras, incluso si fuera la Tara de hace un año... pero ya no lo era. Ahora tenía una meta y esa sería hacer que su familia estuviera orgullosa, ni siquiera era entrar al conservatorio, ella solo quería que ellos se volvieran a sentir feliz de tenerla ahí y que demostrara talento en algo.

—Una vez más Tara, esta vez por favor aunque sea comienza bien.

—Sí, señor.

No entendía nada de nada, no sabía si ella estaba mal o si él estaba mal. El día de Navidad interpretó "Carol of the Bells" frente a su familia, a unos amigos de su padre, los padres de Viktor, su hermana y Viktor, y todos la adoraron. Al día siguiente su maestro recibió tantas buenas palabras de parte de la familia de Tara que pidió que la interpretara nuevamente para él, en privado. El resultado fue otra ronda de insultos pasivo-agresivos de parte del sujeto. Ya habían decidido que una de las piezas que tocaría en la audición sería "Jesu Joy of Mens Desire" de Bach, las otras aún estaban en debate pero eso lo había elegido él no ella.

Su padre y sus hermanos estaban orgullosos de ella, por hacer el esfuerzo de practicar cosas tan complicadas solo para poder entrar, vale decir que Viktor estaba entre orgulloso y molesto. Sus abuelos habían tenido que irse el 28 de diciembre de regreso a Moscú. Parte de soportar a su maestro era que ella tenía una forma de ver el mundo, para ella, que en su momento había sido una triunfadora, debía tener odio, palabras rudas, comentarios negativos... y todo eso para elevar más su orgullo y así mejorar, solo necesitaba oírlo decir esas estupideces y ella haría el resto.

—Dios... si sigues así no podrás entrar ni a una escuela de música de baja categoría.

—Sí, señor—su voz era apagada y su respuesta automática. Cómo se dijo antes, solo lo hacía para darle más motivos para avanzar.

—Nada de "sí, señor"... me aguanté de que me dijeras que te gustaba Máiréad Nesbitt, que me botaran de la casa cuando estábamos ensayando y hasta de que me alteres cada vez que fallas pero ya me estoy cansado y mi paciencia se está agotando con cada pasada que das con el arco a las cuerdas.

—Sí, señor—Tara no pensaba responder pero quería verlo molesto.

— ¿Te crees muy graciosa, Tara?... renuncio, no voy a seguir gastando mi valioso tiempo enseñando a alguien que poco sabe y que parece más pueblerina que otra cosa. Según tengo entendido tu madre se casó con tu padre porque ella vivía en extrema pobreza y no podía mantener a una niña, si viera que esa niña solo tuvo un talento y nada más. De seguro tienes sangre pueblerina, por tu forma de tocar, eso me lo dice todo, no hay delicadeza, no hay técnica, no hay espíritu y...

— ¡¿Se va a callar ya?!

Ambos se voltearon a ver hacia la puerta a ver quién había abierto de golpe, tanto que casi choca contra la pared al abrirse. Tara no le afectaba en nada lo que decía su maestro, porque todo era verdad. Su madre se casó con su padre tal vez por necesidad pero lo amaba aun cuando en ese entonces Aleksandre no tenía el imperio deportivo que tiene hoy en día, si no fuera por el apoyo de él, Tara no hubiera tenido la posibilidad de haberse hecho un nombre.

Aun así se llevó una sorpresa grande al ver a Ieva con sus buenos 5 meses de embarazo, con cara de perro molesto, a Viktor y Mylo que iba con el pequeño Mika en brazos, igual con expresiones llenas de enfado. Ella estaba tan inmersa en ese mundo que era su cuarto, que ni estaba enterada de que vendrían a la casa ese día.

— ¿Quién le dio el derecho de hablarle así a nuestra hermana? Porque le informo que Tara es nuestra hermana, adoptada por mi padre que le dio su apellido con todo el amor que sintió por Aria, la cual es nuestra madre porque nosotros perdimos a la nuestra a una edad muy temprana. Diga lo que diga el mundo entero, Tara es nuestra hermana. —dijo Mylo con molestia mientras el pequeño Mika se reía al ver a su padre molesto—y sí, ella no tendrá las expectativas que usted espera pero usted no será el juez de la audición el 5 de Mayo y cuando mi hermana entre al conservatorio y lo busquemos todos le bailaremos en la cara su papel que confirme su aceptación. Podrá ser un gran maestro pero ya sabemos por qué lo despidieron del conservatorio.

—Usted no tiene derecho a hablarle así a ella, Tara es buena, es excelente violinista y eso lo sabemos muy bien mis hermanos y yo porque se lo enseñó nuestra madre, Aria, y sí, ella es de un pueblo de la campiña inglesa... ¡¿Y?! ¿Eso la hace menos persona? —Ieva estaba muy molesta y a eso se le agregaba las hormonas que las tenía como fiesta mexicana—no tiene que renunciar porque esta despedido, encontraremos a alguien mil veces mejor que saque el potencial de Tara y no uno que la insulte.

—... —Tara volteó a ver a Viktor y este solo se quedó callado a pesar de que él había sido el que abrió la puerta con el escándalo. Volteó a ver a su maestro y este se mantenía altivo, como si lo que dijeran fuera la basura mas basura de todas—cuidado lo golpea la puerta de la casa al salir, tiene mal genio.

—Jacqueline no estará muy contenta con esto—dijo el hombre como tratando de intimidarlos.

—Pues que se moleste, ella no es mi madre. Puede decir lo que quiera... pero nosotros somos los niños consentidos de papá, ¿Verdad, Mika? —el hombre colocó a su hermoso hijo a un lado de su cara y ambos sonrieron triunfadores—dile chao al ogro amargado—y el niño de un año hizo según su padre dijo.

— ¡Dasvidaniya! —gritaron Viktor e Ieva.

El hombre salió de la habitación con la frente bien en alto mientras Tara aún ni se quitaba el violín del hombro, no sabía si reír o qué pero sentía una satisfacción enorme al verlo irse. Miró a sus hermanos, a su sobrino y a Viktor, no como una salvación, sino como la ruina porque acababan de dañarle el momento en el que ella se iba a descargar con su maestro.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que me dañaron el momento para ponerlo _YO_ en su lugar? —dijo Tara colocando su violín sobre la cama.

—Sí, por eso fue que intervenimos en realidad... no es por nada hermanita pero tu carácter es un poco... —su hermano no supo que decir, al final solo movió la mano para señalarle de que tal vez su carácter era aun poco inestable.

—Inestable o poco cuerdo debía hacerlo, estaba hablando de mamá y de mis abuelos... no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya—Tara sonrió con satisfacción lo cual dejó impresionados a sus hermanos—pero lo hicieron bien, al menos por ósmosis tienen mi carácter.

—Tu eres muy dulce... hasta que te tocan donde te duele—dijo Viktor.

—Exactamente.

— ¡Tara! —todos voltearon y vieron entrar a dos niñas de unos 7 años al cuarto, largos cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules como los de Tara.

—Hola niñas, ¿Cómo les fue con Yakov hoy? —Tara se sentó en su cama y las gemelas la siguieron.

—El viejo cara de pasa es muy regañón—cuando Anya terminó de decir eso Viktor no pudo evitar reírse pero al instante se tapó la boca.

—... —Tara supo al instante quien fue el que les enseñó ese apelativo cariñoso hacia Yakov—no deben decir eso niñas, Yakov es buen entrenador... un poco gritón pero buen entrenador.

—Si tú lo dices, Tara—dijo Tonya a su hermana mayor—Mila nos ayudó mucho también, quiero ser como ella cuando sea mas grande—y ahí fue cuando Tara sintió llegar el dolor de estómago.

—Niñas vamos a la sala, tenemos que organizar todo para la cena de fin de año de mañana, rápido antes de que a Tara le dé un paro al miocardio—dijo Ieva para que las gemelas salieran del cuarto al ver la cara que había puesto Tara apenas Tonya mencionó a su némesis.

—Vamos detrás de ustedes, chicas—dijo Mylo mientras ayudada al pequeño Mika a caminar—eso, uno y dos hijo mío—como tía, Tara se cuestionaba si su hermano sería buen maestro en el arte de caminar ya que el pobre Mika tenía como un hematoma en la frente, pequeño pero presente.

Tara los vio retirarse y sintió felicidad al ver que sí la querían y la defenderían de quien fuera con uñas y dientes. Viktor no quiso salir del cuarto porque quería estar solo con ella un rato. Había pasado la Navidad con ellos junto a sus padres y hermana, también habían ido a la cena de año nuevo por invitación de Aleksandre, pero desde ese día no la había visto muy seguido debido a las horas de práctica con el violín y a que su horario de entrenamiento chocaba con el de ella.

—Mis hermanos te quitaron las palabras de la boca, ¿no?

—En realidad yo solo iba a decir que estaba despedido pero el argumento de ellos fue mejor—Tara rió y dejó que Viktor se acostara con ella en la cama, que era grande— ¿Qué haces? —Viktor se acercó a Tara para ver que hacía en la laptop.

—Hablé con el abuelo ayer y me dijo que si te veía que lo llamara porque necesitaba mostrarte algo—según la hora en Rusia sus abuelos estarían despiertos en Inglaterra así que lo llamó vía video llamada enseguida.

— ¿Algo? Qué raro, no he hablado con él desde hace unos cinco días más o menos.

—No sé, tal vez sea para preguntarte algo sobre tu pedido.

Viktor esperó a que contestaran pero nada, no importaba porque lo volvían a intentar. Mientras esperaban, Viktor veía como varias notificaciones aparecían en un costado de la pantalla indicando a alguna persona que se habían conectado. Entre ellos estaban sus abuelos de Moscú, alguno que otro compañero del colegio de Tara, Sara Crispino la cual también le escribió algo pero Tara no prestó atención y raramente Chris Giacometti pero él ya sabía que Tara era amiga de Chris desde hace ya unos años.

—Ya contestan—dijo Tara para que Viktor prestara atención— ¡Hola abuelo!

— _¡Tara, hermosa! ¡Viktor!_

— ¡Hola Benen! —dijo Viktor con emoción al ver la hombre en la pantalla—Tara me dijo que querías hablarme de algo, ¿Qué es ese algo? Me da un poco de curiosidad.

— _Quería que los dos estuvieran presentes_ —Tara y Viktor se extrañaron un poco pero lo dejaron continuar— _terminé los arreglos que pediste ayer._

— ¿En verdad? ¿Ya? Benen... eres un genio—dijo Viktor mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Tara—sé que serán unas obras maestras.

— _Ya tú juzgaras jovencito, hice todo lo que pudimos con lo poco que hay. Lenna y yo con los violines, Shirel con su voz y su novio, Julian con la guitarra flamenca y la caja, tuvimos más ayuda pero no era todo de primera calidad, estos jóvenes de ahora con su tecnología son el futuro y Shirel y Julian me ayudaron a ponerlo todo junto._

—Es bueno oír que hacen un buen equipo todos ustedes juntos—dijo Tara con emoción—me hace sentir orgullosa.

— _Revisa tu correo Tara, se las envié a ambos, ¿no te importa, Viktor?_

—No, para nada. Tara es parte importante de mí y siempre me gustará oír sus consejos sobre mis programas.

— _Muy bien, intentamos garrar el concepto de lo que querías, inocente y el físico. Creo que lo logramos perfectamente. Yo me encargué de la inocencia y Shirel y Julian de lo físico... ya sabes, son jóvenes y saben más que uno, ya mi época pasó._ —los tres rieron y mientras Tara buscaba en su correo escuchaba a su abuelo explicarle algunas cosas a Viktor.

—Lo encontré, ¿Cuántas son? —la pregunta extrañó a Viktor el cual vio que en verdad habían tres archivos de música.

— _Los dos primeros son los que Viktor pidió, el otro escúchenlo de ultimo que ya les explicare de que va_ —Tara y Viktor no rechistaron y colocaron el primer archivo.

— ¿ _Ai ni tsuite, Agape_? —a Tara le pareció extraño el nombre pero no le importó y al colocarlo escucharon una melodía suave seguida de la voz de su prima Shirel. La voz de su prima era muy angelical, muy inocente y junto con los arreglos que habían hecho la canción reunía varias características interesantes para Tara. La inocencia, el primer amor, la visión inocente de un primer amor sería la descripción que ella daría.

Viktor y ella escuchaban con los ojos cerrados, una costumbre de ambos para internalizar mejor las canciones de sus programas. No sabía que opinaría Viktor de la canción pero para ella era una pieza hermosa, llena de sentimientos puros y la voz de Shirel era el complemento perfecto.

—Benen... —Tara abrió los ojos al escuchar a Viktor hablar— ¿Cómo es que nunca te ganaste un premio? Es más de lo que pedí... es como la inocencia del primero amor hecha melodía. Hablaré con gente que conozco, tu talento y el de tu equipo no puede seguir en la sombra.

— _Tranquilo muchacho, con tal podamos pagar las cuentas no nos importa la fama o los premios._

—Pues ya tienes un cliente permanente aquí mismo y hablaré de ti con otros.

—Ahora la otra, ya quiero escucharla—dijo Tara con emoción antes de poner la otra— ¿ _Ai ni tsuite, Eros_? ¿Es la misma?

—Sí, fue una petición un poco extra de mi parte pero luego te lo explicaré mejor. Ponla, por favor—Tara colocó la canción y quedó sorprendida apenas comenzó.

El sonido de las guitarras, las palmas, la caja flamenca, el violín... todo era tan... tan... tan sexy. No había otra palabra, era como si la música la sedujera, como si quiera llevarla a lugares prohibidos, a bailar de forma alegre y seductora... esa era la palabra, seducción. Este arreglo era la seducción hecha melodía.

—Y... ¿y es la misma?

— ¡Benen eres un genio! ¡Te pagare más de lo que acordamos! Esto es oro puro para mí y no quiero un no por respuesta, hoy mismo tienes tu dinero—Tara estaba contenta por escuchar a Viktor y orgullosa de que su abuelo hubiera trabajado tanto por eso. Él, su abuela, su prima y su novio eran unos genios.

—Esto es increíble, abuelo. No puedo creer que tú y los otros hicieron esto.

— _Gajes del oficio, querida. Ahora escuchen la última, no es petición tuya Viktor pero es un regalo que quise hacerles_ —ambos se extrañaron pero no perdieron tiempo y apenas se descargó lo pusieron.

No fue difícil saber que canción era, porque era una canción no una melodía. Tara reconoció el hermoso Ave María siendo cantado por Shirel, ambos soltaban suspiros al escucharla, lo bueno era que ambos tenían gusto por la música clásica. A pesar de estar embobada con la voz de su prima, en un segundo a Tara se le vino el pensamiento de por qué su abuelo le regalaría a Viktor un arreglo del Ave María.

— _¿Y bien?_ —preguntó el anciano a la pareja.

—Pues hermoso, Shirel debió ser cantante y no haberse quedado allá en el pueblo—dijo Tara luego de que terminaron de escuchar la canción.

—En verdad es hermosa, Benen.

—Pero abuelo, ¿a qué viene esto? —preguntó Tara.

— _Pues es nuestra contribución a la boda, de parte de todo por aquí._

—...

—...

Viktor y Tara quedaron en blanco pero aun con sus sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro. Por un segundo a Tara, por alguna razón, se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que su padre se casara con Jacqueline... y eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda la columna.

— ¿Boda?... ¿Qué boda, abuelo? —preguntó Tara tratando de guardar compostura.

— _¿Pues de quien más hija?, la tuya con Viktor._

—Ah... la mía con... ¿ah? —Tara quedó mas en blanco que antes y Viktor ni se diga—mi boda... sí, ¿de dónde sacaste eso, abuelo?

— _Está en las noticias hija, Shirel me mostró el artículo donde dice que hay una futura boda para la primavera del año que viene y fotos de ustedes viviendo en la misma casa, o sea la de Viktor_ —su abuelo sonaba tan contento que Tara no pudo decir nada pero aun así estaba paralizada.

—Muchas gracias Benen, será la primera en la lista. Tara caminará por el pasillo con ella...—Tara volteó a ver a Viktor lentamente—lamentamos que se enteraran así pero queríamos mantenerlo escondido un poco más... tu sabes, privacidad.

— _Descuida Viktor, solo espero que hagas feliz a mi princesa del hielo, creo que ambos se lo merecen después de tanto esfuerzo que han dado en sus vidas._

—Abuelo tenemos que irnos porque debemos buscar unas cosas para la cena de año nuevo antes de que se agoten, hablamos luego. Los arreglos fueron hermosos y el Ave María para cuando entre a la iglesia es hermoso, me quitó el aliento—Viktor la tomó por los hombros para que agarrara un poco de calma y no terminara desesperándose frente a su abuelo.

— _Qué bueno que te gustó, hablamos luego._

— ¡Adiós!

Apenas su abuelo cortó la conexión Tara se lanzó sobre Viktor. Se colocó sobre su abdomen y lo tomó por el cuello la camisa. Viktor quedó petrificado y no supo cómo reaccionar ante el rápido movimiento de Tara.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso de una boda?!

— ¡Créeme que no sé! Estoy tan sorprendido como...

— ¡TARA! ¡¿Qué es eso de que te casas?!

Ambos vieron como los hermanos de Tara junto con su padre entraron al cuarto encontrándolos en una posición que dejaría mucho a la imaginación de varios. El padre de la joven era el primero, a su lado estaba Jacqueline y detrás de ellos venían Ieva, Pavlo, Mylo, Maxine y Mika en brazos de su padre, y las gemelas.

— ¡No lo sé, papá! ¡Yo me acabo de enterar de eso! —Tara bajó de la cama y trató de respirar con calma pero le estaba costando—me caso y ni lo sabía... ¿Quién comentó algo indiscreto? ¿Quién dijo algo que estos desgraciados malinterpretaron?

—Nosotros no, somos muy reservados al andar por las calles. Lo acabamos de ver en las noticias y...—dijo el padre de la joven—... no me digan que... no puede ser—Aleksandre se pasó la mano por la cara, había tenido una epifanía... o un principio de infarto, ya no se sabía en realidad—creo que ya sé QUIENES fueron los que soltaron la lengua.

—... —Tara hizo la misma cara de su padre y al parecer todos al mismo tiempo tuvieron la misma epifanía.

— ¡LOS ABUELOS!

 _20 de Enero, San Petersburgo._

Con la llegada del año nuevo muchas cosas cambiaron en los primeros siete días del año. Al parecer el rumor de boda debía cumplirse, Tara no quería destrozar a sus abuelos contándoles toda la verdad. Tenían un plan y era que siguieran con el teatro de la boda un poco más de tiempo hasta llegar a cierto punto donde tuvieran una pelea tan grande que la boda se cancelara, el problema es que arriesgaban mucho porque debían ver el motivo de la pelea y también que si llegaban a pelear entonces Viktor y ella no se pondrían verse muy seguido como antes.

En cuanto a las clases de violín, luego de que Jacqueline se enterara de todo lo que había pasado con el maestro de la joven, no supo más como rogar el perdón de la familia entera, incluso de su pareja ya que Ieva y Mylo habían soltado la lengua sobre eso y Aleksandre soltó todo el mal carácter que tiene porque no permitía que nadie insultara ni a sus hijos ni a Aria.

Por los momentos Tara practicaba unas cinco horas al día con ayuda de su abuelo o a veces con su abuela, era un poco difícil a través de las video llamadas pero era mejor que tener a una diva con los chakras movidos dándole clases de violín. Un paso más que había decidido dar para su mejoría personal fue el uso de las redes sociales para hacer ver a todas esas personas que la apoyaban que estaba bien y eso lo demostró con una foto familiar el día de año nuevo. Al recibir muchas respuestas llenas de amor y varios amigos con los que hace un año no hablaba fue lo suficiente para hacerla entender que sí la querían y sí la extrañaban pero estaba nerviosa cuando vieran que no volvería al patinaje.

— ¿Y bien, Sa-sa? ¿Te gustó?

— _Cada día lo haces mejor, Ta-ta_ —las amigas se hablaban más seguido desde el 25 de diciembre y Sara era la que daba su crítica a Tara sobre su habilidad con el violín— _has mejorado mucho, me alegra saber que al menos te distraías con algo y no que andabas suicida por toda la casa._

—Jamás haría eso, aprecio mucho la vida como para quitármela... aún hay mucho que ver allá afuera.

— _¿No te molestó que Mickey te haya agregado a Whatsapp y Skype?_

—No, decidí retomar amistades, no quiero sentirme sola y Mickey es parte de ellos a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo te preparas para el mundial? —Tara recordó que faltaba muy poco para la competencia. Desde hace unos 15 días que solo podían hablar cuando en Italia era de noche porque Sara se la pasaba entrenando todo el día, debía mantener su posición en el ranking o subir en él.

— _Perfectamente, un poco nerviosa pero tú sabes que eso pasa rápido._

—Sí, Viktor se la pasa entrenando todos los días.

— _Y hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo me llega mi invitación de la boda?_ —la chica sonó tan alegre y Tara, habían veces, que se le olvidaba ese asunto, no le prestaba mucha atención y prefería que siguiera así, cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba le daba dolor de barriga.

—Pronto, pronto... espero que Mickey venga también.

— _Descuida, irá... sino enfrentara mi furia._

—Eso es peligroso.

 _—_ _¡Tara!_

La joven se distrajo de hablar con su amiga al escuchar que la llamaban desde la parte de abajo, solo una voz llegaría a alcanzar tal volumen que se escucharía hasta su cuarto que era el más lejano de la casa... la de su abuela Nika.

Tara adoraba a sus abuelos paternos pero habían veces en que su intensidad tomaba niveles muy altos y prefería encerrase en el cuarto. Habían llegado a San Petersburgo hace unos dos días... de sorpresa otra vez, y solo con el propósito de organizar la boda, aunque su abuela era la que más emocionada estaba, su abuelo solo fue a tomar otro descanso. El día anterior habían estado viendo manteles, flores, sillas, lugares, vestidos... en fin, todo lo relacionado a una boda y todos debían seguirle el juego, eso incluía a la familia de Viktor que sí sabían todo pero también debían sacar su mejor faceta de actores.

Lo bueno era que tenían su plan para cancelar la boda, no podían fallar. Con el tiempo dirían que ella y Viktor volvían a ser amigos pero ninguno tendría ningún compromiso con el otro, solo una linda amistad. Era un poco molesto, sentía que necesitaba un retiro de todo, un lugar para calmarse donde ni hubiera periodistas ni abuelas con revistas de novia.

—Me tengo que ir Sa-sa... tu sabes... la abuela está en fase organizadora de bodas.

— _Te entiendo amiga, espero pronto la invitación, debo preparar todo para ese gran día, ¿Quién diría que te terminarías casando con Viktor? En realidad muchos apostamos entre si te casabas con Mickey, Chris o Viktor_ —Tara no supo que expresión hizo su cara al escuchar a Sara pero esta rió fuertemente.

— ¿Qué me estas contando? No puedo creer que fueron capaces... ¿Apostaron que me casaría con Chris? Todos ustedes son unos enfermos, ¿que demonios les pasó por la cabeza al pensar eso?—arrastró cada palabras como si estuviera con la garganta seca. Patinadores habían apostado... eso era caer bajo.

— _No importa, igual gané parte de la apuesta. Nos vemos amiga, divierte organizando tu boda, nos vemos en Mayo_ —Sara trancó la video llamada y Tara quedó mas en blanco que cuando se enteró de su boda con Viktor. Pensaba que no podía caer más bajo y, que sorpresa, sí se podía.

Tara se preguntó mentalmente si su vida era así antes de todo, si era un desastre lleno de mentiras como lo era ahora. Todos sus problemas comenzaron cuando decidió entrar al conservatorio... sí, puede que fuera ahí justamente y el universo tratara de joderle la oportunidad. Su vida en casa de su padre era estable, comía, practicaba, leía bastante, aun realizaba sus ejercicios de estiramiento para no perder esa flexibilidad que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, y aun la conservaba bien pero le costó llegar a los mismos niveles que antes.

Sin duda mucho había cambiado en ese tiempo, era increíble que ahora tuviera que fingir que se casaría con Viktor Nikiforov y ser una de las mujeres más odiadas de Rusia... del mundo entero tal vez. Desde que la abuela Nika y el abuelo Lev estaban en casa, solo se la pasaban al pendiente de que Tara organizara muy bien su boda, ya que sería una boda esperada en Rusia y siempre tenían que estar ella y Viktor juntos. Se imaginaba los titulares de ello y le daba escalofríos.

Los días pasaban y su rutina era de practicar con el violín, ver vestidos de novia con su abuela, que Viktor fuera a la casa a visitar y a veces traía a Maccachin con él y retomar esa vida que antes tenía donde sus amigos eran parte esencial se le estaba haciendo fácil y más aun con las redes sociales y la constante comunicación con ellos.

Lo difícil de todo era imaginar que eso se extendería días y días y días. Tara solo deseaba que el mundial llegara porque ella y Viktor habían acordado acabar todo luego de que él no tuviera más competencias, tal vez unos días después de que regresara a Rusia. Siempre veía la fecha, quería que ya llegara ese día, el día que Viktor fuera a Japón y que luego volviera a Rusia con su medalla de oro... para luego cancelar la boda ficticia y que luego todo volviera a la normalidad... en su mayoría.

 _29 de Marzo, San Petersburgo._

— ¡Tara! ¡Ya es el turno de Viktor! ¡Apúrate que te vas a perder el inicio!

La familia entera estaba reunida en la enorme sala de la casa mirando el mundial de patinaje sobre hielo que se estaba llevando a cabo en Yoyogi, Japón. Estaban muy entusiasmados de verlo por Viktor, si él ganaba entonces sería su quinta victoria consecutiva. A Tara le gustaba mucho verlo patinar, ya que se encontraba mejor emocionalmente, ya soportaba ver un poco más el patinaje sin pensar en las cosas malas del pasado. Además que desde hace unos meses que no veía una competencia de patinaje artístico.

Sus abuelos iban y venían, en todo Febrero estuvieron de tren en tren porque la abuela Nika quería que la boda fuera perfecta, incluso estaban planeando hacerla en un salón especial que tenía el conservatorio de música de San Petersburgo. Tara se impresionaba que a lo largo de todo el mes de Febrero su abuela, sola, fuera capaz de organizar lo que eran la lista de invitados, de Viktor y de ella, la cual no eran largas y algunos amigos eran los mismos. Tenía incluso un vestido que habían mandado a diseñar, no estaba listo pero pronto lo estaría. El menú era batalla constante entre la abuela y Tara. Viktor y ella raramente movían un dedo pero la familia de Viktor quería que todo acabara ya, que la mentira fuera dicha y lo mismo esperaba la familia de Tara.

Había prometido a Viktor decir la verdad, que tal vez ya era hora de hacerlo y decirles que no pensaba volver a usar patines, tal vez por un largo periodo y también les diría que se mataba practicando con el violín no por hobby sino porque pretendía entrar al conservatorio de música.

Por otro lado Tara se había roto los dedos de tanto practicar, ya tenía las piezas que tocaría el día de la audición y en la actualidad sus dedos estaban llenos de curitas y había veces que las manos se le tensaban un poco y eso podía perjudicarla mucho. Viktor había estado con ella todo ese tiempo apoyándola como amigo y también planeando en como terminarían y todo lo relacionado para que la boda no se llevara a cabo. Incluso cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto, antes de él irse a Japón hace unos tres días, le había prometido encontrar la forma de que toda esa pesadilla acabara.

Por ahora debía actuar como la novia apoyadora que debía fingir ser. No quería romperles el corazón a sus abuelos pero no le quedaba de otra. Ella había prometido decir la verdad sobre lo de Sochi luego de la audición y así haría.

— ¿Ya comenzó? —Tara llegó a la sala corriendo a sentarse en el suelo junto con las gemelas—denme un espacio niñas—Anya y Tonya se movieron para darle espacio a Tara en medio de ellas y luego se acurrucaron en su hermana mayor—que nervios, espero que lo haga bien.

—Créeme que lo hará, conozco a Viktor y sé que acabará con todos ellos—dijo Mylo que estaba en el sofá grande junto a su esposa y su hijo— ¿Cómo tienes la mano, Tara?

—Bien, no me duele mucho en realidad—Tara abría y cerraba la mano para que todos vieran que estaba bien—no se preocupen, lo importante ahora es ver si Viktor gana o no.

Vale decir que no todas tenían esa tranquilidad de que la mano, que ya llevaba unas dos semanas molestándole, estuviera bien al 100%. Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que Aleksandre hablaba con su hija, tenían una buena comunicación, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que habían temas donde él se cohibía y en especial con el tema del patinaje. Mucho había discutido sobre eso con Tara, sobre que él aun no estuviera seguro de que si ir al conservatorio fuera una idea buena para ella pero siempre terminaban en lo mismo, ella molesta y el reclamándose a si mismo por abrir la boca con el bendito tema del patinaje.

Sus hermanos mayores tampoco tenían esa tranquilidad, mucho habían intentado con poco resultado, ya cuando Tara estaba emocionalmente más estable y ya viviendo en la casa, lo intentaron... cada uno y nada.

—Ya sale—dijo Aleksandre con emoción.

Apenas comenzó el número de Viktor todos estuvieron al pendiente de verlo. Como siempre, era excepcional, no podías dejar de ver como patinaba. Por un segundo Tara sintió algo, una emoción en el corazón, una mezcla de emociones que no recordaba sentir desde hace un tiempo. Veía a Viktor patinar con esa naturalidad nata de él, aquella confianza aplastante, sus movimientos seguros, fuertes pero delicados. Estaba teniendo una epifanía, pensó que era un infarto pero no, era peor... y eso no era nada bueno, según ella.

Era esa mezcla de sentimientos al ponerse los patinajes, al levantarse día a día a entrenar con una sonrisa en el rostro, al ir al hielo y patinar. La emoción se hacía más fuerte al ver a Viktor patinar _Hanerezuni soba ni ite_ que fue una pieza que ella ayudó a escoger; se dio cuenta de que extrañaba esas mariposas en el estómago antes de salir, los nervios al vestirse, las expectativas, sus amigos patinadores, los nervios de la puntuación, la adrenalina al dar un Loop, un Axel, un Flip, un Lutz... todo lo extrañaba... pero a la vez la sombra que manchó su futuro aparecía siempre y las emociones se transformaban en miedo, miedo a fallar porque lo pagaría, miedo a caerse porque lo pagaría, miedo a una puntuación baja porque lo pagaría. En momentos como esos tenía a su familia pero para ella no era suficiente, solo necesitaba a una sola persona que le diera palabras de apoyo... pero ella ya no estaba.

—... —Tara vio a Viktor hacer un flip cuádruple y sintió un vuelco en el corazón porque pensó que no lo clavaría. Se preguntaba si ella podría hacerlo también en esos momentos.

—Tara... ¿estás bien? —la pregunta de Ajax hizo que todos quitaran su atención de Viktor y la pusieran sobre Tara—¿Por qué lloras, hermanita? —Ajax colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Tara e intentó animarla.

—Hija, ¿estás bien?

—... necesito estar sola un momento... me avisan si gana o no—Tara se levantó del suelo y se fue a su habitación con prisa ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cerró la puerta sin llave, sabía que en unos minutos subiría alguno de ellos a hablar con ella pero mientras tanto quería estar sola. Por primera vez en algún tiempo quería pensar en su madre, se había dado cuenta de que poco lo hacía y que, aunque pareciera tonto, la necesitaba a su lado para que le dijera algunas palabras de apoyo como siempre hacía. Ni Viktor ni su familia la dejó sola y debía apreciar más esos actos de amor de sus amigos y familia. Se dio cuenta que hasta cierto punto se cerró a todos desde la muerte de su madre y no dejó pasar a nadie. Nunca habló sobre que sentía el no tenerla más pero tampoco sentía que ellos fueran los indicados para escucharla.

Todos esos pensamientos por solo ver patinar a Viktor, la vida era irónica.

—Tara... —la joven estaba acosta en su cama en posición fetal dándole la espalda a la puerta, no estaba llorando ya porque pensaba que era tonto hacerlo— ¿te sientes bien?

—Ieva... ¿yo los aparté a todos, verdad?

—Es normal que te cerraras a todos, era parte de tu recuperación y lo aceptamos a pesar de todo—la futura madre se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acaricias la larga melena rubia platinada de su hermana—sabes, te estas pareciendo mucho a mamá, tú y ella eran como dos gotas de agua... y eran muy unidas.

—No quiero hablar de eso—Ieva siempre intentaba que Tara hablara de Aria pero jamás ha logrado que ese tema salga a la luz. Lo hacía porque al hablar puede que Tara se sintiera mejor.

—Escucha, te conozco como si fueras mi hija y eso que solo nos llevamos 5 años de diferencia. Todos perdimos algo, tú más que todos porque no solo perdiste a mamá... sientes que perdiste tu motivación, tu amor a la vida y eso es algo que todos hemos tratado de sacarte de la cabeza. Yo confío en ti, conozco tus habilidades y sé que lograras entrar al conservatorio... pero decidas lo que decidas nosotros siempre estamos aquí para apoyarte y estaremos por mucho tiempo, créeme.

—Lo sé, es solo que... Ieva... no sé que hacer. El ver patinar a Viktor despertó mucho en mí, cosas que estaban dormidas... pero quisiera olvidarlas y es muy difícil para mí. Era mi vida entera y ahora no lo veo igual... quisiera poder salir y decirle a papá "Voy a la práctica, regreso a la hora del almuerzo"... pero no puedo... tengo miedo y sé que es tonto pero... así lo siento.

—Pero tu eres cabeza dura y sé que logras hacer lo que te propones o caso no recuerdas cuando comenzaste a patinar. Yo sí, el primer día en concreto, te caíste tantas veces que creo que hasta rompiste el hielo de la pista y... muchos años después esas caídas no te detuvieron y ahí estuvimos todos; papá, mamá, Mylo y con él luego se unió Maxine, Ajax, Tonya y Anya, los abuelos Benen y Lenna, el abuelo Lev y la abuela Nika, Pavlo, Sara, Chris, Michele, Yakov, Yuri, Viktor, yo... pero conozco tu cabeza y sé que hasta el último minuto antes de que tengas la audición tú vas a dudar, siempre dudabas de los programas y hasta el último minuto antes de salir, con esto es lo mismo y sé que cuando subas al escenario y toques las tres piezas esos jueces quedaran con los ojos para atrás.

—Tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo. Ya estamos casi en Abril, en un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas, ¿no? Además, tienes tiempo de dudar, por eso sé que tu hasta el último minuto dudaras pero también confío en que sabrás hacer lo que tu corazón indique.

—Sí... tienes razón, soy muy cabeza dura para todo.

—Por cierto, Viktor ganó el primer lugar y Chris el segundo—Tara sonrió con emoción al saber que Viktor había ganado por quinta vez consecutiva el primero lugar del mundial—ahorita está en rueda de prensa, de seguro te llamara apenas termine.

—Sí, creo que sí lo hará... siempre lo hace.

—Yo sé que no lo amas, veras que pronto todo este desastre de la boda se acabara pero tienes que agarra valor desde ya para contarle todo a los abuelos luego de la audición—Ieva le alborotó le cabello a Tara y se levantó de la cama—esta bebé cada día pesa más... ¡se me olvidaba! Tengo algo para ti... lo encontré hace un tiempo cuando limpiaba mi computadora, es algo viejo pero especial—Tara vio a su hermana sacar el celular y buscar algo—ya te la envío.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Tara un poco extrañada.

—Una canción, cuando sientas que... que simplemente no puedes, ponla y... siente, solo eso te puedo decir, cada uno la interpreta a su manera—Tara revisó su celular y vio que le había llegado.

— ¿Cada uno?

—Sí, todos la tenemos en los teléfonos incluso papá, no te la mande antes porque no creí que fuera el momento adecuado, ahora que creo que estas mejor... pues es momento—Ieva salió de la habitación dándole una última sonrisa grande a su hermana—¡pediremos pizza para la cena! —Tara rió al escuchar el grito de Ieva por el pasillo.

— ¡Ok! —su hermana ya había salido del cuarto y Tara descargó el archivo de música para escucharlo tenía un poco de curiosidad—muy bien, veamos qué es esto—Tara lo colocó y esperó hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida, una que extrañaba mucho.

 _Sometimes we stumble, sometimes we even fall and we can't find a friend_

 _Can't comprehend it all and we are lost_  
 _With nothing to hold on to_

( _Algunas veces nos tropezamos, algunas veces incluso caemos y no podemos encontrar a un amigo. No podemos comprenderlo todo y nos perdemos sin nada a lo que aferrarnos)._

 _When we can't find the answer_

 _Sometimes a prayer will do And though we wonder_  
 _Uncertain if we will get through_  
 _To face the future_  
 _Sometimes a prayer will do_

 _(Cuando no podemos encontrar la respuesta... algunas veces una oración lo hará. Y aunque nos preguntemos, sin saber si vamos a poder salir... para encarar el futuro... algunas veces una oración lo hará)._

Tara se quedó escuchando a la mujer que cantaba, cerró los ojos y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar mejor la canción, al principio no se dio mucha cuenta de quien era pero a medida de que la canción avanzaba lo supo. No lloró, solo la escuchó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la disfrutó tanto como se podía y entendía muy bien lo que decía. Tal vez esas eran las palabras que necesitaba.

—Siempre sabes que decir, mamá—Tara siguió sonriendo mientras escuchaba a su madre cantar.

Recordaba aquellos tiempos, su padre la convencía a veces de que grabara canciones, pocas veces lo hizo y también muy pocas veces los dejó escuchar el resultado de ello. No les molestaba porque siempre la escuchaban cantar en vivo, a veces por las tardes cuando hacía frío y se colocaban todos cerca de la chimenea. Puede que si hubiera perdido esa visión de la vida, de que hay que disfrutarla o al menos usarla para ayudar a otros o conocer mas del mundo, conocer gente.

—... —Tara tenía los ojos cerrados mientras era, casi, arrullada por la voz de su madre cuando la canción se detuvo y al ver la pantalla notó que Viktor la estaba llamando—siempre a la hora... —Tara contestó y esperó por el enérgico saludo.

— _¡Mi cisne!_

—Hola Viktor—dijo Tara con voz serena—felicitaciones, eres campeón por quinta vez, deberías dejar que otros ganaran, no es justo para Chris—a Tara le encantaba mencionar a Chris para molestar aunque fuese un poquito a Viktor. No era celoso con ella pero sabía de la manías de Chris con Tara.

— _Que mejore para el próximo año. Me dejaron un poco cansado con la rueda de prensa, solo preguntaban por mi descanso, qué haría para la temporada o sobre la boda... más sobre la boda y sobre ti. Tenían mucha curiosidad por saber si seguirías patinando._

—Menos mal tu sabes manejar eso, no tengo que preguntar que dijiste... sé que no lo arruinarías... pero ya sabes que te pasara si lo arruinas—el tono de voz de Tara era de amenaza absoluta.

— _Por supuesto pero... ¿Te sucede algo, mi cisne?_ _suenas un poco triste_ —Viktor sonó preocupado.

—No, estoy bien... solo que estoy feliz de que hayas ganado. Es que tuve una serie de epifanías fuertes al verte patinar y... creo que necesito un descanso de mi vida. ¿Cuándo vienes?

— _En dos días más o menos, tengo unas cosas que hacer en Japón y vuelvo enseguida a Rusia. Les llevo varios regalos a todos._

—Gracias—dijo Tara con emoción.

— _¿Cómo se ha portado Maccachin?_

—Perfectamente, ni se siente... mejor dicho no lo he visto... creo que ya me preocupé—y en verdad Tara no había visto al perro en varias horas—no te angusties de seguro esta con Anya y Tonya, como duerme en el cuarto de ellas.

— _Descuida... cuando llegue será el momento de que comencemos nuestro plan, ¿no?_

—Sí... Viktor, en verdad necesito un descanso de mi vida.

 _5 de Abril, San Petersburgo._

— _Recuerda linda, puedes practicar las horas que quieras pero siempre recuerda descansar. Yo cuando tengo mucho trabajo lo que hago es buscar aquellas piezas que más me emocionan y tocarlas en mi descanso. Deshacerte del trabajo es bueno en este tipo de cosas, si quieres tocar algo diferente... solo hazlo y así te sentirás mejor._

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, abuelo—Tara se sentí un momento en su silla frente a la computadora y dejó el violín a un lado—me molesta un poco la mano.

— _Eso es malo, descansa unos tres días, Tara. Practicar es bueno pero tú te estas excediendo un poco, sé que esto es un hobby para ti pero parecieras que quisieras presentar una audición o algo_ —si no fuera porque su abuelo comenzó a reírse, Tara se hubiera hundido en la angustia— _no me hagas caso, son tonterías de un viejo._

—Si dices cosas cómicas abuelo—dijo Tara de la forma más natural posible.

— _¿Cómo esta Viktor? Hace tiempo que no hablo con él, vi que ganó el oro en el mundial... ese muchacho es un prodigio, una leyenda._

—Sí, mejor ni se lo digas que le subes el ego más de lo que ya lo tiene. Abuelo tengo que irme, la casa está sola y tengo que hacerme la cena.

— _¿No hay nadie en la casa?_ —el abuelo de la joven sonó preocupado _— ¿Dónde están todos?_

—Ajax está de viaje con su novia, Noel. Mylo está en Moscú, fue a visitar a sus suegros una semana. Ieva está de reposo todo este mes por el embarazo, la barriga está muy grande y casi no puede caminar y papá se fue a Novosibirsk ayer con las gemelas y Jacqueline, fueron de compras creo y a cerrar unos tratos. Yo no quise ir, me sentía un poco mal.

— _Entonces tienes la casa para ti sola._

—Sí, los llamo luego y mándale besos a la abuela—el hombre se despidió con la mano y Tara cortó la comunicación. Estaba un poco cansada y ni se diga de su mano. Tomaría el consejo de su abuelo y descansaría tres días... cuatro máximo—... ¿Viktor?

Tara abrió un mensaje que le mandó el ruso y lo vio un poco extraño. Viktor no solía escribirle en las noches, al menos no tan temprano, apenas eran las 7:30 pm.

— _"Mi cisne tienes que ver esto, avísame cuando termines de verlo"—_ junto con el mensaje venia un link de algo. Le dio un poco de curiosidad ese mensaje y el link así que sin dudarlo, lo abrió.

— ¿Qué...? —vio las letras grandes del titular y quedó más que sorprendida—esto sí que no lo veía venir... —Tara colocó el video y se sorprendió aún más al ver a la persona que estaba repitiendo con mucha exactitud el programa libre de Viktor del GPF—Yuri Katsuki... eres una caja llena de sorpresas, hace tiempo que no veía algo de él... —Tara lo miró patinar pero un sentimiento se despertó en ella... por alguna razón le molestaba verlo—Se desaparece todo este tiempo, sin duda es un débil mentalmente hablando... ¿Por qué demonios Viktor me envió esto?

Hacia unos días que Tara estaba lejos de las redes sociales, no quería distraerse más porque había vuelto a entablar comunicación con algunos amigos y si se dejaba, podía estar horas y horas hablando con Chris, Sara, e incluso J.J Leroy que no dejaba de ser baboso pero no le caí mal, y entre varios era así. Prefirió alejarse de eso unos dos días antes de que las redes sociales consumieran su vida.

— _"Ya vi el video. ¿Qué con eso? lo hace bien pero no sé si soy yo o el video pero yo recordaba ese patinador más delgado. Recuerdo haber visto su presentación en el GPF, pensé que se recuperaría pero desapareció todo este tiempo... muchos aquí en Rusia lo criticaron negativamente... pero ahora que lo veo me siento molesta. No sé, no es asunto mío después de todo pero sí creo que es buen patinador, solo que necesita ayuda"._ —Tara mandó el mensaje y esperó que Viktor contestara y le explicara por qué le había mandado el video de Yuri Katsuki, era extraño y más aún porque Viktor jamás prestó atención de este tipo a ningún patinador que no fuera ella.

— _"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que si yo te necesitaba tu estarías para mí en lo que fuera? Que nos ayudaríamos el uno al otro sin importar nada"._

 _—"Por supuesto, y eso sigue en pie. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿quieres venir a la casa?, estoy sola, todos están de viaje... no pienses mal, es solo que la casa es muy grande y me da miedo estar aquí sola de noche"_

— _"Nos vemos en 10 minutos, te explicare mejor cuando llegue... solo te pido que tengas la mente abierta"_ —la repuesta fue rápida de parte del patinador y Tara se cuestionó la forma en que le preguntó, sonó mucho a que quería que fuera para otra cosa pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya estaba en camino.

Tara bajó a la sala y se puso a esperar a Viktor y mientras tanto volvió a ver el video de Yuri Katsuki, por alguna razón seguía sintiéndose molesta con el patinador y ni siquiera lo conocía. Había algo en él, algo que hacía que el programa libre de Viktor se viera distinto a como lo hacía el ruso. Le costó a analizarlo pero le gustó como lo hizo, lo extraño era el sobrepeso que tenía el chico pero de resto se veía bien. Pensó que tal vez la molestia se debía a que había sido débil y que había desaparecido... pero se volvió a cuestionar porque tal vez otros se debieron sentir igual con ella, sin duda, Tara no era el perfecto ejemplo de ello porque había hecho lo mismo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Tara logró ver a Viktor entrar a la casa con rapidez y mirando a todos lados como buscándola. Extrañamente no se quitó ni la chaqueta ni la bufanda al entrar, se las dejó puestas, como si tuviera prisa.

— ¡Tara! Es hora, levántate y muévete mujer, no podemos perder tiempo—Viktor se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. La jaló tan fuerte que la hizo parar enseguida del sofá y la empujó hacia las escaleras con prisa.

— ¿Hora de qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Viktor para!... ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Te picó algo raro?—Viktor la jaló por las escaleras y fueron en dirección al cuarto de la chica tan rápido que varias veces Tara casi cae de rodillas—Viktor... me estás dando miedo, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me voy a caer, para! —pasaron por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de la chica en pocos segundos, sin duda Viktor tenía prisa por algo.

— ¿Te acuerdas que tú tienes como que muchas epifanías muy seguido? Que parecen infartos pero en realidad son iluminaciones divinas—la pregunta fue en extremo extraña pero a Tara no le quedó de otra que asentir—muy bien, porque tuve una hace unas horas y fue tan grande que aquí estoy haciendo cumplir nuestra promesa.

—... muy interesante Viktor, pero cuando te da una epifanía no es para que vengas a casa de alguien, la arrastres a su cuarto y digas locuras como estas. En verdad me estas asustando con esto, llegas como un rayo y ahora tus ojos me asustan... tienen un aire de demencia.

—Nada de eso, me dijiste que estarías para mí sea lo que sea que te pidiera y aquí estoy para que cumplas eso... además, tu dijiste que tenías ganas de tomar un descanso de tu vida... pues te tengo la solución—Viktor se fue hasta el armario de Tara y caminó por el pasillo de adentro hasta un objeto que Tara no se esperó que Viktor agarrara—muy bien, es hora de irnos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? Deja mi maleta en paz—Tara vio como Viktor tomaba algunas prendas de ella, camisas, pantalones, ropa deportiva, zaparos de correr, un par de sandalias, pijamas... varias cosas y las comenzó a meter en la maleta más grande que tenía Tara—Viktor... estoy a un dedo de llamar a la policía, ¿Qué haces? Estas demente... no puedes entrar así como loco y empezar a guardar ropa mía en mi maleta... parece un secuestro.

—Mi cisne... nos vamos.

— ¿Ah?

—Vacaciones, antes de que terminemos con la farsa creo que sería bueno que vean que nos tomamos unas vacaciones de parejita... ¿Dónde tienes tu pasaporte?

— ¿Es que voy a tener que usarlo?

—Por supuesto, no te voy a llevar a Moscú—Viktor sacó ropa intima de Tara y la guardó en la maleta—que lindos modelitos tien...

— ¡No seas baboso!—Tara le quitó la prenda y la guardó de un solo golpe en la maleta junto con el resto de prendas íntimas—Viktor para un segundo y escucha a la voz de la razón, es una pequeña voz en tu cabeza que te debería estar diciendo que no hagas estupideces—Viktor paró dos segundos y la miró—no puedo irme, ¿Qué le digo a todos? Al menos si hubieras avisado antes...

—Es que no le vas a decir nada a nadie, tu vienes y punto. Escapada sorpresa... porque será sorpresa para ellos cuando lleguen y no te vean—Viktor terminó de cerrar la maleta, no iba tan llena a su capacidad máxima.

— ¿Me quieres secuestrar? —Viktor no dijo nada pero hizo una expresión que le dijo un sí enorme a Tara— ¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Estás loco! No voy a ningún lado contigo.

—Tarde, ya tengo tu boleto, salimos en tres horas y si sigues gritándome no podremos llegar a tiempo. Maccachin está en el carro esperándonos, cámbiate, quítate la pijama esa... corta que llevas... y ponte suéter, bufanda, pantalón, guantes, botas y nos vamos que hace un frío horroroso afuera—Viktor guardó el maquillaje de la chica en la maleta, no llevaba nada de higiene personal, solo el cepillo de dientes—descuida, yo me ocupo de ti por allá.

—Eres un maldito loco.

—Vamos que una aventura nos aguarda. Cambiante y ponte abrigada que a donde vamos no creo que por la época necesitemos mucha chaqueta pero por si acaso te guarde algunos suéteres—Tara vio como Viktor sacaba la maleta de su armario dejándola en blanco y con los pensamientos alborotados.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Cámbiate, te veo abajo.

 _30 minutos después. Aeropuerto Internacional Púlkovo._

— ¡Hace mucho frío, Viktor! ¿No pudiste estacionar más cerca a la puerta internacional? Maccachin se congelara.

—No había lugar y caminemos rápido—ambos comenzaron a caminar con rapidez por la calle y Tara estaba con el pobre perro que llevaba hasta bufanda dentro de su cajita.

—... —Tara aguantó en darle con su bolso de mano, no había querido decir a donde iban—pobre Maccachin, tranquilo amiguito pronto te sacaremos de ahí... o al menos hasta cuando Viktor me diga... ¡A donde demonios me quiere llevar!

—Te aguantaras porque no te diré, no al menos hasta que tenga los boarding pass en la mano.

—... —Tara no había estado muy al pendiente de todo pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mini maleta que llevaba Viktor algo en su interior le decía que eso estaba un poco sospechoso—Viktor...

— ¡Viktor! —Tara se detuvo al escuchar esa voz áspera—¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate!... ¿Tara?

— ¿Entrenador Yakov...?

—Pero tú, ¿qué?... ¿Cómo? —el hombre parecía sorprendido de ver a la joven—¡Niña irresponsable e inmadura!

—Sí, es un placer verlo a usted también, entrenador Yakov.

—Yakov... has sido el mejor entrenador de todos... —Tara vio a Viktor pasar frente a ella hacia Yakov con un aire muy peliculero.

— ¿Qué película se está montando este ahora?—Tara no quiso prestar más atención y prefirió seguir hacia el aeropuerto con su maleta, su bolso de mano y con la caja Maccachin que debía estar muerto del frío— ¿Por qué demonios dije esa promesa? Es que soy tonta de nacimiento, Viktor se toma todo literal... esto es un desastre, no pude dejarle ningún mensaje a papá o a mis hermanos... Maccachin esto será un desastre, Viktor me esta secuestrando... y me quitó mi teléfono... quien iba a decir que me amenazaría con contar todo a mis abuelos si no iba con él—lo último le dio más rabia que otra cosa—si lo llego a matar no te preocupes Maccachin, tú te quedas conmigo.

Tara continuó su rumbo al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de estar en Abril el clima de San Petersburgo era así por muchos meses, demasiado, solo en promedio tenían 56 días de sol o menos en verano y la mayoría del año era nublado.

Estaba preocupada por su familia, en que dirían cuando llegaran y no la vieran. Le preocupaba también a donde podría llevarla Viktor, cuando le daban ataques de locura era un poco inesperado pero esto no era un ataque de locura, estaba muy cuerdo. De algo sí estaba segura, Viktor planeaba algo y ella iba a ser hundida en ese plan hasta la frente. Prácticamente la estaba secuestrando, le quitó su teléfono, pasaporte, los otros papeles de identidad, la amenazo con hablar y solo llevaba dinero y algunas tarjetas internacionales que usaba para cuando iba a las competencias. En su interior sus emociones se dividían en miedo, emoción mínima, ganas de matar a Viktor y ansiedad... estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de ansiedad pero debía llegar primero al aeropuerto para calentarse.

—Maccachin... ¿A dónde crees que me lleve Viktor? Maldito imbécil... te juro Maccachin, esta vez lo capo en verdad.

Viktor llegó unos minutos después con su cara bien lavada, dícese como si nada estuviera pasando y solo fuera una escapada romántica... que de romántica no tenía nada. Tara lo esperaba en la entrada porque no tenía idea a que taquilla de aerolínea ir. Solo lo esperaba cruzada de brazos y junto a la cajita de Maccachin y su maleta con su mejor cara de perro.

—Te recuerdo que tengo la audición en un mes, solo te lo menciono para que caigas un poco en la realidad de todo—dijo Tara con tono molesto a lo que Viktor pareció no importarle.

—Lo sé—la joven se indignó con la respuesta tan seca y llena de todo menos de importancia, sabía que él era olvidadizo pero esto ya era un nuevo nivel—no te preocupes, sé que lo pasaras y que serás la mejor violinista de Rusia.

—... no llevo mi violín y yo no nací sabiendo tocar. Debo practicar.

—Cierto, cierto... pues tendremos que comprar otro luego... y no soy tonto, sé lo de tu mano—Tara no dijo nada pero le molestó que su familia fuera tan legua suelta con Viktor— te comprare un violín nuevo cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino pero tú tienes que prometerme que no te quejaras, que tendrás que escuchar lo que yo diga y sobre todo, debes descansar la mano o todo habrá valido para nada—Viktor sacó algo de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo entregó a Tara—toma, es para inmovilizar un poco la mano, mi médico dijo que te puede ayudar.

—Eres un descarado... me traes aquí amenazada, sin conocimiento de a donde me llevas, el pobre Maccachin pasó frío, mi familia no sabe que me fui y cuando vean que no estoy en la casa no sé qué pueden llegar a hacer y de paso que no dejé nota y ni una señal de a dónde podría ir. A Ieva se le va a salir la niña cuando se entere y si algo le pasa a mi sobrina te juro por lo que más amo en la vida que te capo, Viktor Nikiforov.

—... la taquilla es de este lado, dame tu maleta, tu vete por allá y yo me encargo de todo. Ponte lo que te di, ahora.

—Me ignoraste, ¿Por qué me ignoras, animal? Dime a donde vamos antes de que me convierta en terrorista y explote una bomba aquí contigo—Tara lo había agarrado de la bufanda y la comenzó a apretar—habla Nikiforov.

—Ya lo sabrás... —Tara apretó más la bufanda—está bien, está bien... te diré a donde iremos pero solo suelta un poco la bufanda que no respiro bien—aflojó un poco la bufanda pero apenas lo hizo Viktor salió corriendo con sus maletas y las jaula de Maccachin, todo iba sobre un carrito de aquellos que se usaban en los aeropuertos, menos mal que a esa hora estaba todo medio vacío.

— ¡Vuelve acá! —Tara se fue detrás de él y se le lanzó en la espalda para detenerlo pero solo pudo agarra la bufanda—habla o formo un escándalo y digo que eres terrorista y te llevan de aquí preso.

—Muy bien, muy bien... iremos a Japón—Tara soltó la bufanda y Viktor casi cae al suelo—loca.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¿Cómo demonios me vas a llevar hasta allá? Necesito permisos para entrar al país y Maccachin también y...

—Cualquier cosa que vayas a decir, lo siento, pero ya tengo todo listo solo busco los boarding pass y en dos horas estamos saliendo a Tokyo. Te va a gustar mucho, pero no nos quedaremos ahí, claro que no—Tara sintió otro ataque de ansiedad llegar a ella a medida que Viktor hablaba—tomaremos el tren bala hasta la Prefectura de Saga, nos bajamos en Kyushu y directo a un lindo pueblo parecido a San Petersburgo... más pequeño... llamado Hasetsu, las aguas termales te harán bien y te relajaras mucho. Querías unas vacaciones de tu vida, pues ahí las tienes, aguas termales y Japón... ¿Qué más puedes pedirle a la vida? Será un viaje que te cambie la vida.

— ¿Y no podías haberme dicho eso antes como una persona normal sin tener que amenazarme? Mi padre llega pasado mañana y mi abuelo se va a extrañar que no lo llame como siempre, al menos habla con él, no quiero que se preocupen.

—... está bien.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere?

—Tú y yo juntos de viaje a Japón... me sorprende que no tengamos a la prensa siguiéndonos ahora mismo. Por eso ese gorro de lana que tienes y la bufanda, te tapan la cara muy bien.

—... ¿y por qué va Maccachin con nosotros? —Viktor y Tara se acercaron hasta la taquilla para buscar sus boarding pass—pobre perrito, el viaje va a ser muy duro para él.

—Descuida, y deja de preguntar tanto, no había con quien dejarlo. Mamá y papá están en Hawaii, regalo de mi parte por su aniversario y mi dulce hermana esta en Boston, recuerda que solo vino de vacaciones y también planeando su boda—en eso tenía razón Viktor. Su padre y su madre, Miroslav e Irina, estaban disfrutando de un clima cálido en Hawaii e Ilia estaba en preparativos también con su prometido en Boston. Vale decir que los padres de Viktor estaban por las nubes porque sus dos hijos se casarían pronto.

—Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Viktor.

—Lo siento, no te escucho. Veamos... Tara Ekaterina Lébidieva, tienes suerte que cuando Aleksandre te dio su apellido te cambiaran los nombre, no me gustaba el otro tuyo... era muy poco tú—Viktor se fue hasta la taquilla junto con el pasaporte de ella, ignorándola completamente y dejándola sola con sus lamentaciones—descuida, hablare con tus abuelos cuando lleguemos a Japón, solo serán unas horas de viaje y apenas lleguemos nos comunicamos con todos, ¿contenta?

—Para nada—las maletas ya se las habían llevado y a Maccachin también, el viaje era muy real y aun no creía lo que estaba pasando... y no eran ni las diez de la noche—sé que algo planeas, Viktor. Espera a que me entere y te hare la vida cuadritos.

 _Continuará._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Holiiiiiiiis!_ _Sí ya sé, no fue una actualización muy pronta... pero es que en verdad tengo que distraerme de muchas cosas que están pasando en mi vida y escribir es la única salida que tengo junto con dibujar y de paso me fui de viaje, lo que pasa es que quieor dejar pasar el tiempo ;3 ademas de que hoy es el ultimo capi de Yuri! on Ice T-T_ _._

 _Espero actualizar muchos de mis fics esta semana y no solo este XD creo que no actualizaré este dentro de varios días, eso no significa que no lo vaya a estar escribiendo por partes XD Espero que les guste el capi yyyyyy... datos curiosos._

 _ _Una amiga me preguntó el por qué Viktor llama "cisne" a Tara. No es solo un apelativo cariñoso dado por su condición de patinadora sino que el apellido "Lébidiev" (recuerden que si es mujer a los apellidos rusos se les agrega "a" al final y si es hombre queda igual, por eso Tara es Lébidieva y su padre Lébidiev) según leí, el apellido significa "cisne" entonces pensé que sería un buen apellido para Tara.__

 _ _ _El nombre Tara no tiene un significado en concreto, solo sé que era el nombre de una colina en Irlanda donde estaba el trono de un rey y que ahí se reunían a contar historias sobre hazañas de guerreros o historias de sus dioses. Ekaterina es un nombre ruso y significa "puro". Escogí Tara porque yo pienso mucho en mis fics y las que me conocen saben cómo me tomo esto y yo pensé en ponerle Anastasia al principio pero luego me puse a pensar... Yuri jamás podría decir ese nombre y es largo XD así que Tara es corto y es fácil de pronunciar para un japonés.___

 _ _ _ _Ahora sí me despido y espero leernos pronto, gracias a las que siguen el fic, leen, dan a favorito y espero que algun día comenten XD 33333_ _3____


	6. Capítulo 5

_Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Aquellos personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría y no lucro con esto._  
.

.

.

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Bienvenidos a Yu-topia_

Aunque pareciera increíble, un poco fuera de lo normal, Tara tuvo que quedarse sentada esperando a que fuera la hora de abordar, el avión no había llegado aún pero todavía faltaba una hora para su vuelo así que Viktor solo la sentó, ella se cruzó de brazos y esperó... solo mirando la pared frente a ella. No habían tantas personas como creí en el vuelo que les tocaba pero así dormiría mas tranquila, en parte, otro problema era que Tara odiaba los aviones con toda su existencia, odiaba volar y eso siempre presentó un problema cuando tenía que ir a los campeonatos en otros países ya que si eran en Rusia prefería moverse en tren así tardara 8 horas más de lo que tardaría en un avión.

— ¿Estas feliz, Tara? —Viktor trataba de ser un poco gracioso tratando de meterse con ella pero eso solo hacía que su desprecio creciera más hacia él—cambia esa cara mi cisne, será un viaje increíble ya lo veras, tu y yo solos.

—En parte me preocupa eso, tu y yo solos. Un viaje de este tipo antes de la boda solo hará que nuestra relación se vea sólida y no dañada como debería estar—Tara tenía su bufanda y su abrigo sobre las piernas, como adentro no hacia tanto frío era mejor quitárselos dejado solo una camisa manga corta de cuello de tortuga azul cielo—tal vez tengas razón con lo del viaje pero...

— ¿Pero...?

—Pero me estas secuestrando, o casi. Sé que odias mis decisiones, siempre las has odiado... me apoyas porque me quieres pero aun así no sé si hago lo correcto... dejo tanto atrás y aun así hay tanto por delante. Que ustedes me apoyen significa mucho pero como dijo Ieva, mi cabeza no dejará de dudar hasta el último minuto... a pesar de que sea verdad, no pienso permitirlo... así llegues a odiarme toda la vida.

—Lamento haberte traído así pero si no lo hacía entonces no vendrías conmigo—Viktor tomó la mano de la chica y esta la apartó rápidamente, no quiso responder sobre lo de su decisión definitiva, no la odiaría, no podría— ¿todavía te avergüenzas? Fue hace tanto... cuando todo comenzó, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada ahora porque tú...

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Estoy preocupada.

— ¿De qué? Todo estará bien y mira... —Tara volteó a ver como Viktor sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta— ¡las pastillas para que duermas en el vuelo!

—... —Tara se había emocionado, por nada, pensaba que era que le entregaría su celular—gracias... por lo menos tengo eso.

—A tus 22 años y siendo patinadora profesional aun no creo que le tengas miedo a volar, es lo mejor del mundo y el medio de transporte más seguro de todos—la joven rodó los ojos. Viktor trataba de animarla y apreciaba eso porque decía muchas tonterías pero que de algún modo le hacían gracia—nunca te lo dije pero me alegra de que estés comunicándote con tus amigos, es un gran paso para ti.

—Sí...

—... —Viktor ya no sabía qué hacer, podía hablar de lo que quisiera pero nada parecía alegrarla. No tuvo más remedio, solo había una solución a todo y si era para quitarle esa cara de preocupación entonces debía hacerlo—toma... habla con tus abuelos, diles que estas bien.

—Viktor... —Tara vio como el ruso le devolvía su celular. Lo tomó y vio a Viktor con una expresión de arrepentimiento—gracias pero esperare a que lleguemos a Japón... a pesar de todo algo me dice que este viaje me va a ayudar mucho. Lamento si te he hecho sentir que todo esto está mal... pero es que no fue la mejor manera de decir que me fuera de viaje contigo.

—Sí... lamento eso yo también. Igualmente creo que este viaje será algo bueno por el descanso que vas a tener, al menos eso espero... no se sabe que cosas pueda traer la vida estando allá. Cuando lleguemos prometo que tendrás tu violín, el más bello de todos y el que usaras el día de la audición, uno blanco con oro—Tara vio a Viktor poner cara de ilusión, como si se imaginara la escena completa.

—Con uno simple está bien no debes ser así conmigo—Viktor le alborotó el cabello a la joven y ambos rieron—eso me recuerda... —Tara buscó en su celular algo, colocó sus audífonos en el teléfono y le dio uno a Viktor—supongo que extrañas esto tanto como yo. Me lo pasó Ieva hace un tiempo y se me había olvidado mostrártelo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Viktor se colocó el audífono y al comenzar a escuchar a la mujer que cantaba sintió sorpresa pero enseguida sonrió serenamente. Apoyó su codo en el descanso de la silla y cerró los ojos escuchando a esa mujer cantar.

Ambos cerraron los ojos escuchando a la madre de Tara cantar. Viktor se sintió como renovado, como en aquellos años cuando todo era tranquilo y podía llegar a la casa de la familia de Tara, que no era la de ahora sino una más pequeña, y pasar las tardes en paz luego de un duro entrenamiento.

—Ya son dos años... —dijo Viktor al momento de que terminó la canción. Viktor escuchó un sollozo pequeño y volteó a ver a Tara, poco había visto a la joven llorar por su madre y pensaba que esto le haría bien—yo también la extraño mucho, mi cisne. ¿Recuerdas como la llamaba? Tú eres mi hermoso cisne y ella era mí...

—Hermosa zarina del hielo... claro que recuerdo, aun cuando su apariencia no era la mejor por la enfermedad... tu siempre la llamabas tu zarina del hielo y ella se alegraba mucho cada vez que ibas a casa... —Tara se abrazó a Viktor con fuerza. El ruso solo le palmeaba la espalda con cariño y la dejaba llorar—Viktor...

—Dime, mi cisne.

— ¿Crees que este viaje me ayude a relajarme? —Tara lo soltó y Viktor lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano con la que sostenía el violín y comenzó a hacerle unos masajes para relajarle la mano un poco—gracias, me molestaba un poco.

—No sé qué nos traiga este viaje, mi cisne, solo puedo decirte que iremos a un lugar bueno y que ahí podremos relajarnos los dos de todo. Siempre cumplo lo que te prometo.

—Viktor...

—Dime—Viktor seguía concentrado con el masaje que no se esperaba la pregunta que Tara le iba a hacer. Había planeado todo, e incluso el secuestro de la joven, pero Tara no era tonta y Viktor omitió un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allá? Sé que estás en tu descanso pero yo no puedo quedarme mucho tampoco—Viktor dejó de masajear pero envés de hacerlo parecer que no sabía qué demonios responderle a Tara, tenía mucho miedo de decirle que los pasajes que había comprado no tenían fecha de retorno muy próxima y más tedioso sería decirle que el permiso que tenían para estar en Japón solo duraba seis meses—ya llegó el avión.

— ¿Ah? Qué bien, no tardó tanto—Viktor la ayudó a levantarse, tomaron sus bolsos de mano, las chaquetas y bufandas—vamos a dormir bien, tu sabes... primera clase.

—Qué raro tú... siempre con tus caprichos.

Al entrar al avión Tara sintió varios recuerdos, unos donde entraba en pánico al pisar aviones. Comenzó a sudar frío y prefirió ni decírselo a Viktor, si le llegaba un ataque de ansiedad entonces sería peor para él porque, Viktor sería buen patinador, pero de enfermero, novio, compañero de viaje, amigo, a veces era una vergüenza. La última vez que la intentó ayudar con un ataque de pánico camino a España tuvieron que salirse del avión.

Sus asientos eran los primeros en la fila 1 de primera clase, sí, Viktor le gustaba ser el primero hasta en los asientos del avión. No es que fuera caprichoso pero era de esos que tenían la filosofía de "si tienes dinero, gástalo" y la utilizaba en el sentido de donar a caridad, usarlo para comprar regalos a otros y darse sus lujos cuando quería o a ella durante su estadía en la casa del patinador.

—Me alegra que hayas bajado de peso, mi cisne. ¿Cuánto estas pesando? —preguntó Viktor luego de sentarse ambos en sus lugares correspondientes.

—50 kilos según recuerdo—tantas personas habían hecho notar su pasada gordura que se le desarrolló un mini trauma a eso y con mucho esfuerzo, y rechazando todo lo delicioso que Viktor le traía solo para molestarla, logró regresa al menos a unos tres kilos más que su peso durante su último GPF—Viktor... la pastilla, ahora.

—Cierto, cierto—Viktor sacó la pastilla de su bolsillo—disculpe señorita, un vaso de agua que mi prometida es un poco nerviosa a la hora de volar—Viktor le guiñó el ojo ya que la mujer tenía cara de amargada o de haber volado muchas horas.

—Enseguida se lo traigo.

—Eres un casanova... me encanta—dijo Tara con alegría—aún recuerdo aquella vez que me ayudaste con mi venganza, cuando yo tenía 17 años y esa zorra quiso intentar seducir a Mickey... tuvo lo que se merecía.

—Ni creas, me dio remordimiento luego y tuvimos una cita que terminó un poco movida.

—Sabes, mi vida era feliz sabiendo que le había roto el corazón a esa zorra en patines... ¿Por qué la tenías que arruinar diciendo que te acotaste con ella por lastima?... pensándolo bien eso también me hace feliz—Tara se acomodó mejor en su asiento y Viktor solo la arropó con una de las mantas calientes que daban en el avión—gracias por este viaje, Viktor.

—De nada mi cisne.

—Unos días fuera de la rutina serán lo mejor en mucho tiempo—Tara vio a la azafata llegar con su vaso de agua y enseguida se tomó las pastilla, esas de rápido efecto y que la harían dormir unas cuantas horas—pero hablando de todo... ¿Por qué me mandaste ese video del patinador japonés?

— ¿Ah?... no me acuerdo...

—Algún día dejaras de ser tan olvidadizo... por cierto... ¿Qué quería Yakov?

—Yakov debería tomarse unas vacaciones y visitar Japón, ¿no crees?

—... —Tara ya comenzó a sentir el sueño llegar a ella. Bostezó una vez y Viktor ya sabía que pronto caería—Ya quiero llegar... y relajarme...

—Te aseguro que te relajaras mucho... —Viktor le dio un beso en la frente antes de que cayera dormida. Cuando se trataba de pastillas para dormir Tara parecía tener un sistema que aceleraba el efecto—ya se durmió... lo siento mi cisne pero prometiste ayudarme en lo que fuera... y esto te hará bien a ti también.

Pasados unos veinte minutos el avión despegó sin problemas. Viktor pensaba en que si tomar esa decisión de irse sin importarle nada, solo Tara, y viajar los dos juntos a una aventura que podría terminar con Tara dejándolo sin hijos de una sola patada cuando se enterara, era buena... al menos arriesgarse.

Si bien la quería, esto no lo hacía para lastimarla, porque al quererla no quería perder a esa persona que ella representaba antes cuando ambos patinaban juntos, era más un apego al pasado que el bienestar de ella. Aquella persona que siempre daba lo mejor en la pista y que dejaba a todos sorprendidos, aquella persona que se ganó con esfuerzo el título de "El cisne de San Petersburgo" porque fue él el que comenzó a llamarla así y el resto es historia. Fue por un día que la vio patinar cuando tenía 16 años, con la música del lago de los cisnes y cargaba un traje blanco con dorado que la hacía ver como una princesa.

No importaba que fuera, él quería evitar que Tara fuera a esa audición aun si fuera con la excusa de que se largara a Japón con él, bien sabía que nadie quería que ella dejara de patinar, que no importaba el tiempo que le tomara regresar... prefería mil veces dejar de patinar él que ver como Tara arruinaba su vida. Viktor la miró dormir con tanta paz que se sintió tranquilo... lo mataría, de eso no había duda, pero aceptaría lo que viniera.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y al abrirla había un hermoso anillo de diamante, no tan grande, pero lo suficiente como para que se notara en sus delicados dedos. Como Tara era de sueño muy pesado, Viktor tomó su mano izquierda con mucho cuidado y con la delicadeza que más pudiera tener en ese momento, por si acaso, y le colocó el anillo en el dedo.

—Me va a matar... pero es por su bien.

 _Tokyo, Japón._

El aterrizaje fue fuerte y gracias a eso Tara se despertó de golpe. Lo primero que hizo la joven fue preguntarle que sedante de caballo le había dado porque había dormido todo el viaje y de manera muy placentera, como en una nube. Viktor solo le respondió que era el mismo que ella siempre tomaba cuando viaja pero lo estaba dudando un poco, solo un poco.

—Viktor... mi celular.

—Ya voy, el mío primero que tengo que hacer unas llamadas a mis padres que no se de ellos desde hace unos dos días—Tara trataba de no dormirse, aun el sedante de caballo le estaba haciendo efecto—ocúpate tu del tuyo, yo voy a terminar unos asuntos y a hablar con el hotel... dale, ve—Viktor le hizo señas con la mano como si fuera perrito callejero.

—... —Tara no dijo nada, porque aún se sentía mareada por la pastilla, así que dejó que Viktor ganara esa vez.

El ruso se aparató un poco de donde estaba Tara para poder hablar más tranquilo con la persona que estaba llamando. Ya se esperaba unas cuantas palabras de la persona, tal vez unos gritos pero siempre comprendería la situación al explicárselo.

— _Aló, ¿con quien hablo?_ —se escuchó la voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Aleksandre... soy yo, Viktor.

— _¿Viktor? ¿Y ese número? ¿En dónde estás metido? Pensé que estarías cuidando a Tara mientras no está nadie en la casa, sabes que no me gusta dejarla sola_ —el hombre ya sonaba preocupado pero Viktor lo estaba más por la reacción que tendría el padre de la chica.

—Es una historia cómica... ¿estas sentado por casualidad?

 _Novosibirsk, Rusia._

El padre de Tara se encontraba en la habitación del hotel junto con Jacqueline que estaba ayudando a las gemelas a arreglarse para salir un rato antes de que tuvieran que empacar todo para volver a San Petersburgo al día siguiente.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasha? —el hombre le hizo seña de que no sabía nada.

—Sí Viktor, estoy sentado... —Aleksandre se sentó en el sofá de la habitación y escuchó a Viktor balbucear, como queriendo alargar el anuncio de lo que pretendía decirle—no me angusties que recuerda que tengo el corazón débil y... ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE LLEVASTE A TARA A JAPON?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

— _No Aleksandre, solo unas pequeñas vacaciones para que se relaje de la audición, solo eso, te juro que ella va a estar bien y que..._

— ¡No me importa eso! Te llevaste a mi hija sin permiso.

— _Técnicamente no, ella es mayor de ella... tiene 22 años._

— ¿Me estas refutando, Viktor? —la voz del hombre sonaba molestaba pero a la vez sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque ya estaban allá. Aleksandre respiró profundamente y aclaró un poco el panorama en su mente, Jacqueline era la que estaba preocupada, jamás había escuchado así a Aleksandre. Luego de respirar, sin que Viktor hablara, se volvió a sentar lentamente en el sillón mientras masajeaba su frente—Viktor... ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Aún no te rindes?... déjala en paz, ¿Qué quieres lograr con eso?

— _No me voy a rendir, Aleksandre. No quiero perder a mi cisne y el mundo del patinaje tampoco—_ el hombre arrugó la frente en señal de frustración.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sí?

— _La dejaste._

—No... no lo hice... yo solo sigo lo que Aria me enseñó Viktor, mi amada esposa siempre se esforzó en criarla y cuando supo que estaba enferma siempre me decía qué le gustaba a Tara o qué le molestaba, desde pequeña siempre me educó, como si hubiera sabido que algún día faltaría en nuestras vidas... y Tara me enseñó muchas cosas de cómo ser padre... ¿Qué vas a entenderla tú que solo eres su amigo? Viktor... por dejar de patinar no la vas a perder, ella no va a morir ni a desaparecer de nuestras vidas... eso lo aprendí al verla sufrir, porque quiero lo mejor para mi hija y eso significa que ella misma debe encontrar su camino... si se equivoca entonces está bien... pero obligarla a algo que no le va a hacer ningún bien tampoco es la solución.

— _Aleksandre... solo quiero intentarlo._

— ¿Y para que la llevas a Japón? ¿No pudiste llevarla a Moscú?

— _Tengo un plan, no la involucra a ella directamente... pero quiero ver cómo reacciona_.

— ¿Qué plan sería ese? Tus planes son de preocuparse—dijo el hombre un poco más calmado—sé que contigo ella estará bien pero...

— _El plan... bueno, el plan consiste en que ella no vaya a esa audición, esa sería la parte que involucra a Tara, solo esa... de resto creo que el mundo lo sabrá en... mínimo le doy una semana_ —el hombre abrió los ojos como plato, ahora sí estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso— _no sé cuándo volveremos a Rusia. Intentare hacer que se quede conmigo lo más que pueda y que cambie de opinión. Si no logro nada... entonces que ella decida su camino y yo juro por su madre, que es lo más sagrado para ella, que no volveré a inmiscuirme en su vida._

—... ¿Qué me estas contando...?

 _—Pero... si Tara elije lo contrario y decide quedarse aquí conmigo... ustedes no interferirán en este proceso._

—... ¿estas demente?... estas apartando a mi hija de su familia...

— _Lo siento pero debo intentarlo y si es necesario alejarla de ustedes entonces lo hare... ten fe en mí, puedo sentir que ella quiere pisar el hielo... solo déjame esta oportunidad y si no logro nada en este año..._

 _—_ ¡¿AÑO?!

 _—...entonces me rindo._

—... —Jacqueline miraba a su pareja pidiendo una explicación pero este solo calló. Aleksandre no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y las cuchillas de los patines. Era un decisión difícil pero él era padre, eso significa cuidar y proteger a sus hijos de todo mal... pero también significaba que podía hacer o permitir cualquier cosa, si eso hacia feliz a su hija—está bien, tomaré ese riesgo, si Tara se enoja contigo no me vengas llorando para que te perdone... pero con una condición.

— _Gracias Aleksandre, no te arrepenti..._

—No, el que se arrepentirá serás tú. Sí ella... —Aleksandre se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir así que prefirió decirlo en voz baja—si en verdad piensas hacer lo que planeas... entonces tu pagaras la educación de Tara... en donde sea.

— _¿De qué...?_

—Mándale saludos a mi hija y cuídense mucho, esperemos verlos pronto por Rusia y Jacqueline y las gemelas le mandan saludos a los dos—Aleksandre no le dio tiempo a Viktor para hablar ya que trancó con rapidez.

Intentó internalizar todo lo que acababa de pasar... Viktor había secuestrado a Tara y no pretendía devolverla hasta lograr su objetivo, al menos uno porque al parecer Tara no sería lo principal en su plan original sino un complemento, según lo que había entendido Aleksandre.

—Sasha... ¿pasa algo? —el hombre miró a su pareja de reojo y suspiró.

—Niñas, vayan para abajo y espérenos en el lobby, tengo algo que hablar con Jacqueline antes de irnos—las niñas se fueron corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación y al cerrarla Jacqueline corrió hacia donde estaba su pareja—siéntate... porque vas a escuchar la estupidez más grande que ha hecho Viktor en toda su vida—sabía que Jacqueline se molestaría pero debía ser sincero con ella y decirle que Viktor planeaba no dejar a Tara ir a la audición.

 _Tokyo, Japón._

—Lo siento... —Viktor miró la pantalla de su teléfono luego de que Aleksandre le trancara, de fondo había una foto de él, Maccachin y Tara de cuando vivían juntos. Sabía que el padre de ella no estaba para nada contento—las cosas que hago por amor.

— ¡Por fin! —Viktor sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a Tara llegar detrás de él—ya por fin funciona, voy a llamar a papá y...

—Descuida, ya yo hablé con él. De seguro le dirá a tus hermanos luego, mejor llama a Benen y a Lenna... para que tu estés más tranquila, mientras voy y compro los boletos del tren bala por acá, tengo que ver que tanto vamos a viajar... tiene un sistema grandioso a pesar de que el tren está en otro lado—Viktor se fue por su lado dejando a la chica sola con su maleta y con la jaula de Maccachin. Prefería estar lejos de ella por ahora.

—Descuida amiguito, esperamos pronto sacarte de ahí... espero que no se un viaje tan largo. Lamento que tengamos que tenerte ahí encerrado por tantas horas—Tara buscó el número de su abuelo rápidamente, no prestó ni atención a la hora que sería allá en Inglaterra, solo marcó el número. Confiaba en Viktor así que no se preocupó más por su familia, solo quería ir al tren y dormir un poco más antes de llegar a su destino—estoy segura que me dio sedante de caballo, no hay otra forma de que haya dormido tanto.

Tara logró hablar con su abuelo y su abuela, explicándoles todo y que se tomaría su tiempo para descansar junto con Viktor, un descanso de sus prácticas y como regalo de novios... como una pre-luna de miel, algo que no agradó mucho a su abuelo ya que era un hombre muy tradicional y no veía bien que Tara se hubiera ido con Viktor a Japón y menos si era una "pre-luna de miel", porque muy bien sabía que se hacía en las luna de miel. Benen le dio su charla/regaño por haberse ido sola... Tara solo pensaba en lo que diría su abuelo si se enterara de la verdad. Se sintió mejor al poder hablar con ellos, desde la muerte de su madre, a pesar de que parecieran normal, sabía que estaban afectados, su dos únicas hijas habían muerto de la misma enfermedad dejando solo a sus dos únicas nietas.

—Los amo, hablamos cuando llegue al hotel. No se preocupen por mí, estaremos bien y cuando llegue a casa seguirán las lecciones.

— _Cuídate mucho mi niña, y recuerda, no le des a Viktor..._

— ¡Abuelo ya!... ya me siento lo suficientemente apenada para que me vuelvan a dar la charla—dijo Tara ya entrando en modo desesperación—hablamos luego, Viktor debe de tener los tickets listo... adiós.

— _Adiós, Tara._

Tara trancó y suspiró, había jurado que nunca volvería a recibir un regaño de sus abuelo... porque más que regaños parecían una clase de educación sexual, tal vez no estaban enterados de que Tara sí hizo sus años de estudio en una escuela de solo señoritas en San Petersburgo y que se graduó también con buenas notas, lo único fue que no entró a la universidad y era algo de lo que se arrepentía cada día.

—Mi cisne... —Tara volteó y vio a Viktor llegar con su maleta y una sonrisa en la cara—es hora de irnos, el tren sale en unas dos horas y tenemos que llegar hasta la estación.

—Ok...

El recorrido hasta el Shinkansen había sido tan corto y aburrido que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había hecho, ni el viaje hasta el lugar, solo recordaba que tenía mucho sueño y eso le ganó a su cordura. Recordaba haber entregado la jaula de Maccachin con él adentro, le había dolido despegarse del pobre perro de esa manera, a Viktor también, pero no les quedaba de otra, Maccachin aún no podía nadar a sus anchas.

En los asientos, Viktor le cedió el de la ventana para que durmiera mejor, porque sabía que a ella le gustaba así pero ya el efecto de las pastillas estaba acabando y el sueño seguía pero por el pequeño cambio de horario que tenía. Para mantenerse despierta se puso sus audífonos para escuchar música mientras Viktor leía un catálogo de algo, no le prestó mucha atención, tampoco a las cosas que anotaba en una pequeña libreta, como si hiciera un alista de la compra.

A medida que cambiaban los paisajes se daba cuenta de que tal vez ese viaje no iba a ser tan malo, Japón era hermoso, también era una lástima que no tuviera una cámara profesional para tomar fotos, Viktor la había sacado tan rápido de la casa que no le dio tiempo de agarrarla. El viaje en total hasta Fukuoka tomaría unas cinco horas según les explicaron, luego de llegar a cierta estación en Kyushu entonces tendrían que tomar un tren común para llegar a Hasetsu. Tara miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las 4 de la mañana pero se sentía más tarde que eso y su sueño no era tanto.

—Viktor...

— ¿Dime? —el ruso no había notado la cara de molesta que traía Tara, seguía pegado a su catálogo de sabrá Dios qué— ¿te sientes mal?

— ¿Me puedes explicar esto? —Viktor tuvo que voltear hacia ella y sintió escalofrío al ver como Tara le mostraba su mano donde en cierto dedo había cierto anillo—he de admitir que al principio no lo noté, cuando lo hice preferí callarme porque no lo vi bien... ahora que lo veo bien... ¿Qué hace un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo? Si es que se puede saber.

—Hay que pretender bien... solo úsalo, es el de mi madre. De seguro debe estar como loca buscándolo.

—Eres un...

—Descuida, cuando regresemos yo se lo devuelvo...a demás ella dijo que ese sería mío para cuando me casara—mientras hablaban, por su lado pasó alguien y Tara instintivamente se tapó la cara— ¿te sucede algo? ¿Estamos jugando al escondite con quién?

—... ¿ah?...

—Descuida, no creo que aquí muchos nos conozcan, puedes estar tranquila. Eso te lo aseguro. Pero si te sientes más segura así no te culpo, siempre hay 1 de 1000 que nos puede reconocer.

— ¿Nadie?

—Nadie... Tara, ¿dime cual prefieres? —Tara se asomó a ver que era lo que Viktor tanto buscaba en ese pequeño catalogo—yo creo que este sería perfecto.

—... ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Te prometí un violín y un violín te daré—Tara vio el catalogo y sí, Viktor estaba viendo violines.

—... mejor voy a dormir un rato, es muy temprano.

—Muy bien, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

 _Hasetsu, Kyushu._

Fue como si las pastillas se le hubieran activado el efecto nuevamente. Tara durmió casi todo el viaje en el tren hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hakata y de ahí al tren que los debería llevar a Hasetsu e igualmente durmió todo el trayecto apoyada en el hombro de Viktor mientras este seguía viendo el bendito catálogo de cosas, y por fin llegar a un cuarto, con un lugar donde poner la espalda, un lugar para bañarse, comer y, según había visto Tara en un papel que le habían dado Viktor sobre Hasetsu, era un lugar muy tranquilo y perfecto para ella, podría caminar por la orilla de la playa junto con Maccachin. Había también mucho que ver en los alrededores.

—Por fin llegamos, Maccachin.

— ¿No te has visto en un espejo? —fue lo único que dijo Viktor para llamar la atención de la joven—tienes el cabello un poco... desordenado—Viktor le comenzó a aplanar el cabello con la mano para ponerlo un poco en su lugar—no debí dejarte dormir también en este tren.

—Es culpa tuya, pudimos haber viajado en avión pero no, querías ver los paisajes.

—No me iras a decir que no te ha gustado el viaje hasta ahora.

—No lo negaré pero solo digo que el trayecto hasta acá se pudo hacer un poco más corto—ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la estación solo para encontrarse un hermoso paisaje... lleno de nieve—... pero... ¿no estaban las flores de cerezo...?

—Es que estabas dormida y no viste nada, te despertaste ya dentro de la estación, estabas como sonámbula—Viktor se acomodó la bufanda con una sonrisa cargada de positivismo—sonríele a la vida... y ponte un poco de corrector, pareces panda—Tara el dio un pisotón para que se callara.

—No es como San Petersburgo—Tara cargaba una chaqueta larga gris, no tan gruesa, su suéter blanco y un gorro de lana negro—no es un frio fuerte.

—Vamos, podemos caminar hasta el lugar y así vemos un poco más de este hermoso paisaje. Me recordó un poco a San Petersburgo, a cuando íbamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa o por la ciudad.

—Sí... con los fotógrafos atrás de nosotros porque habías ganado el GPF por segundo año consecutivo y yo había quedado en tercer lugar en mi segundo GPF—dijo Tara con fastidio recordando esos días donde, milagrosamente, salía el sol en San Petersburgo y Viktor y ella salían a dar paseos para quitarse el cansancio de los entrenamientos. Solo que a veces no terminaba bien.

Tara no tenía opción, aunque no le desagradaba la idea de pasear, el problema era la nieve. Lo bueno era que tenían la ropa adecuada y los zapatos también, solo era que ya estaba cansada de esa cosa blanca. Viktor comenzó a caminar pero Tara quiso hacer algo antes de que salieran de la estación a pie.

—Viktor espera... —el ruso volteó y vio como Tara se arrodillaba para abrirle la jaula a Maccachin. Sacó la cuerda y la amarró al collar del caniche. Este parecía muy feliz de que Tara lo hubiera liberado por fin—buen chico, lamentamos haberte dejado encerrado tanto tiempo.

Viktor miró la escena con felicidad. No era que Tara odiara a las mascotas, en realidad amaba mucho a Maccachin, el problema era que hace años, cuando ella tenía unos 14 años, su pequeña caniche murió al ser atropellada por un automóvil y desde ese día le tenía pavor a tener mascotas. Pero con Maccachin había caído nuevamente en el amor perruno.

—Muy bien, ahora sí, vámonos.

Cada uno cargaba su maleta y Viktor llevaba la jaula de Maccachin en la otra mano mientras caminaban. Viktor había pasado un poco de un infarto al bajar las escaleras eléctricas en la estación de Hasetsu, justo en frente habían varios carteles del célebre patinador nacido en Hasetsu... lo cual al perecer los llenaba de orgullo a todos en la pequeña ciudad. Suerte que Tara soltó un largo bostezo y al terminar se rascó los ojos y no vio nada. Viktor no sabía si eran señales o qué pero todo parecía resultar bien para él.

Aunque en verdad los paisajes y las calles de Hasetsu eran algo para irse a explorar un día... en esos momentos no era lo ideal. Al momento de que Tara dio su primer estornudo, ya fuese por el frío o alguna señal divina que le decía que debían tomar un taxi... era mejor tomar el taxi a arriesgarse a un resfriado... solo que el taxista solo los dejó a unas cuadras del lugar a petición de Viktor. Tara lo prefirió así, igual caminarían hasta allá y respirar aire puro la ayudaba, no importaba si tenía que caminar o si estornudaba una o dos veces.

—El trasero se me pondrá como una piedra por tu culpa.

—Tu mejor atractivo... —Tara le dio otro pisotón en el pie. Odiaba que le mencionara eso—pero si es lo que más me...

—Di algo mas y te tiro la maleta al mar—Tara siguió caminando junto con Maccachin dejando a Viktor atrás—son las 10:00 am... el tiempo si pasa lento... —se cubrió la cara un poco con la bufanda para seguir "paseando a Maccachin".

— ¿Qué escuchas? —la pregunta sacó a Tara de su trance.

—Los arreglos que te hizo el abuelo—dijo con una sonrisa dulce—me gustaron mucho... ¿Cuál piensas escoger?.

— ¿Ah?

—Sé que no puedes mantenerte fuera del hielo, saqué la conclusión de que por eso las mandaste a mi abuelo. Si yo fuera tú, elegiría Eros. Ya estás muy viejo para andar con cosas tan inocentes como Ágape—dijo con mucha inocencia sin saber que los planes de Viktor estaba otra cosa a pesar de que sí, él tenía su coreografía ya lista, pero ahora todo era distinto.

—Y tú harías Ágape.

—Puede ser, también podría hacer Eros—dijo Tara con mucha confianza en si misma, conocía sus debilidades y ventajas.

— ¿Qué sería Eros para ti? —Tara paró de golpe y Maccachin se ahorco un poco al sentir el tirón al momento de Tara parar por la pregunta de Viktor—tienes que pensar en eso, ¿o ya olvidaste que así trabajabas los programas? Eres muy perfeccionista para todo... por eso, si estuvieras planeando tu programa corto, ¿Qué sería Eros y Ágape para ti?

—... _"¿Qué serian Eros y Ágape para mí?"_ —Tara quedó en lugar, pensando y pasando frío. En verdad ella era igual que Viktor en ese aspecto del patinaje, siempre pensaba en todo, pero ella era mucho más perfeccionista que Viktor... de seguro por ser mujer. Lo más extraño era que una simple pregunta la había dejado pensando mucho, ¿en verdad se había descuidado tanto?... ¿Qué era para ella "Eros?".

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, sus coreografías, ninguna de las tantas que había hecho en su carrera de patinaje, contaban una historia sobre el amor sexual. Por eso la pregunta la dejó fría.

—Mira, llegamos—Tara salió de su impresión por la pregunta, ya que nunca se había planteado eso, y miró la entrada del lugar... tradicional y muy colorida—ya tengo ganas de meterme en las aguas termales.

—... —Tara removió un poco su bufanda de la boca y miró el lugar con una emoción que no sabía de dónde provenía, solo sentía que ese lugar era algo que jamás había visto, las veces que había ido a Japón solo era a Tokyo, nada tradicional, y solo duraba de tres días a cuatro y no hacía turismo—es... es perfecto, Viktor. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Busqué lugares donde hubieran baños de aguas termales, lastimosamente este es el último que existe en esta ciudad. Entremos, debemos agarrar un poco de calor... y si quieres nos bañamos juntos—Viktor avanzó primero dejando a Tara ver la puerta del lugar mientras la nieve caía todavía.

—Yu-topia Akatsuki... ¿tú qué opinas, Maccachin? ¿Te gusta este lugar?... espera... ¡No seas baboso, Viktor!—Maccachin movió su cola con tal emoción que Tara solo pudo sonreírle al animalito y darle una pequeña caricia en su esponjada cabeza, sin prestar más atención a lo que había dicho Viktor—me gusta... es lejos de todo. Por fin me sentiré como una persona normal, sin fotógrafos, sin chismes, sin nadie que pregunte cosas que no quiero... lástima que solo dure unos días—Tara volvió a cubrir su boca y entro junto con el alegre perro y vio como Viktor la esperaba en la puerta—muchas gracias, Viktor.

—De nada, mi cisne—Viktor acercó su mano a la que tenía Tara libre, para aunque sea tocar sus dedos. Ambos se sonrojaron... pero siempre el destino conoce las jugadas que hace.

—Oh... huéspedes—ambos miraron a donde venía esa voz. Una señora bajita y regordeta estaba parada frente a ellos con expresión de sorpresa, seguramente para salir, y se encontró con los dos rusos—sean bienvenidos a Yu-topia Akatsuki, hace mucho que no venían visitantes extranjeros.

—Buenos días—dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

—No sabíamos si habría alguien, es que se ve un poco vacío y pensé que estaba cerrado—dijo Viktor tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Descuida, descuida, siempre acostumbramos a abrir temprano y... ¡qué lindo caniche! —Ambos voltearon a ver a Maccachin que se había sentado a un lado de Tara—nosotros teníamos uno igual, uno pequeño pero murió hace unos meses, era muy viejo. Pero no presten atención, adelante, adelante. Tenemos habitaciones disponibles y un excelente servicio de aguas termales.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Tara con emoción. Sin duda su cuerpo ya quería probar las aguas termales.

Al momento de entrar Tara se sintió como en una película japonesa. Todo era muy tradicional y colorido, por un momento se sintió como Chihiro en _"Spirited Away"_ ya que todo el estilo que tenía el pequeño hotel/balneario le recordó mucho a esa película. Estaba tan inmersa viendo todo que no se dio cuenta de que Viktor ya estaba registrándolos a ambos en el hotel.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, linda? —la misma señora regordeta la sacó de su hilo de pensamientos y la miraba con una sonrisa amable.

—No, gracias est... est... —Tara logró taparse el estornudo a tiempo con su bufanda. Se sintió tan avergonzada por eso que no quería subir la mirada, de seguro su cara estaría muy sonrojada, era de piel clara, se le notaria enseguida—lo siento mucho... yo...

—Descuida, descuida, no me sorprendería que algunos atraparan un resfriado, normalmente en esa época ya no hay nieve pero hubo un frente frío ayer en la noche y no ha parado de nevar, de seguro solo durara unas cuantas horas, ya para mañana las flores de cerezo volverán a salir. Lo que no me gusta mucho es que se la pasara nublado todo el día.

—... —a Tara le hizo mucha ilusión eso, parecía una pequeña, se emocionaba por todo a su alrededor—que bueno, temía que esto estuviera igual de frío que en San Petersburgo. Disculpe, fue muy descortés de mi parte no presentarme, Tara Lébidieva... puede decirme solo Tara, creo que es más fácil.

—No te imaginas pequeña, yo me llamo Katsuki Hiroko. Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llámenme a mí, a mi hija o a mi hijo que acaba de llegar a casa y algo me dice que lo tendremos trabajando aquí en el hotel una temporada.

—Con gusto pero... creo que quiero dar una vuelta por la zona con Maccachin, ¿verdad, amiguito? —el perro se emocionó apenas escuchó la palabra "paseo" y estaba casi jalando a Tara para que saliera del lugar—es un poco infantil.

—Tara, ¿vas a dar una vuelta? —Viktor había terminado de hablar con el encargado, que parecía ser el esposo de la señora regordeta—yo iré a las aguas termales, voy a estar ahí un rato, cuando vuelvas espérame en el comedor. Mi cuerpo necesita descanso.

—Está bien, creo que tengo un poco de hambre en realidad. Volveré pronto, tampoco quiero perderme—Tara deslizó la puerta y se despidió de Viktor mientras era arrastrada por Maccachin a recorrer las calles cercanas al hotel—ya voy, ya voy Maccachin. No hay necesidad de ser tan inquieto.

Tara paró y acarició al perro con cariño, había golpeado el pie contra un poste por el apuro que cargaba Maccachin de explorar... y marcar territorio. En verdad no paraba de nevar, la noticia relajante era que puede que al día siguiente todo estuviera normal y soleado. Sin duda el venir con Viktor había sido una buena idea.

—... —Tara sintió como su teléfono vibró varias veces en su bolsillo y mientras caminaba a Maccachin se puso a ver cuál era el alboroto. En realidad hace rato que lo sentía vibrar pero estaba recién despierta y después hablando con Viktor— ¿ah?... ¿Qué es esto?

Vio unos cuantos mensajes de varios amigos... y de sus hermanos. Algo le decía que no habían tomado la noticia muy bien, por otro lado, Viktor le había prohibido responder mensajes a sus amigos y tampoco podía decir donde estaban ambos. No había problema con nada de eso, lo entendía, querían estar tranquilos y si alguien se enteraba que ellos estaban ahí entonces podían esperar mucho.

—Maccachin... ¿crees que Viktor planee algo? —el perrito terminó de marcar su nuevo territorio y Tara solo se quedó mirando el mar mientras una brisa fría pasaba—quisiera responder a papá... no creo que Viktor diga algo si al menos reviso los mensajes, sin responder—Maccachin ladró como estando de acuerdo con Tara—muy bien, veamos que hay.

Tara abrió la aplicación y vio que tenía unos 8 mensajes, de diferentes personas.

—... ¿Qué rayos?...

 _Sa-sa (Sara Crispino):_ _Ta-ta, ¿sucedió algo con las invitaciones? ¿Tienes alguien que te planee la despedida de soltera? Porque tengo unos cuantos días libres en Mayo. Ya sabes, llámeme cualquier cosa, haremos de esa celebración una grande._

Tara había olvido nuevamente el asunto de la boda falsa, tal vez ese era el plan de Viktor, casarse con ella a posta. Quería responderle a su mejor amiga pero se contuvo y pasó al siguiente mensaje. La tentación era mucha pero debía pulir la resistencia.

 _Chris (Christophe Giacometti):_ _Hermoso ángel de hielo, me enteré que te casas... ¡y con Viktor! ¡Pensé que teníamos algo especial! ¡Que las miradas de odio significaban algo más! Al menos espero mi invitación a la boda, aunque sea por correo electrónico. Espero una respuesta sino ya sabes quién llenara tu bandeja de mensajes hasta el tope._

Otro mensaje que quería responder pero su devoción a Viktor era mayor... además de que hubiera sido divertido provocar a Chris un rato, sabía que él no sentía nada por ella, de seguro solo estaba decepcionado por aun no recibir "la invitación a la boda", algo que jamás iba a pasar.

 _J.J. (Jean-Jaques Leroy):_ _Escuché que te casas y con el grande, sabes atrapar presas valiosas Tara, espero que la invitación llegue pronto. Iré a San Petersburgo en unos días, ¿o estarás muy ocupada con tu cinco veces campeón mundial? Tal vez me la puedas entregar ahí y si quieres podemos salir una noche._

Otro que sabía que escribía para molestar. Tenía poca comunicación con él pero desde que Aleksandre comenzó a pensar en expandir a otros países... pues no fue buena idea que el padre de J.J. y Aleksandre comenzaran a hablar.

 _Emile (Emile Nekola):_ _¡Tara! ¿Cómo has estado? En verdad ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos. Muchos te extrañamos esta temporada, pero espero que estés bien. No logré mucho pero fue una buena experiencia. Iré este verano a hacer Windsurf por las playas de Venezuela junto con mi entrenador, estoy pensando en irme desde ahí hasta Aruba con la tabla ¿no crees que sería increíble? Espero que estés bien, espero verte pronto si es que compites en la siguiente temporada._

Emile era un patinador que no conocía la definición de la palabra peligro... y puede que su entrenador llevara unos cinco infartos por culpa de él. Era un buen chico, debía tener unos 18 años ahorita, pero su loca afición por hacer deportes extremos en fuera de temporada era algo que la ponía nerviosa hasta a ella. Es conocimiento común y universal que un deportistas debe cuidarse y Emile le encantaba lo que era deportes donde podía romperse ambas piernas en un descuido.

 _Yuri (Yuri Plisetsky):_ _¡Oye, abuela! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! ¡Prometiste que jugaríamos video juegos en tu casa!_

Otro asunto que había olvidado. El pobre Yuri, tan abandonado y solo... ya sabría cómo arreglárselas sin ella. En parte de su formación como patinador, Tara había tenido una pequeña parte de crédito. Obvio las peleas eran muchas y ambos con un carácter fuerte, se podía esperar muchas peleas en realidad, pero a la final no afectaba la relación que llevaban.

 _Shirel (Shirel McMahon):_ _¡Tara! ¿Cómo es eso que te fuiste a Japón con Viktor? El pobre abuelo lleva molesto desde hace horas, ya sabes que es achapado a la antigua, hasta cree que yo todavía no he entregado "la flor". Cuando llames solo déjalo hablar, que saque la frustración. Espero que la pases bien por allá y dile a Viktor que me alegro que le haya gustado los arreglos._

 _Mylo (Mylo Lébidiev):_ _¡¿ESTAS LOCA, MOCOSA DE MIERDA?!_

Sí, su hermano era más directo que un tiro al piso. Luego le preguntaría a Viktor si podía responderle a alguno.

 _Ajax (Ajax Lébidiev):_ _Hermana... te fuiste a los extremos, debiste decirnos que te ibas... ¡y al menos a mí para poder ir también! Hace mucho que tengo ganas de ir a Japón. Papá esta tranquilo pero Mylo... mejor ni te digo, ya debió haberte mandado algún mensaje e Ieva... bueno, digamos que Aria casi nace antes. Respóndeme pronto, necesitamos saber cómo estas._

Al leer sobre lo de la bebé sintió nervios. El saber que su sobrina pudo nacer antes porque por su culpa Ieva había sufrido un susto tal vez.

 _Pavlo (Pavlo Vorobiov):_ _¡Tara! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Tratas de que a Ieva se le salga la niña antes de tiempo?! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de que te ibas? ¿Sabes el susto que pasamos Ieva y yo al llegar a la casa y encontrarla sola? Fuimos un poco tarde porque Ieva estaba preocupada por dejarte dormir sola en la casa. Da gracias a Dios que tu padre llamó antes de que Ieva comenzara con dolores de parto a las horas. Cuando pueda llámanos que tu hermana esta preocupada._

Justo eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa, que su hermana se enterara porque no quería perjudicar a la bebé. Maccachin comenzó a jalar la cuerda y fue cuando Tara se dio cuenta que la batería del celular estaba muriendo. Al llegar le preguntaría a Viktor si podía responderle a todos porque no podía dejarlos así, aunque se a sus hermanos.

—Vamos Maccachin, ya sabes que sin esto no vivo. Viktor nos debe estar esperando para comer—se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y se fue caminando por la nieve mientras veía el cielo gris y la nieve caer lentamente. Le recordada mucho a su amada San Petersburgo—no sé por qué... pero siento algo extraño—el ver el paisaje frío le hacía sentir algo, una duda, algo que no sabría describir—sabes Maccachin... podrán llamarme loca por hablar contigo pero... siento que este viaje va a ser muy largo. Como si no fuera a volver a casa. Mejor dejo de pensar tonterías, hay que disfrutar los días aquí.

Maccachin iba a su lado con mucha tranquilidad. Al divisar la entrada del hotel las ideas tontas se le fueron a Tara, en su mente ahora solo estaba el ir a tomar un baño caliente y comer algo para aliviar su monologo con el estómago que llevaba un rato hablándole. Le quitó la cuerda a Maccachin para que caminara libremente por la nieve, ya que le gustaba hacerlo siempre.

—Tengo hambre Maccachin—Tara vio la entrada que estaba toda cubierta de nieve, más que cuando llegaron, en ningún momento dejó de nevar—espero que paleen la entrada pront... —Tara había estirado su mano para deslizar la puerta pero alguien se le había adelantado—...

—... —un chico de regordeta cara, cabello negro y lentes había deslizado la puerta primero, cargaba una pala en mano y se le quedó mirando directamente. Rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia Maccachin— ¿eh?... ¿Vicchan? —Tara miró al chico con una ceja arriba al escuchar como llamó a Maccachin.

— ¿Vicchan? —el joven levantó nuevamente su vista hacia Tara, ya se había quitado la bufanda de la cara dejando ver mejor su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío.

—... —el chico se sonrojó pero fue rápidamente sacado de su trance al ser empujado por Maccachin— ¡No! —Tara no le dio tiempo de detenerlo. El chico parecía estar disfrutando de la pequeña travesura del caniche—él es mucho más grande...

— ¡Maccachin! —Tara entró rápidamente al hotel para quitarle de encima el perro al chico. Sabía que Maccachin era juguetón pero esto era algo nuevo para ella—lamento mucho eso, él normalmente no es así... —al ver que Maccachin estaba lamiéndole la cara al joven se sintió más tranquila. Normalmente el perro tardaba un poco en querer a una persona pero con este chico era distinto, le había caído bien a Maccachin en un instante—en verdad lo lamento... Maccachin ven acá, pudiste haberle hecho daño.

— ¿Eh?... ¿No me digas que...?... no, no es posible... —el chico miraba al perro con sorpresa.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se me escapó, él normalmente no es así, ¿te hizo daño? ¿te golpeaste?—Tara le quitó al perro de encima al agarrarlo por el torso y jalarlo hacia atrás. Se acercó al chico a ver si estaba bien—en verdad lo siento.

—...—el chico de cabellos negros no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a la chica sonrojada de la pena por lo que acababa de pasar. Trataba de ver de dónde conocía su rostro. El chico parecía feliz pero al quitarle el perro de encima su mirada cambió. Miraba a Tara sonrojado por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con él pero a la vez no podía apartar la mirada de ella... definitivamente su cara la había visto antes, muchas veces en realidad pero el nombre no le llegaba.

—... —Tara también se quedó mirando el rostro del joven. Parecía como si lo conociera, lo había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba de dónde. Puede que en la tele, tenía algo que ver con un deporte. En ese momento le llegó una epifanía, solo que esta se sintió rara—disculpa, ¿acaso tú no eres...?

—Yuri, ¿acaso no es idéntico a Vicchan?... —Tara fue interrumpida por una voz que venía justo de frente a ella, reconoció al encargado del lugar que venía hacia ellos con unas cosas en las manos—señorita, regresó pronto, ¿Qué tal le fue en su paseo?

—Ah... bien... no caminé mucho pero... —Tara volvió a ver al chico y este a ella—disculpe señor... ¿Cómo llamó al chico? —algo en su cabeza le estaba sonando, como una campanita de cristal, que llegaría a sonar tanto que se rompería si confirmaba lo que creía. La pregunta se notó que le pareció extraña al señor.

—Yuri, mi hijo menor. Yuri, ella es la señorita Tara, llegó hace unos minutos de Rusia—el hombre los presentó como si nada—aquí tengo sus cosas, puede ir a tomar el baño en las aguas termales cuando quiera, la de la derecha es la de damas.

—Tara... ¿Tara Lébidieva...?... ¿la patinadora de Rusia?...—el chico la había reconocido. La campanada se había destrozado ya. Tara también sabía quien era él... solo que el peso extra lo hacía ver distinto.

— ¿Yuri... Katsuki? —él solo asintió ante su pregunta aun impresionado. No sabía por qué pero presentía que esto no era una casualidad, que cierta persona tenía que ver en esto. En ese momento sintió rabia hacia Viktor, la cual debió reflejarse muy bien en su rostro porque Yuri se echó para atrás un poco.

—Hace tiempo que no teníamos huéspedes extranjeros, ¿verdad, Yuri? Llegó junto con otro extranjero bastante apuesto. Está en las aguas termales ahora...

El padre de Yuri no había terminado de hablar cuando ambos jóvenes ya habían salido corriendo hacia dicho lugar. Tara solo seguía a Yuri porque no sabía donde quedaban las aguas termales. En ese momento no le importó nada, ni el hotel, ni su familia, ni ningunas vacaciones de mierda, ni siquiera Maccachin... esta vez Viktor no se salvaba. Al parecer Yuri tampoco le prestó atención a que ella lo estaba siguiendo.

¿Para qué tanta confianza? ¿Para qué tantos años de amistad? ¿Para qué tantas veces le confesó su amor? Todo para que todo aquello que los unía como amigos fuera destrozado en unos segundos.

Ni pasar por un baño lleno de hombres desnudos le importó a Tara, solo había un lugar a donde quería llegar y a donde estaba cierta persona que la había metido, seguramente, en una trampa. Lo venía sintiendo desde que fue a dar una vuelta con Maccachin, Viktor sí había planeado algo y la había involucrado. El video de Yuri patinando, el viaje inesperado a Japón... la "casualidad" de estar en el hotel/balneario de su familia... definitivamente Viktor lo había planeado todo, pero... ¿con que objetivo?

— ¡VIKTOR! —gritó Tara detrás de Yuri al pasar a la zona abierta donde estaban las aguas termales. Ahí estaba él, sentado tomando un baño como si nada, como si la vida fuera la cosa más relajada de todas, como si los planes de los demás no importaran.

—Viktor... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Tara estaba tan molesta que n prestó atención a Yuri.

—La pregunta es, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, maniático? Tenías todo esto planeado desgraciado, ¿acaso te imaginas la preocupación de mis hermanos, Ieva casi da a luz y todo por tu culpa, de esta no... —Tara no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a Viktor levantarse y mostrar todo el cuerpo que Dios y el entrenamiento le habían dado. Se tapó la cara de la vergüenza al verlo completamente al natural.

—Yuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador y la queridísima Tara aquí presente será tu manager—toda la pena se le fue a Tara transformándose en un sentimiento que no pudo describir muy bien por si sola, tanto así que estaba viendo a Viktor directamente a los ojos, sin importar el resto del cuerpo—y juntos haremos que ganes el Grand Prix Final, ¿no es verdad, Tara? —Viktor les guiñó el ojo a ambos y Yuri pareció entrar en un estado de shock temporal.

—Tú... por eso me trajiste a este viaje, no era ningunas vacaciones—Tara estaba molesta y temblaba por el enojo—cuando salgas de ahí... ju...ro... que... —sintió que el mundo daba vueltas y que no podía controlar su cuerpo.

— ¡Tara!

Antes de que la joven cayera desmayada, seguramente por tantas emociones juntas de golpe, Yuri la logró medio atrapar antes de que golpeara el suelo. Viktor ni había movido un dedo ante las amenazas de Tara y seguía ahí, desnudo, con un plan, y viendo un futuro muy prometedor en ese chico. Sabía que ella reaccionaría así, no se esperaba menos porque lo que hizo fue engañarla y Tara odiaba que las personas más cercanas a ella le mintieran.

De seguro estaría molesta con él por un tiempo, más porque fue él quien la engañó, alguien que era como una sombra de Tara.

—Debe estar cansada del viaje, cuando se despierte un baño en las aguas termales le hará bien, mi pobre cisne ha tenido muchos bajones hoy... más la pastilla. Yo iré a comer, cuando despierte de seguro tendrá hambre—dijo Viktor como si nada y Yuri no sabía que hacer o que pensar. Tenía a la joven aun en sus brazos.

— _¿Qué me está diciendo desnudo?... —_ Yuri volteó a ver a la rubia sin saber qué hacer. Se veía muy delicada en ese estado, tenía también un cumulo de emociones reunidas y que explotaron en unos segundos—... este... Viktor...

—Sí, ya me encargo yo, Yuri—Viktor salió del agua y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambos—yo la llevare adentro y la cambiare para que este mas cómoda.

— ¿Eh?... —Yuri veía como Viktor se arrodillaba., desnudo, intentaba agarrar a Tara, desnudo, y al parecer llevarla adentro para quitarle la ropa y ponerle otra... desnudo aun— ¡Ney! ¡Ney! ¡Ney! —Yuri apartó un poco el cuerpo de la joven y la alejó de Viktor—y-y-yo-yo-to la llevo adentro... creo que mejor sería que te pusieras algo de ropa, hace frío.

—... tienes razón, muchas gracias, Yuri—Viktor se levantó y caminó hacia adentro para buscar el yukata que le habían dado antes de entrar al baño—por cierto Yuri, si la dejas caer, la lastimas, la haces llorar o algo que pueda poner en peligro su delicado estado mental... hare que veas el infierno durante el entrenamiento.

—... ¿ah?... ¿Qué...? —Yuri se quedó mirando como Viktor entraba al lugar. Realmente no era que su amenaza lo hubiera dejado asustado—... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?...

Más bien fue como lo dijo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—... —Yuri vio a Tara otra vez, tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío. Sabía que no podría cargarla hasta adentro pero no le parecía correcto que Viktor la tocara en ese estado al natural en el que estaba y menos que la desnudara—señorita... despierte... —Yuri la agitó un poco y suavemente para despertarla—señorita Tara... —Yuri no podía estar más avergonzado en ese momento.

—Solo Tara... —la joven abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Yuri directamente a los ojos. Poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento—Yuri...

—... —quería salir huyendo pero no podía dejarla sola—vamos adentro, ya Viktor entró y...

—Yuri... por favor... —Tara tomó el brazo de Yuri y lo apretó con fuerza. Este se tensó al sentir tal apretón—por favor... no me detengas cuando lo esté matando, porque de esta no se va a salvar.

 _Continuará._

.

.

.

 _Holiiiiiiis!_

 _A mí me da risa es cuando algunas veces cuando hay peleas o gritos, siempre me los imagino chibis, claro, cuando la ocasión lo amerita XD no siempre._ _Para las que leen el fic creyendo que será como esos fics donde hay OC que ayudan a que ellos se enamoren... pues pueden dar media vuelta porque aquí no habrá Victuuri, sorry pero bye bye a aquellas que creen que habrá Victuuri aquí._

 _Por ahora me despido. Espero sus comentarios 3 y gracias a aquellas que dan a favorito y follow al fic, qusiiera agradecer por indivudual pero es que yo ni me entero si dana a favorito o algo, supuestamnete el correo te debe avisar pero hace asi un año que tengo este problema y la gente de aca no lo arregló así doy las gracias por aca 3 ojala les llegue un Viktor, un Yuri o Yurio a sus vidas 3 XD_

 _Me despido y nos leemos luego3_

 _Althea de Leo._


	7. Capítulo 6

_Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Aquellos personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría y no lucro con esto._

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 6_

 _Cartas_

Su nivel de paciencia era poco, no era noticia nueva para nadie y mucho menos para las personas que conocía de cerca... como Viktor. Retomemos un poco unos cuantos años atrás. A la edad de 14 años Tara perdió su interés en el patinaje ya que la muerte de su perrita, Hibernia, había sido muy dura para ella, lo que ocasionó un retiro de varios meses en los cuales ya no le daba tiempo de entrar a las competencias Junior ese año. A los 15 años sus padres la convencieron de volver a entrar lo que ocasionó que entrara bajo la tutela de Yakov para entrenarla para su debut Senior a los 16 y a los 15, al ganar su ultimo oro como Junior, ahí conoció a Viktor que ya en ese entonces tenía 20 años de edad y muchos premios.

Su debut fue un éxito y al cabo de un año dejó de estar bajo tutela de Yakov, a los 17 años ya entrenaba bajo la tutela de Volkov y fue cuando los maltratos y otras cosas comenzaron. Ella con 17 y Viktor con 22 eran inseparables, ya para ese entonces habían tenido varias citas, lo cual sabemos que no funcionó. A sus 20 años Tara pierde a su madre que sufría de cáncer de pulmón, y todo pasó unas semanas antes del GPF, pero eso no la detuvo de ganar el oro ese año y Viktor también, eran el dúo más grande de Rusia y orgullo nacional. A los 21 años fue cuando todo el problema explotó en los juegos de invierno de Sochi y el resto es historia.

Ahora, a sus 22 años, se encontraba sentada dentro de unas aguas termales repasando toda su vida mientras Viktor, la persona más cercana a ella, la persona en la que más confiaba, estaba en el comedor comiendo mientras ella maldecía cada hebra de cabello de Viktor para que quedara calvo. Tenía al menos la recompensa de estar ahí, tomando un buen baño después de tantas emociones y además de que Yuri la ayudara.

—Que tan extraño es esto...

No había podido hablar con Viktor luego de lo que pasó ya que Yuri la convenció de ir a tomar un baño para que se calmara un poco. No quería discutir con nadie pero había sido buena idea. Apagó su celular luego de lo que pasó porque no quería ver mensajes de más nadie, además de que Chris había cumplido su promesa, su bandeja de mensajes estaba a tope de mensajes de él.

Tara salió de las aguas termales luego de unos minutos, quería seguir disfrutando del agua caliente pero tenía hambre y a eso no le ganaba nada. Tomó las ropas que le entregó el padre de Yuri y se las puso. Era un alivio, o una tristeza, dependiendo de cómo se viera, que ella fuera la única mujer ahí. Alivio porque no soportaba ver a otras personas al natural así fueran de su mismo género, una desgracia porque podía significar que el lugar no tenía mucha clientela.

Se fue secando el cabello a medida que iba caminando hacia el comedor. Había un olor delicioso en el ambiente y eso hizo que el monologo con su estómago fuera más fuerte. Prendió su celular y esperó que le llegaran más mensajes de varias personas, por alguna razón sentía que ya medio mundo sabía que estaban ahí. Entró al comedor distraídamente, porque veía el celular. No prestó más atención a los mensajes y se fue a donde su instinto de patinadora le dijo... al portal de noticas de deporte de Rusia.

—... —se paró en seco al ver la primera notica de la página _—"La pareja de campeones de patinaje, Viktor Nikiforov y Tara Lébidieva, pronta señora Nikiforova, se encuentran en Japón para entrenar a Katsuki Yuri"_... —Tara leyó todo en sus mente porque si lo hacía en voz alta entonces le estrellaría el celular a Viktor en la cabeza—Viktor... ¿podri...? —como estaba distraída no notó que Viktor estaba más que dormido, en el suelo, y abrazado a Maccachin como si fuera un peluche—...

—Lleva dormido unos 10 minutos—Tara miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba Yuri, viéndolo dormir con expresión de aun no creer que Viktor estuviera ahí—...

—Qué suerte tiene él de hacer dormido donde sea, literalmente—Yuri no contestó solo la vio de reojo y luego al suelo—tengo hambre, mi estómago me habla mucho.

—... ¿quiere algo en específico, señorita Tara? —la joven rusa sintió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal al escuchar a Yuri hablar. Tara volteó y lo miró de reojo— ¿dije algo malo?

—Sí, me dijiste "quiere" y "señorita", que no es que este mal pero hay que aclarar algunos puntos—Tara tomó un vaso que estaba en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de agua—1-No me háblales de usted que me cohíbo. 2-No me llames señorita, por favor. Ni señorita, ni –san... ni nada, solo Tara. 3-Como tú "manager" ya que voy a seguirle el juego al idiota de Viktor, debería saber cosas de ti—Yuri se sonrojó un poco—no me veas así, es lo normal. No te conozco, y sinceramente solo te he visto patinar una vez.

— ¿Una vez?

—En el GPF de Sochi—al momento de terminar de decir ese pasado oscuro de Yuri, el joven pareció estar más cabizbajo—oye... no te juzgues tan duramente—Yuri la miró sin entender— ¿Quién no pierde? Es parte de la vida, en mi primer GPF quede de cuarto lugar y mírame ahora. Es extraño que te hable así cuando tú eres mayor que yo.

—Pero ust... —Tara le dio una mirada de tigre rápidamente al escuchar lo que iba a decir Yuri—... pero tú tienes más triunfos que yo—Tara se dio cuenta de que Yuri calló pero parecía no ser todo lo que quería decir.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas?

— ¿Ah? —Tara le sonrió y le señaló el menú que estaba en la pared— ¿de comer?

—Tú sabes más que yo, eres de aquí. ¿Ves? Ahora estamos a mano, yo no lo sé todo Yuri, por eso es que aquí todos aprenderemos de cada uno... incluso el imbécil de Viktor. Ahora, dime que me recomiendas porque tengo mucha hambre, no como desde que salimos de Rusia—Tara intentó ser un poco más abierta con él a ver si con eso podía soltarse un poco más.

—Bueno... a mí me gusta mucho el Katsudon... es ese de ahí—Yuri señaló hacia el plato de comida de plástico que estaba en exhibición y Tara al voltear casi suelta una carcajada al ver el poster de apoyo a Yuri por parte de la ciudad de Hasetsu. Igualmente se impresionó porque se veía muy distinto que ahora.

—Entonces que así sea... pero el extra grande, a la mierda la dieta—Tara era muy suelta pero Yuri seguía muy tenso.

—Ahora mismo te lo traigo—el joven se paró con una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

Tara no sabía que planeaba Viktor, no quería tomar en literal lo que había dicho sobre entrenarlo y hacer que ganara el GPF a pesar de que estaban muy a tiempo de hacerlo, las asignaciones aún no se darían y había tiempo para inscribirlo. Sería difícil trabajar con Yuri, era muy cerrado y Tara comprendía que eran cosas de cultura, sabía que los japoneses eran muy cerrados pero si no hacía algo entonces habría un problema grande con su entrenamiento.

—... ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?... —se dijo a si misma.

Había una persona a la que le podía preguntar pero aun no, quería ver si podía hacer que Yuri fuera más abierto, aunque fuese solo un poco. En eso Tara ve su celular, que estaba en la mesa, sonar.

—... arg... —tomó el teléfono y no tuvo más remedio que contestar—... ¿Aló?

— _¡¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE TE FUISTE A ENTRENAR A UN JAPONES CON VIKTOR?!_

—Lo siento, número equivocado—Tara trancó rápidamente para evitar que Mylo le diera un sermón, sabía que la seguiría llamando por mucho tiempo pero hasta que no aclarara todo ella misma, de saber que rayos estaba pasando, entonces no hablaría con nadie de su familia. Por solo esta vez, prefería que las noticias se encargaran.

—Listo.

— ¿Ah?... —Tara vio llegar a Yuri y sentarse un poco lejos de ella.

—Ya está siendo preparado... no tienes que comerlo porque yo lo diga, más bien...

—Yuri... —el joven dejó de hablar al escuchar el tono firme de Tara.

— ¿S-s-sí-sí?

—Re-la-ja-te... soy alguien abierta a nuevas experiencias, experimentar no es malo. Además estar aquí unos días, quiero experimentar Japón al máximo antes de volver a San Petersburgo—Tara comenzó a jugar con el anillo que tenía en el dedo, el que le había dado Viktor—imbécil...

— ¿No será un impedimento que ustedes estén aquí? —la pregunta dejó a Tara extrañada— digo, no es secreto que la boda de ustedes es pronto.

—... no importa. Tu no prestes atención a eso... es solo una boda, no es la gran cosa.

—... ¿ah?... —Yuri no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Yuri... te voy a ser sincera, no nos conocemos, pero a mí me trajeron aquí engañada. Yo no sabía nada de lo que el imbécil de Viktor estaba hablado... incluso hace unos momentos en realidad soné como que había aceptado esto pero no, no lo acepto... tuve que autoevaluarme... y me dije, "¿en que demonios estoy pensando?" —Yuri la miró sorprendido—lo siento Yuri, pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí a "entrenarte"... simplemente porque creo que no tienes lo necesario.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Yuri quedó de piedra. Si Tara lograba con eso lo que planeaba al menos entonces luego de irse dejaría a Yuri con un poco más de fuerza mental para soportar lo que viniera.

—No lo tomes a mal pero estar en el GPF es parte 50% talento, 20% fuerza mental, 20% entrenamiento y 10% carisma... ¿tú crees que tienes todo eso?

—... —Tara estaba dudando si seguir hablando.

—... ¿Yuri?...

—... tienes razón... pero, si es así, ¿Por qué tu dejaste de patinar? —eso no se lo esperaba la chica, podía incluso esperar que el chico llorara pero en cambio la miraba esperando una respuesta.

—Yuri... hay cosas que son preferibles tenerlas enterradas y jamás quitarles la tierra. Es muy obvio que Viktor lo sabe, y ni pienses que él te dirá algo—Tara le volvió a dar una mirada de tigre a Yuri y este solo se puso más nervioso—solo me tomé un descanso, fin de la historia.

Ya estaba molesta, un poco, no le gustaba hablar de eso pero sabía que todos tendrían dudas de el por qué se había ido de las pistas así como si nada y luego aparecer de vez en cuando y al final con al sorpresa de una boda. Veía con claridad que su vida era un enredo grande pero lo prefería así a que los demás supieran la verdadera razón de haber abandonado su carrera.

—Lo siento, Yuri—dijo Tara mientras miraba el cuerpo de Viktor del otro lado—las cosas que dije fueron por una razón... pero no quiere decir que lo crea. Lo único real de lo que dije es que no pienso formar parte esto, que Viktor haga lo que quiera... —Tara volteó a ver a Yuri y este se impresionó más cuando la vio dejar la comida en la mesa—yo...

— _¡YURI! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS EL TELÉFONO?!_

Tara calló enseguida al escuchar un fuerte grito que venía de la entrada del hotel. Algo le decía que sea quien fuese la persona, no estaba ahí para solo visitar al patinador. Luego recordó, ya todos sabían que ambos estaban en Japón, solo tomó unas cuantas horas y ya se corría el rumor de que ambos entrenarían a Yuri. Pero era solo eso... un rumor.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—... —Yuri se quedó mirando a Viktor y Tara también.

No había podido disculparse con Yuri pero por algo las cosas pasan, y tal vez ese no era el momento... o la forma de hacerlo.

— _¡HAY RUMORES DE QUE VIKTOR ENTRENARA A YURI!_

—... —Tara volvió a callar y prefirió solo sentarse como niña buena y esperar a que todo llegara de golpe, y al mismo tiempo, veía su teléfono vibrar por mensajes que estaba recibiendo y alguna que otra llamada de su familia.

—Vicchan está dormido como un tronco—la voz de la madre de Yuri la medio sacó de su trance y automáticamente su mirada se fue a Viktor y por alguna razón sintió las ganas de voltear la mesa y pegarle con ella... quitando a Maccachin de ahí primero claro está—y aquí está la señorita Tara también, llegó junto con Vicchan—Tara solo esperó. Solo unos segundos.

— ¡AH! —se escuchó como la mujer trató de ahogar su grito pero fue imposible no escuchar, casi todo se escuchaba en ese lugar en realidad. Tara solo respiró y esperó la reacción normal de todos aquellos que la "admiraban"—Ta-ta-ta-ta...

— ¿Se quedó pegada? —Preguntó Tara volteando a ver a la mujer. Minako solo quedó en blanco al ver los ojos azules de Tara mirarla directamente—hola...

— ¡Tara Lébidieva! El cisne de San Petersburgo... ¡la desaparecida!

— ¿Desparecida?... —lo hizo sonar como una chica que llevaba secuestrada un buen tiempo.

—Sí, por como dejaste las competencias y como nadie sabía de usted o siquiera si volvería a patinar pero si está aquí eso significa que el rumor de que estaba aquí con Viktor Nikiforov era cierto, ambos entrenaran a Yuri. También que volverá a patinar.

—... ¿ah? —exclamó Tara con asombro, la última parte si que era una mentira—... no, yo...

—... Yuri, ¿Qué hacen ambos con el yukata del hotel? —dijo la mujer señalando a Viktor y a Tara al mismo tiempo—¡Que descortés de mi parte! Soy Minako, la profesora de ballet de Yuri desde que era un peque. Si necesitas un estudio de ballet el mío está disponible para los dos.

—Muchas gracias pero yo...

— ¡Aquí está su comida, señorita Tara! —la joven rusa se preguntaba si la dejarían hablar, al menos esperaba no explotar y mandarlo todo a la mierda, sin importarle nada, y Viktor podía llevárselo la corriente de mar y le importaría poco—Katsudon extra grande, le puse un poco más de todo, es que se ve muy delgada.

—Por favor, solo llámeme Tara, no me gusta que me digan señorita—Tara vio el plato que le fue dejado justo al frente y sintió el mundo dar vueltas por el delicioso olor. Su estómago volvió a gruñir y no quiso esperar más—Por cierto Yuri, ¿Qué le paso a Viktor?

—Se durmió luego de comer—Yuri vio como Tara probaba el Katsudon y al instante empezó a comer con rapidez y con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿te gustó?

—Por todos los santos de la iglesia católica, está demasiado bueno, quisiera tres más de estos pero Viktor me haría vomitarlos porque diría que me volvería a poner como una cerda de gorda—Tara siguió comiendo con felicidad sin importarle que todo la finura se le había ido—lamento mis malos modales pero es que no como nada desde hace horas, Viktor no paró a comprar comida desde que llegamos a Japón—le sonrió a Yuri con una sonrojo muy notorio por la pena.

—Descuida, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Minako miraba la escena con extrañez. Si bien es cierto cuando dicen que una persona puede admirar a alguien por sus logros, tal es el caso de Minako que conocía la carrera de Tara al igual que la de Viktor, pensaba que eran seres intocables e inalcanzables, pero al verla ahí, hablando como una persona normal, mientras tomaba la sopa de miso y que hacia sonrojar a Yuri con solo sonreír se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como Viktor eran personas, comunes y corrientes como ella o como Yuri.

—Ustedes dos han sido noticia en toda Rusia—dijo Minako mientras Tara seguía comiendo. La madre de Yuri había traído una botella de albohol. Eso ya lo sabía ella pero no profundizó en eso, apenas ver fotos de ellos en el aeropuerto era suficiente—Dicen que se tomará un descanso para celebrar la boda y que luego no sabrá que hacer... ¡¿ese es el anillo?! —Minako se lanzó sobre la mano de Tara a ver el anillo de compromiso—nunca se vio en fotos públicas, es hermoso. Viktor tiene un buen gusto en joyería. Mira, Yuri—Minako estiró el brazo de Tara hacia Yuri, la cual no tenía problema con que vieran un anillo que no significaba nada para ella.

—Es muy hermoso—dijo Yuri mirando la joya.

—Gracias, era de la madre Viktor—apenas tuvo su mano libre comenzó a comer otra vez.

—Dime Tara, ¿es verdad? —la joven dejó la taza de té de un lado y miró a la profesora sin entender—sobre lo del video.

— ¿Video? ¿Qué video? —la pregunta era un poco de todo pero al escucharla sintió una angustia en todo el cuerpo.

—Dicen que Viktor vino por el video de Yuri y que al ver como Yuri inmolaba su programa lo invadió una inspiración fulgurante, por lo que decidió venir aquí a entrenar a Yuri y traerte a ti aquí para que también ayudes en su entrenamiento. Todo antes de la boda. Como una pre luna de miel—Tara dejó la taza de té lentamente en la mesa.

— ¡¿Ah?! —exclamaron Yuri y Tara al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Inspiración... fulgurante?... —Tara miró a Viktor y ahora si estaba más que decidida, lo haría sufrir lenta y dolorosamente—imbécil...

—Viktor y tú vinieron porque él eligió a Yuri, ¿no es así? —Tara en realidad no lo sabía, no sabía nada en realidad así que no podía responder—tú los trajistes aquí, Yuri. Eso es increíble—Yuri se tocó el pecho con nerviosismo—Esto es como un sueño, Yuri. Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje sobre hielo y Tara Lébidieva, el cisne de San Petersburg están aquí para entrenarte.

Tara siguió comiendo pero muy al pendiente de lo que hablaban esos dos. Si bien su plan no era quedarse ahí y entrenar a Yuri, en realidad sintió un poco de remordimiento al recordar su presentación en el GPF. No sabía que planeaba Viktor pero ella ya había decidido que solo estaría ahí los días que fueran necesarios y luego se iría a Rusia porque nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Viktor, la alejarían de presentar la audición para el conservatorio.

—... —Tara dejó la sopa de miso en la bandeja y vio un nuevo mensaje de Yuri. Tenía una regla, que ya había roto, y era siempre responderle a Yuri, porque después los pleitos eran grandes pero no le haría ningún mal ver que decía Yuri. Mientras Yuri japonés y Minako hablaban, ella revisó el mensaje.

 _—"¡Vieja! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Viktor y tú están en Japón entrenando a ese gordo japonés?! ¡Se supone que estarían aquí en San Petersburgo!... se supone que estarían aquí para ayudarme a ganar para mi debut... yo confié en ti, de Viktor lo podía esperar porque tiene memoria de hormiga... ¡¿pero tú, vieja?! Pensé que al menos tú lo recordarías. ¡Espera a que regreses para que veas lo que te tengo reservado!_

Quería responder, y mucho, pero no debía... Viktor había dicho que no y NO es NO. Es verdad que lo había prometido, unos años después que Viktor en realidad, fue durante el nacional. Yuri y ella habían ganado oro y fueron a un lugar de hamburguesas para celebrar junto con la familia de Tara. Habían peleado y luego se lo había prometido, sí, lo había hecho.

 _"Prometo que tomare tiempo para ayudarte en tu debut senior, vas a ser el mejor y Viktor y yo haremos que ganes ese oro en el GPF en tu primer año como senior. Te lo juro, Yuri"._

Las malas mañas de Viktor se le habían pegado, definitivamente... porque lo había olvidado. Con tantas cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años de su vida le era imposible recordar todo lo que había prometido.

— _Lo lamento, Yuri..._ —se dijo a si misma al ver el mensaje del joven ruso. Mientras volvía a leer el mensaje del joven ruso, un estornudo la hizo entrar una vez más a la amarga realidad.

—Se despertó—escuchó Tara decir a Yuri y al voltear vio a Viktor levantarse junto con Maccachin en brazos, como si fuera almohada.

—Por fin te levantas, tienes mucho descaro, Viktor—dijo Tara sin importar el resto de personas que hubieran en el comedor.

—Me muero de hambre... _hungry._

— ¡Que _hungry_ ni que nada! Acabas de comer—dijo Tara mirando como Viktor se rascaba un ojo con flojera—y suelta a Maccachin, que no es peluche.

— ¿Aun tiene hambre? —preguntó Minako a Tara.

—Créeme, Viktor será delgado pero come como desgraciado—dijo Tara para luego darle un sorbo a su té verde.

— ¿Qué quieres comer, Viktor?—dijo Yuri con desesperación.

—Eres un barril sin fondo—dijo Tara antes de tomar su plato de comida para seguir tragando como desesperada. Cuando más se molestaba amas ansiedad le daba... ¿y cómo se mata la ansiedad?

Comiendo.

—Y tu una cerda que tuve que poner en forma en menos de 3 meses para que al menos pareciera una patinadora. Yuri, como tu nuevo entrenador quiero saber cuál es tu comida preferida, Tara y yo debemos saber todo de ti—Tara estuvo a punto de lanzarle lo que le quedaba de Katsudon en la cabeza pero había dos cosas que se lo impedían. Una era que tenía hambre todavía y la otra era que podía pegarle a Maccachin— ¿Qué estas comiendo, mi cisne?

—Antes era una cerda... ¿y ahora soy tu cisne? Como que esta relación está en peligro... es broma, no me crean, él siempre es así... pasivo-agresivo... y baboso—dijo Tara con mucha ironía—amor mío, deberías probar esto, es el plato favorito de Yuri, ¿no? Está muy delicioso... y descuida, no tengo que pedirte permiso para comerlo.

— ¿En serio, Yuri?... ¿Yuri? —Viktor miró al japonés que se quedó observando a Tara fijamente y un poco sonrojado— ¿ah?... —enseguida notó cual era el "problema" —Tara... amor mío.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, mi cielo estrellado?

—Mi hermosa matrioska de merengue... como que la ropa te queda un poco grande—dijo Viktor con el mismo tono fingido de cariño pero que a la vez los demás no era capaz de distinguir—mira que me pongo celoso muy fácil y cuando me pongo celoso soy capaz de todo—la sonrisa en sus amenazas pasivo-agresivas pusieron nerviosos a Yuri y Minako.

— ¿Ah?... —Tara observó su ropa y no se había dado cuenta de que el yukata se le había bajado un poco por los hombros, no dejando ver algo íntimo, pero si como para imaginarse cosas—No seas tan celoso, mi copito de nieve—el juego de lanzarse indirectas no tan directas y apodos estúpidos se estaba volviendo deporte olímpico entre ellos. Tara se acomodó el yukata y continúo comiendo.

—Entonces quiero uno de esos, igual al de mi Elsa—Tara escupió un poco el té a escuchar a Viktor.

Una cosa que odiaba, pero que podía decirse que la odiaba con toda su existencia, era que la compararan con Elsa, la reina de Frozen. Muchas personas en Rusia la consideraban alguien muy fría. Sí tenía contacto con sus fans y el fanservice siempre era clave en la relación con ellos pero a pesar de eso, en Rusia se le consideraba, literalmente, una princesa del hielo, ¿Por qué? Por alguna razón la prensa siempre la reseñaba así, tal vez porque no sonreía mucho a las cámaras, o porque no se le conocían muchas relaciones, o porque siempre lanzada miradas gélidas a los periodistas.

A pesar de todo ella no es como la pintaban todos en Rusia, ya estaba acostumbrada así que tampoco le importaba. En realidad era todo lo contrario, Tara era de corazón cálido.

— ¡WOW! _¡Amazing!_ —apenas levantó la mirada se encontró con el mismo plato que le habían servido hace unos minutos. Viktor parecía feliz.

—Que disfrutes, mi heladito de vainilla—dijo Tara dejando todas las cosas en su lugar—yo creo que iré a dormir un poco, tengo un poco de sueño... —Tara se levantó y dio las gracias pero enseguida recordó algo que no había tenido muy presente—disculpe... ¿Cuál es mi habitación? Se me había olvidado preguntar.

—Pues la misma que la mía, corazoncito escarchado.

—Tan gracioso mi muñequito de nieve... tú sabes que tengo por regla no dormir en los mismos cuartos, y menos antes de la boda—dijo Tara con un poco de molestia pero con una sonrisa—así que necesitare un cuarto para mí sola. No tiene que ser nada muy lujoso ni muy grande—Yuri se encargaba un poco de esa parte del hotel/balneario.

— ¿Prefieres estar cerca de la habitación de Viktor?—preguntó Yuri. Tara tenía que seguir pretendiendo ser la prometida, no le quedaba otra. Si llegaba a decir que prefería uno al otro lado de la ciudad entonces seria mucha sospecha.

—Sería perfecto—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cerca de donde Viktor hay uno, pero es pequeño.

—Descuida, mientras tenga donde dormir soy feliz.

Yuri se levantó y salió del comedor mientras Tara lo seguía desde atrás. Vio su maleta a un lado de la recepción y la tomó con cuidado. No había traído mucho, mejor dicho, Viktor no había metido mucha ropa en su maleta pero podía arreglárselas sin mucho.

Mientras seguía a Yuri desde atrás, Tara lo miró de arriba abajo. Todo lo que era aquel patinador que vio durante el GPF se había ido, solo quedaba un bola de grasa andante que no parecía jamás haber sido un patinador. De cierta forma lo entendía, ella también engordaba con facilidad a causa de la ansiedad, por eso cuando patinaba, si tenía algún ataque de ansiedad, solo tomaba agua... mucha agua en realidad.

—Esto es lo máximo que tenemos por ahora, está cerca del cuarto de Viktor—Yuri deslizó la puerta y en verdad era pequeño pero para ella estaba bien, no necesitaba tanto como Viktor—lamento no poder ofrecer algo mejor. Es que...

—No digas eso, con que nos hospedemos aquí está bien. No se te olvide que tienes que tener la cuenta abierta, ya sabes, por cualquier consumo.

—Eso no es...

—Sí es necesario, Yuri—Tara entró y dejó su maleta a un lado— ¿no hay camas, ¿verdad?

—No, lamentablemente no. Las cosas están aquí—Yuri entró al cuarto y se fue directo al armario para sacar lo que necesitaría para dormir—debes estar cansada.

—Creo que más de lo que jamás he pensado, tal vez es que desde hace tiempo que no hago tanto ejercicio como antes... mi cuerpo ya no aguanta tanto como antes—Tara miró su teléfono llena de dudas—Yuri... ¿estas feliz de que estemos aquí?

— ¿Ah? —exclamó Yuri luego de terminar de acomodar el futon para que Tara durmiera—pues... —la joven notó como Yuri se sonrojaba—es inesperado.

—Lo sé, por otro lado yo sí estoy feliz de estar aquí, Yuri. Espero que el tiempo que yo esté aquí nos llevemos bien—Tara estiró su mano hacia él en forma de saludo— ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

—... sí—Yuri acercó su mano y tomó la de Tara con fuerza—Yuri Katsuki.

—Tara Lébidieva—por primera vez Yuri le sonrió con sinceridad y un poco más de soltura.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites... —Yuri salió y jaló a Tara hacia afuera—mi cuarto es ese... ¡Ah! ¡No me refiero a algo "así! ¡Es solo que...! Es por si... tienes algún problema o... o...

—Descuida, lo tomaré en cuenta—Tara trató de que el momento no fuera vergonzoso, por eso prefirió cambiar de tema fugazmente y así evitar que Yuri diera un paso atrás en lo que apenas había podido Tara avanzar para acercarse a él—Nos veremos en un rato, creo que esas aguas termales me estarán llamando.

—Sí, nos veremos más tarde.

—Por cierto, Yuri—antes de que ambos se retiraran, Tara recordó algo muy importante—Viktor puede ser muchas cosas, puedes admirarlo pero te diré que es alguien muy... poco particular.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Viktor es de esas personas que te hablan muy claramente, no te preocupes si te llega a insultar de forma pasiva, también lo hace conmigo a veces. Solo no prestes mucha atención a eso. Solo era eso, adiós—Tara deslizó la puerta y dejó a Yuri con una duda muy grande sobre a qué se refería con insultar de forma pasiva.

No aguardó mucho y apenas cerró la pueda se acostó en el futon, estaba muy cómodo y su sueño era grande, así que enseguida se durmió. Parecía que después del baño y comer, dormir era lo que su cuerpo gritaba. Normalmente no era alguien que soñara mucho, en realidad desde hace algún tiempo había dejado de soñar en muchos sentidos.

.

.

Había algo distinto, una luz, frío... mucho ruido. Ese sonido era muy familiar, no era desagradable, no molestaba en lo absoluto porque hacía tiempo que estaba acostumbrada a ese ruido. Eran personas, gritaban algo pero que poco se entendía. El sueño se fue aclarando poco a poco y bajo sus pies había una pista de hielo que se extendía frente a ella y parecía no tener fin, a su alrededor no habían personas, no había nadie en realidad, solo oscuridad pero aun así estaba segura de que escuchaba a personas gritar, y no solo gritar cualquier cosa, gritando su nombre.

 _"Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara"_

Su nombre sonaba una y otra vez mostrando apoyo sin duda alguna. Bajó la mirada y notó que cargaba un traje de patinaje, tenía sus patines y su cabello recogido. Su traje era blanco, como un cisne.

Por alguna razón su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, a deslizarse por el hielo a toda velocidad. Sin poder controlar sus extremidades Tara comenzó a dar giros, Loops, Lutz... conocía esa coreografía, era la última que había hecho, en los juegos de invierno en Sochi. Solo que esta vez no tenía errores, no tenía caídas. Su cuerpo iba a un compás suave, no había música pero parecía no necesitarla, con tan solo moverse con gracia y elegancia era suficiente... y no se sintió mal.

 _¡Ánimo Tara!_

La rubia paró en seco, esa voz se le hacía conocida. Miró a todos lados pero igual, había oscuridad a su alrededor. Nadie con ella pero a la vez todos seguían gritando su apoyo... aun así quería ver quién era el dueño de esa voz en particular.

 _¡Ánimo Tara!_

Otra vez esa voz.

 _¡Ánimo Tara!_

Tara ya se estaba desesperando, quería saber de dónde venía esa voz, pero cada vez que intentaba a cercarse a los muros estos se iban más para atrás, se alejaban de ella como mostrándole que el apoyo de todos era falso, que no estaban ahí por ella, que solo lo hacían para burlarse... todos menos esa voz.

 _¡Ánimo Tara!_

Un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó, más bien, varios ruidos, ocasionando que despertara de su alocado sueño. Abrió los ojos a su máximo al despertar y maldijo todos esos sonidos luego de que su corazón se calmara. Cuando despertó siguió acostada pero miraba todo lo que su vista llegaba, no estaba en una pista de patinaje, esta en un cuarto de un hotel/balneario en Japón.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Tara vio la hora en su celular y habían pasado solo 20 minutos desde que Yuri la dejó en el cuarto—parecieron horas... que extraño sueño—se rascó los ojos con flojera y volvió su vista al celular. Y había visto varios mensajes de todos pero no había contestado ni uno.

Los ruidos continuaron pero en pocos segundos volvió a caer dormida, estaba muy cansada. No había sueño esta vez, solo una sensación de vacío grande, de soledad, de estar perdida sin que nadie la ayudara... en su mente, en sus recuerdos, nunca nadie la ayudó. Cuando todo pasó, ella siempre dijo a Viktor y su psicóloga que ella intentó todo lo que pudo para que la ayudaran, mandando señales, tal vez una que otra indirecta pero nunca pudo conseguirlo.

Sintió unas manos tapar su boca y apretar con fuerza, como queriendo cortarle la respiración. ¿Era real? ¿Estaba pasando otra vez?

— ¡AH! —Tara despertó con un grito tan fuerte que el sonido que estaba fuera se dejó de oír— ¡VIKTOR! ¡Viktor!... Viktor... —había levantado medio cuerpo pero fue cayendo a medida que se daba cuenta de que todo había sido solo producto de su imaginación, de recuerdos oscuros.

— ¡Tara! —la rubia vio como la puerta de su cuarto se deslizó. Viktor entró rápidamente seguido de Yuri que observaba todo desde el marco de la puerta—Yuri déjanos solos por favor.

—Sí... —tal vez esa imagen quedaría grabada por un tiempo en la memoria del japonés. Tara llorando sin control, tapándose el rostro como si quisiera esconderse de alguien, Viktor tratando de abrazarla para consolarla de lo que fuera que había pasado. Todo era extraño.

Al cerrarse la puerta nuevamente Tara se acomodó abrazó a Viktor con fuerza mientras lloraba con miedo. Viktor no había visto una crisis así desde hacía ya muchos meses, puede que desde que desde hace unos 9 meses atrás.

—Ya pasó Tara, ya pasó... no fue nada.

—Fue horrible Viktor... quiero olvidar... quisiera golpearme la cabeza y olvidar esos años... daría lo que fuera por eso—Viktor sobó la espalda de Tara mientras la consolaba—lamento haber despertado así.

—No lamentes nada, tu no sabías que tendrías un mal sueño... mi cisne, te prometo que desde hoy en adelante no volverás a sentirte así, no volverás a sentirte desprotegida... por eso es que estas aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te traje para que descanses... por un tiempo, tu violín debe llegar mañana. Te traje no para que me ayudes con esto, más bien fue porque en verdad yo creía que necesitabas salir de Rusia, sé que debes practicar como loca pero estar encerrada tanto tiempo tampoco te iba a ayudar—Viktor se levantó y salió del cuarto rápidamente y se volvieron a escuchar ruidos extraños.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo? —no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Viktor regresaba al cuarto de Tara con un libro de cubierta negra, que parecía de cuero, y una cartuchera—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una parte de la terapia que no quisiste hacer... el diario de sueños—Tara rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada—sé que te molesta pero esto te hará bien, te hará ver que esto son solo sueños, puedes escribir lo que quieras aquí... has lo que quieras con este cuaderno si quieres, pero escribe... nos levantaremos temprano mañana, quiero que salgas a pasear, Yuri hará ejercicio temprano y sería bueno que fueras con él... tu sabes, para que tomes aire fresco.

—... —Tara tomó el cuaderno de cubierta negra y lo miró—está bien, intentaré escribir lo que pueda... gracias, Viktor.

—De nada mi cisne. Duérmete y descansa, mañana será un gran día de entrenamiento y quien sabe... tal vez...

—No digas más, hare ejercicio con Yuri pero hasta ahí, no te quiero escuchar mencionar nada referente a mí y una pista de hielo... ¿entiendes, mi bolita de nieve?

—... por puesto, mi cubito de hielo—Viktor le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación en silencio.

—Un cuaderno...

Antes ella solía escribir mucho, eran tonterías pero al menos escribía muchas cosas que pensaba, ahora no porque no le veía mucha gracia, su vida ya no era una aventura constante como para narrar cosas importantes que tenía con sus amigos en otros países y en sus competencias. Ahora que tenía eso ahí y que de seguro estaría unos cuantos días ahí, lo presentía, entonces podría usarlo.

Sacó un lápiz y miró la hoja en blanco, era difícil saber que escribir, no había nada interesante que contar, ni siquiera este viaje sorpresa. En ese momento se le saltó una idea, una idea que podría ayudar a que Yuri fuera más abierto con ella y con Viktor, para que así Viktor pudiera tener más facilidad de entrenarlo ya que se notaba que Yuri era un poco inseguro de si mismo.

—Espero que esto funcione, sino no funciona entonces lo termino de encerrar en su inseguridad—Tara comenzó a escribir en una hoja lentamente, debía escoger las palabras correctas, tampoco sería algo muy largo pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que funcionara.

 _3 horas después._

— ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?

Yuri estaba en su cuarto solo luego de que ciertos eventos empezaran a mover su vida tranquila y corriente... no todos los días tu ídolo llegaba a tu casa y te decía, desnudo, que iba a ser tu entrenador y que te haría ganar el GPF en diciembre... lo cual ya era muy extraño. Sumándole a eso, no llega solo, llega junto con una de las mejores patinadoras femeninas de Rusia la cual misteriosamente había abandonado el patinaje y más extraño aun es que también iba a ayudar o algo parecido.

—Esto no es normal—Yuri se quedó mirando el suelo meditando todo lo que acababa de pasar. En su corta carrera de patinaje, nunca de los nunca, pensó que entablaría al menos una conversación decente con Viktor Nikiforov y mucho menos se le pasó por la cabeza hablar con Tara Lébidieva, ni que hubieran estado juntos en la exhibición después del GPF.

Lo que había visto de ella, esa faceta de patinadora no era nada comparado a lo que había visto de ella en persona. Si era distinta, Viktor y ella lo eran, pero debió esperarse que fuera así, no siempre las personas son lo que demuestran en la pista y Tara era un caso que lo impresionó. De verla tan fría a veces en los reportajes... en realidad era una persona alegre... y Viktor también era muy distinto a lo que creyó.

— ¿Ah?... —Yuri escuchó como la puerta del cuarto de Tara se deslizó—ya es tarde, ¿A dónde irá?... ¿Qué?

Yuri se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto y vio como un papel que, estaba muy seguro, no estaba ahí antes. Tal vez sí lo estaba pero como iba tan distraído con todo ni lo notó. Se acercó y tomó el trozo de papel en sus manos, lo desdobló y se sorprendió al ver que había algo escrito, más bien bastante.

—Sin dudas esto no estaba aquí antes... ¿puede ser que...? No, no creo, no debo pesar tonterías... ¿Por qué habría ella de hacerlo? —Yuri se sentó en su cama y abrió el papel y comenzó a leer.

 _"No sé por dónde empezar, no sé si tu cara ahora será de sorpresa pero sí, te estoy escribiendo una carta. Me tomó más de 2 horas escribir un borrador y luego pasarla en limpio para dártela de esta manera, aunque después me di cuenta que solo debía escribir las primeras estupideces que se me vinieran. Te preguntaras, ¿Por qué estoy dándote una carta si podemos hablar en persona? Creo que es más fácil hablar así, ¿no? Las palabras pueden herir mucho... créeme, lo sé muy bien aunque tu creas que a mí nunca me han criticado, solo que nos le doy la importancia que ellos creen que tendrán de eso. Te vi, Yuri... te vi y sé cómo te puedes sentir._

 _Si te soy sincera, no sé qué hago aquí, ya sé que te lo he dicho mucho pero es cierto... aquí te voy a ser sincera, de esta forma, con cartas si es que tú me lo permites... no sé ni por qué me esfuerzo en escribir esto... creo que es porque tú me recuerdas mucho a mi en alguna etapa de mi carrera. Se nota a leguas que eres un poco tímido, si quieres podemos hacer esto o no... es tu decisión pero realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar aunque sea así, hasta creo que podría ser divertido._

 _Responder es decisión tuya, no te estoy obligando a nada... pero si eliges que esto siga así entonces mañana, cuando vayamos a haber ejercicio, por favor no hablemos de ello. Mantengamos esto como si solo existiera en papel, nada de palabras. Viktor me dijo que nos tendríamos que levantar temprano y también que me tenía que mover para ir a hacer ejercicio contigo pero yo sé que lo que él quiere es mantenerme en forma. Nos vemos temprano entonces... y no tengas miedo, yo no como personas._

 _Tara Lébidieva"._

Yuri quedó en blanco, shock y un poco catatónico al terminar de leer la carta. ¿Forma de hablar? ¿Mediante cartas clandestinas?... ¿tan tímido había demostrado ser? No se sintió mal el leer un poco de esas palabras que de seguro eran muy sinceras, se sintió mal fue porque no dejó la impresión que esperaba, al menos en ella estaba la idea de que él era un cerdito tímido... más aún que Viktor lo había llamado cerdo en toda su cara.

Dobló el papel nuevamente y lo miró sin saber que hacer.

—... puedo elegir.

 _6:00 am. Hasetsu, Japón._

Tara se levantó temprano, justo a la hora, fue a tomar un baño rápido en un pequeño cuarto donde solo había duchas, privadas. Tenía la ventaja de que había dormido lo suficiente como para medio acomodar su horario de sueño, sino durante el día tendría que mantenerse muy despierta así fuera a punta de cachetadas.

— ¿Dónde está mi celular? Estaba aquí anoche... —Tara levantó el futon pero no había nada, revisó detrás de la maleta, dentro de esta, debajo de las toallas y nada. Simplemente se había evaporado—recuerdo haberlo dejado aquí cuando me fui a bañar.

Decidió dejarlo así, no tenía tiempo que perder. Suerte que Viktor había metido buena ropa de hacer ejercicio a pesar del apure que tenía cuando se fueron. Tara deslizó la puerta y se fue directo a la recepción del lugar, era muy temprano pero eso no significaba que fuera la única levantada a esas horas.

—Buenos día, linda—Tara le sonrió a la madre de Yuri y fue hasta donde estaba.

—Buenos días, ¿tan temprano abren aquí? —Tara tomó su coleta y se comenzó a amarrar el cabello.

—Sí, sé que no parecerá que vienen muchos clientes pero los usuales siempre llegan eventualmente y nos gusta recibirlos con los brazos abiertos y comida recién hecha. Y hablando de eso, ¿va a desayunar?

—No, voy a hacer ejercicio con Yuri. Tal vez cuando regresemos, aunque Yuri tendrá un menú especial para bajar de peso, creo que requiere que baje de peso rápido... y mucho.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, linda?

—Porque ya lo viví, cuando estaba más niña. Engorde unos cuantos kilos, unos que se notaban bastante y Viktor en 3 meses me dejó hasta con músculos que no tenía antes. Con Yuri será de seguro lo mismo, solo que a Viktor no le gusta perder el tiempo... le doy unos 9 o 10 días.

—No es mala idea, no me gusta decirle esas cosas porque lo puedo herir pero sí está muy gordo. Me alegro que alguien vaya con él, no me gusta que vaya solo, se pierde mucho en sus pensamientos y a veces creo que no es bueno.

—No siempre significa que eso sea malo, sino que es muy analítico... —Tara sintió un peso grande en su espalda y al voltearse vio que Maccachin estaba posada en su espalda—Maccachin, hola pequeño.

—Te levantaste temprano, mi flor de nieve—Tara levantó la mirada hacia Viktor—buenos días, mi rayito de sol.

—... buenos días, mi pastelito—Viktor se fue a acercar para darle un beso de buenos días y Tara le puso la mano en la boca con bastante fuerza—me siento un poco con gripa, mi heladito de vainilla, no quisiera contagiarte—Tara se estaba quedando sin sobrenombres para Viktor, o dejaban la estupidez o sería capaz de golpearlo en frente de todos, a pesar de todo le debía mucho y por eso le seguía el juego aun— ¿Dónde está Yuri? Se nos hará mas tarde.

—Aquí estoy, lamento haberte hecho esperar—Tara vio llegar la chico vestido con sus ropas deportivas—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Yuri—Tara se esperaba que cuando estuvieran solos él mencionara lo de la carta, sería lo más común de todo.

—Muy bien, vayan ustedes que yo me les uno en un rato—Tara y Yuri miraron a Viktor de reojo—voy a desayunar rápidamente, ustedes mientras vayan trotando un poco.

—... ¿y piensas restregarnos en la cara que vas a comer?

—Es motivación, hermoso cisne mío. ¿O cómo quieres que el cerdito este se motive? Ayer fui claro con Yuri, nada de katsudon hasta que esté en forma y haya ganado el GPF.

—... ¿lo llamaste cerdo?...

—Sí, ahora váyanse. Nos vemos en un rato, no se pierdan y cuando lleguen les doy su vaso de agua. Por cierto Tara, toma tu celular, deberías ser más cuidadosa lo encontré en el suelo cerca de mi habitación—Viktor los había empujado hasta la salida del hotel y les cerró la puerta en el trasero sin dar más explicaciones, incluso Maccachin se había quedado.

Ambos quedaron sin palabras, Tara no tanto porque conocía a Viktor.

—Yuri... lamento si te insultó pasiva-agresivamente, es que Viktor es un poco sincero en muchas cosas y cuando las dice pues... le importa muy poco la otra persona—Tara parecía nerviosa—descuida que para la próxima yo le...

—Descuida, tiene razón, ¿o no? —Yuri se comenzó a estirar a un lado de Tara mientras ella aun analizaba esa respuesta un poco fría de parte de Yuri—estoy como un cerdo, ¿Qué hay de mentira en eso? solo hay una manera de que eso cambie—Yuri la miró y Tara se quedó sorprendida de la respuesta de Yuri— ¿vas a correr conmigo?

—... sí, espero que no te moleste pero me gusta escuchar música cuando corro.

—No, conozco una ruta que podemos seguir, es lo suficientemente larga para que cuando volvamos Viktor ya haya terminado.

—Suéltalo Yuri, ¿Qué quieres decirme? —dijo Tara mientras se estiraba. Por alguna razón Yuri parecía querer decirle algo.

—Lamento que duermas en un cuarto tan...

—Ya te dije que no importa—Tara se colocó los audífonos y le sonrió a Yuri para calmar un poco de nerviosismo que estaba comenzando a salírsele—muy bien, bajemos esos cachetes de hámster que tienes.

— ¿Cachetes de hámster?...

—Por supuesto, pareces Hantaro—Tara caminó hacia la salida mientras Yuri seguía procesando.

— ¡¿Hantaro?!

Tara salió y se dio cuenta tarde de un pequeño detalle... ya no habida nieve, el cielo estaba empezando a aclararse, no había tanta brisa fría, no había rastro ni de un montículo de nieve. La madre de Yuri tenía razón, fue algo rápido y efímero.

—Es por aquí—la voz de Yuri la desconectó y enseguida comenzó a trotar detrás de él con mucha calma.

Si bien no había hablado de lo de carta en ese momento entonces tendría todo el día de sobra... ¿verdad?

Luego de pasar el pequeño trozo de papel por debajo de la puerta, se arrepintió... o algo así. Creí que lo que había hecho y escrito no era lo ideal, que era mucha confianza, que solo haría que el pobre se encerrara más en su cascara. Ninguno se dijo nada en realidad, Tara escuchaba música mientras trotaba... y se sentía morir, ya no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto.

—Yuri... —el japonés paró al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Tara—por la medalla de oro del GPF... para un segundo.

— ¿Estas bien?

—... ¿no se nota? Estoy muriendo... ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?

—Creo que soy de stamina alta—Yuri tomó a Tara de los hombros y la sentó en un banco que había cerca—toma, traje agua por si acaso.

— ¿Por si acaso? —Tara tomó el termo de agua y bebió con desesperación.

—Sí, no es una ruta muy larga, sirve más para calentar que otra cosa.

—... ¿ah?...

—Sí, mira... —Yuri señaló hacia la dirección de dónde venían—por ahí esta Yu-topia, luego sigues por este camino, cruzas la calle en el semáforo a dos cuadras del hotel, vienes por acá, sigues recto por el puente y luego al final cruzas la calle y te regresas por el otro lado del puente... y llegas a Yu-topia otra vez—explicó Yuri como si nada—es corta y simple.

—... ¿solo eso?... ¿me estoy muriendo por dos cuadras, un semáforo y un puente? Estoy fuera de forma, debí haber hecho ejercicio cuando Viktor me decía—Tara volvió a tomar agua mientras miraba el mar—este lugar es hermoso.

— ¿Hasetsu?

—Sí, me recuerda a San Petersburgo, ¿alguna vez has estado ahí?

—No, nunca he ido a Rusia—dijo Yuri mirando el mar también—tal vez yo...

—Iras... no sé como pero iras... —las palabras de Tara salieron solas, no esperaba responder así, solo no quería que la moral de Yuri bajara al pensar que tal vez no lograría algo con todo esto—sabes, yo nunca he dejado San Petersburgo, nací allá y toda mi vida está allá... por lo que sé de ti, tú fuiste a Detroit a estudiar y a patinar.

—Sí... me fui cinco años de casa.

—Y también supe que te graduaste en la universidad, eso es increíble... yo nunca tomé esa decisión de ir a estudiar afuera... o al menos estudiar en la universidad.

— ¿No? Yo pensé que estudiabas en San Petersburgo.

—No, nunca... creí ser la mejor por mucho tiempo, creí que no lo necesitaría—dijo Tara mientras miraba el mar con nostalgia—pero no siempre se tiene la razón Yuri. Podrías hacer un esfuerzo en esto, sé que puedes lograr algo pero debes demostrarte a ti mismo primero.

—... lo dice la mejor patinadora de Rusia.

—Ex-mejor patinadora de Rusia, yo estoy retirada.

— ¡¿Retirada?! Entonces es cierto, no vas a volver a patinar.

—Puede ser, tengo otros planes y se son pronto así que sigamos corriendo—Tara se levantó y estiró un poco—vamos Yuri.

—... ¿Por qué alguien como tú renunciaría? —dijo Yuri enfrentándola, algo que en verdad era raro y que de alguna manera estaba emocionando a Tara, hace tiempo que nadie se atrevía a retarla de esa manera—... ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!... no pretendía que sonara así... yo...

—Ya me habías emocionado, Yuri—Tara rió y le tendió la mano al joven—continuemos, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, confía en mí.

Yuri miró la mano y no estaba seguro si tomarla o no pero había una sensación, sentía que podía confiar en lo que decía y que no había rastro de mentira en sus palabras. Tomó la mano de Tara y ambos comenzaron a estirar el cuerpo.

—Muy bien, continuemos porque esa cara de Hantaro no bajará sola... —Tara se puso en posición para comenzar a trotar pero no se esperó sentir una tremenda nalgada. Por un micro segundo estuvo a punto de cachetear a Yuri hasta que vio al dueño de esa mano que se atrevió a nalguearla.

— ¡Muevan esos traseros, no podemos perder el día! —ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Viktor pasar frente a ellos en bicicleta. Tara quedó de piedra más bien porque Viktor jamás había hecho eso... frente a alguien— ¡Vamos, Maccachin! ¡Tara tienes el trasero duro como antes! —Viktor Nikiforov acababa de formar su contrato de muerte prematura.

— ¿Ah?... —Tara y Yuri voltearon y ahí venia Maccachin también, corriendo detrás de su dueño—esto no es normal.

— ¿Adónde va Viktor ahora?

—Creo que al Ice Castle, es la pista de patinaje de aquí y donde suelo patinar. Queda en aquella dirección, cerca del castillo de Hasetsu—Yuri sacudió a Tara que parecía ida—deberíamos seguir.

—... ¿Qué demonios carga en la espalda?—Yuri se acercó a Tara y al fijarse en verdad notaron que Viktor tenía algo que iba colgando en la espalda—parece un estuche.

—Sí, como de un instrumento—dijo Yuri.

— ¡MUEVAN EL TRASERO DIJE! —ambos comenzaron a correr detrás de la bicicleta, como Maccachin, para alcanzar a Viktor.

—Yuri, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que si me veías haciéndole daño a Viktor no me detuvieras—ambos iban corriendo ya que Viktor llevaba bastante de ventaja.

—Sí.

—Detenme para cuando lo atrape porque lo mato, esa nalgada no quedara impune.

 ** _Continuara._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Holiiiiiis! Sé que dije que lo publicaría para cuando llegara al número de vistas que yo misma me fijé, y como esperaba, el número de vistas llegó cuando yo estaba afuera del país, no tenía nada, ni mi compu ni wifi en el cuarto del hotel, solo en el lobby y era muy complicado a veces porque el celular se descargaba y no podía escribir mucho por ahí._

 _No hablaré del final del anime porque ya pasó y porque ya se fangirleo mucho XD pero agradezco a las que leen porque sé que son mente abiertas y aceptan una OC en esta historia y eso me calma. Digo esto porque hace unas semanas recibí un comentario sobre Tara en una foto del dibujo que hice de ella y Viktor y fue primera vez que un OC mío recibía odio, yo no le presté atención y la deje con su locura pero ya yo sabía que esto llegaría un día, ellas no saben la historia, solo saben que tengo una OC para Yuri on ice y que si la ven en un dibujo con Viktor entonces en su mente ya están que es ViktorxOC._

 _Por eso agradezco a las que leen y a las que le dan amorsh a Tara, si quieren ver los dibujos que tengo de ella los pueden ver en mi Deviantart (AltheadeLeo93)_

 _Espero traer el próximo capi pronto, espero que disfruten este, que dejen comentario y nos leemos pronto._

 _Althea de Leo._


End file.
